DIVORCIADOS
by butterflyblueyaoi
Summary: Predecir si una relación durará para siempre es un mito. Podemos ser felices hoy y mañana la magia podría haber terminado en un suspiro del tiempo. YAOI/MPREG
1. Chapter 1

Predecir si una relación durará para siempre es un mito. Podemos ser felices hoy y mañana la magia podría haber terminado en un suspiro del tiempo.

Y entonces ¿Qué pasa cuando las promesas que se hicieron en los diferentes contextos que escenifican un matrimonio, se rompen? ¿Qué pasa cuando uno o los dos que componen la pareja, se cansan? ¿Qué pasa cuando las razones por las que lo hicieron en el momento ya no existen? ¿Qué pasa si el amor, no era tal o simplemente no fue suficiente?

Divorcio es una palabra que puede tener muchas caras, algunas veces la del alivio por el final de algo que nos asfixiaba. Otras veces la de la derrota por el fracaso de algo que se comenzó con el más puro entusiasmo. Es de esas caras del divorcio que se tratará esta historia y como cada uno de nuestros protagonistas vivirá su duelo o… su liberación.

Bienvenidos.

1-Diferencias irreconciliables

La campiña es el mejor lugar para vivir o eso pensaba el que con su rostro sereno aspiraba el aroma fresco de aquella mañana. Después de vivir encerrado en lo que para él había sido una jaula de concreto, respirar el aroma a hierba fresca que le regalaba el patio trasero de su pequeña casita, era casi una bendición.

—Buenos días Shinobu-kun ¿vas al mercado hoy?

El joven correspondió al saludo de su muy curiosa vecina con una ligera sonrisa y una inclinación de su cabeza. Le fastidiaba de cierta forma la aprensión que veía en los ojos de todos lo que le rodeaban. Era cierto que lo habían visto crecer, pero odiaba que lo trataran como a un niño, cuando era obvio por su muy evidente embarazo que ya no lo era.

Ya había sido un fastidio en toda su adolescencia que lo sobreprotegieran por su condición de hombre fértil. No encontrar a quien culpar por aquella bendición o maldición genética, depende del punto de vista de quien lo viviera, ya era exasperante y él no era conocido por un carácter dócil o afable. Así que, los extremos cuidados y prevenciones lo habían hartado hasta el cansancio.

El problema era, que en su nueva condición y con todo lo que había acarreado el regreso al hogar, iba a ser casi imposible evitar la preocupación de los que le rodeaban.

— ¿No deberías quedarte descansando? Cargar todas esas cajas no debe ser bueno para el bebé.

—Tengo que trabajar Himiko-san y él bebé está bien. —protestó Shinobu entre dientes, tratando de no sacar a relucir su mal humor, al fin y al cabo la mujer solo estaba preocupada por su salud.

Ella no se dio por vencida aun a pesar del evidente mal humor del joven.

—No deberías estar trabajando en tu estado. —murmuró con molestia. —Ese marido tuyo debería correr con todos tus gastos.

La paciencia de Shinobu llegó a su fin con el solo recordatorio de la persona que apenas hacía tres meses había abandonado.

—Exmarido Himiko san, Miyagi ya no tiene ninguna obligación conmigo.

La mujer hizo el ademan de protestar ante aquellas palabras, era evidente por él bebé que Shinobu esperaba, que su marido si tenía mucho por que responder, pero Shinobu se le adelantó, queriendo dar por terminada la ya molesta conversación.

—Mi hijo es solo asunto mío, que tenga buen día Himiko-san.

La mujer se quedó con la palabra en la boca y Shinobu entró a su hogar sintiendo una molesta necesidad de llorar, cosa que detestaba. En el poco tiempo que estuvo casado, había sido su pan de cada día. Shinobu no sabía cómo aun le quedaban lágrimas que derramar.

—No voy a llorar. —se dijo con ánimo, tratando de alejar el malestar de su corazón. —No habrán más lágrimas por ti, Miyagi Yô.

Con esa resolución se metió en su habitación para arreglarse, comenzar el día con ánimo era su principal objetivo cada día. No había esperado encontrarse a su entrometida vecina para que le estropeara la mañana.

Un poco más tarde, entre el bullicio del atestado mercado, Shinobu acomodaba los dulces que vendía en su pequeño tarantín. De su madre había aprendido el arte de la cocina, de su padre el empeño y la fuerza del trabajo duro. A veces los extrañaba demasiado, más en esos momentos en los que los necesitaba tanto, pero sus enseñanzas quedaban y eran los motores que lo habían impulsado a darle un giro a la tormentosa vida que había estado viviendo.

Sonrió cuando unos niños llegaron entre risas y emoción a comprar sus deliciosos dulces. Alguien, oculto de toda curiosa visión, había vigilado cada día sus pasos y como cada mañana levantó su teléfono, para informar a aquel que pagaba sus servicios.

Miyagi escuchó el particular tono que esperaba cada mañana. Estaba en medio de una importante reunión, pero eso no pareció importarle cuando con una escueta disculpa, atendió la llamada y se levantó saliendo de la sala.

—Espera. — le había dicho a quien le llamaba y cuando por fin estuvo a solas en la intimidad de su enorme y suntuosa oficina, con un cansado suspiro, preguntó lo que preguntaba cada día. — ¿Cómo está?

—Trabajando. —le respondió su hombre de más confianza, el único en el que había confiado para encomendarle aquella tarea. —Tal parece que no dejará de hacerlo. Sigue sin tocar un centavo de lo que abonaste a su cuenta. Ayer aproveché que no estaba en la casa para verificar que no hubiese daños estructurales. La casa está muy vieja pero en buen estado, por ahora está seguro allí.

Miyagi se quedó de pie, en silencio, mirando la imponente ciudad que parecía arrodillada a sus pies, desde la altura de sus prestigiosas oficinas. Estaba exhausto y profundamente molesto, aquella situación lo estaba desgastando.

—¿Ha recibido alguna visita?

Su interlocutor suspiró con evidente fastidio, la misma pregunta cada día, francamente ya era molesto.

—Miyagi, Shinobu no se fue porque hubiese otro hombre. Se fue porque te negaste a ver que no era feliz, se fue porque…

No pudo seguir, toda vez que la línea hizo el evidente sonido de que Miyagi había colgado.

Miyagi tiró el teléfono sobre su escritorio, se sentó en su cómoda silla y pasó la mano por entre su cabello, en su gesto de exasperación.

—El maldito no era feliz. — gruñó con frustración. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta el pequeño bar que se asentaba en una esquina. Se sirvió un trago y volvió a mirar sin ver, la ciudad bañada por la luz de la esplendorosa mañana.

— ¿Qué carajo querías de mí? Eras un maldito inconforme.

La copa en la que bebía fue a dar al piso, haciéndose añicos. Miyagi caminó hasta el escritorio y tomó una carpeta que hacía días descansaba allí.

"Petición de divorcio, alegando diferencias irreconciliables" Rezaba el texto que su abogado había dejado para él, cuando le entregó, lo que no había deseado que llegara.

Miyagi se sentó en su sillón para leer lo que ya sabía. Shinobu no le exigía nada, nunca le había exigido nada, hasta aquel día en el que se marchó.

—Malditas diferencias irreconciliables. —murmuró con ira. El dueño de un gran imperio, que no podía retener la única cosa que no logró poseer.

Las malditas diferencias irreconciliables se habían secado hace algunos años ya, en la tinta de un divorcio que fue realmente amargo. La pareja en cuestión habían mantenido un matrimonio en aparente armonía hasta que el cansancio y la decepción habían terminado por matar las ganas de lucha de la que ambos habían hecho gala.

Aun así y contradictoriamente, aún permanecían juntos, aunque solo era el trabajo lo que ahora los unía.

Era de noche y el firmamento brillaba fulgurante. Las notas de una conocida canción llenaban el ambiente, pero eran avasalladas por el estruendo de las ovaciones que refulgían en el enorme auditorio. Estaba lleno, no cabía un alma en aquel lugar y todos estaban embelesados con el que en el escenario dejaba el corazón en su gloriosa actuación.

Tras bastidores y acompañado por su eterno cigarrillo, Akihiko Usami escuchaba la hermosa voz de su ex esposo. Misaki Takahashi era como una de aquellas estrellas fulgurantes que iluminaban el cielo. Tenía una voz melodiosa y dulce, que envolvía los sentidos y te adormecía en un sueño lleno de promesas felices.

Lástima que para ellos, aquellos sueños no habían sido tal. El Misaki que se subía al escenario no era el mismo que bajaba de él. La amargura lo corroía, sus sonrisas prefabricadas eran solo para las entrevistas, para el público, pero en la intimidad la fulgurante estrella era solo un frio y seco corazón.

El estruendoso aplauso del final, aun resonaba, mientras Misaki, bajaba las escaleras y se internaba todo sudoroso y agotado hasta su camerino.

—Tú té de menta está sobre la mesa. — le dijo Akihiko al verlo entrar.

Misaki asintió y se dirigió hacia el sitio indicado, para tomar la taza que esperaba por él.

—Gracias. —murmuró cansado, sentándose en un cómodo sillón. — ¿puedes lidiar con los periodistas? No tengo ganas de dar entrevistas hoy.

Akihiko asintió y con una leve reverencia salió de la habitación.

Era una rutina conocida, la habían llevado por años, primero como buenos amigos, luego como novios, un tiempo lo hicieron como felices esposos y finalmente ahora, como una cordial y racional pareja divorciada.

Akihiko era su manager, su asistente, su abogado. Después del divorcio había sido imposible separar también su relación laboral. La carrera de Misaki no funcionaba sin Akihiko y ambos lo sabían, aprendiendo así, a vivir con aquella premisa.

El té calentó las cansadas cuerdas vocales. Cada día era más exigente ser una estrella y mientras Misaki degustaba la relajante bebida, pensaba que no importaba cuan exigente pudiera ser aquella vida. No tenía nada más.

Akihiko lo había acusado en sus muchas peleas de ser un frio corazón de piedra. Pero nunca había visto que aquello no era más que una fachada, la coraza que protegía a su maltrecho corazón de recibir otra herida que esta vez lo acabara definitivamente.

—Nunca me entendiste. —murmuró Misaki, mirando la puerta por donde su exesposo había salido.

Un rato después, salían en compañía de un contingente de seguridad hacia la lujosa limosina que los esperaba.

—Aplacé todas tus entrevistas para la rueda de prensa que darás el sábado.

—Eso es dentro de dos días, Akihiko. —protestó Misaki con un suspiro de exasperación y cansancio, mientras recostaba su cabeza del cómodo asiento de la limosina. — ¿No pudiste darme por lo menos una semana de descanso? Han sido cinco conciertos seguidos, estoy agotado.

—Tengo entendido que el adicto al trabajo eras tú. Te mostré el itinerario de conciertos antes de comenzar la gira, aprobaste todas las fechas.

Misaki no quiso iniciar una discusión, con el asistente de sonido y varios de los músicos acompañándolos. Decidió obviar el ácido comentario, tenía claro que Akihiko ciertamente le había mostrado el itinerario. Él, como muchas veces hacía, lo había aprobado sin siquiera mirarlo. No le interesaba, lo único que quería era cantar. Arriba del escenario desaparecía la frialdad que lo corroía. Allí era solo él, su voz, la música y el olvido.

—Llamaré a la encargada de prensa y suspenderé las entrevistas.

Misaki levantó la mirada y se encontró la de Akihiko, quizás había notado su desazón y eso lo molestaba. No le gustaba demostrar debilidad y mucho menos frente a su ex.

—Déjalo. — gruñó con molestia. Extendió su preciosa mano y tomó la copa de champan que uno de los músicos le ofrecía, regalándole a Akihiko la más fría y sarcástica sonrisa. —Puedo hacerlo, después de todo, soy un adicto al trabajo.

Pero su desafío no dio el resultado esperado. Akihiko le sostuvo la mirada, sus ojos estaban serenos, pacíficos, era casi como si no estuviera allí, en medio de aquel caos de risas y celebraciones.

—Bien, entonces trabajaré esta noche con los siguientes conciertos y mañana te paso la lista para que la revises.

Misaki se tomó la copa de champan de un solo trago. Quemó en el proceso su garganta, pero le sirvió para ahogar la ira que bullía en su interior. Ira que de haber escapado de su pecho, lo habría hecho dar el más triste espectáculo. No lloraba desde hacía muchos años, pero en ese momento, al tener la certeza de que Akihiko realmente ya estaba muy lejos de él, hubiera dado lo que no tenía por derramar las lágrimas que le debía a su corazón.

Hubo una pequeña fiesta en el interior de la suite que ocupaba Misaki. Akihiko no formó parte de ella, nunca lo hacía, la frivolidad de aquellas fiestas no lo atraían. Mucho menos cuando de seguro Misaki se emborracharía y sonreiría de aquella falsa forma que tanto odiaba.

Lamentablemente para él, un periodista le había llamado ya cuando se había retirado a su habitación. El hombre le había recordado un compromiso que había adquirido con antelación y el cual era ineludible. Akihiko tuvo que ir a la suite de Misaki y esperar que se tomara bien la noticia de que tendría una entrevista en un conocido programa, al día siguiente.

La música lo recibió al entrar, todo el mundo lo conocía. Maquilladores, músicos, asistentes, hasta conocidos compositores y una que otra celebridad pululaban por el lugar, bebiendo y sonriendo con asqueante falsedad. Akihiko estaba a punto de preguntar por Misaki, cuando lo localizó en rincón oscuro de la espaciosa suite.

Por un segundo pensó que iba a salirse de sus casillas, pero esa sensación solo duró un segundo.

—Lamento interrumpir.

Misaki se heló al escuchar la gruesa voz de Akihiko. Los labios que le besaban de pronto le parecieron amargos trozos de hielo. Giró su rostro y fijo su mirada en el rostro sereno de su ex.

No era la primera vez que se besaba con alguien, pero si era la primera vez que Akihiko lo había pescado en el acto. Sí, tenían mucho tiempo separados, sí, ya no eran pareja y sí, él se había acostado con otros, pero siempre lo hacia fuera de la vista de Akihiko. Siempre se apuraba en correr al que ocupara su cama para que cuando Akihiko le trajera el desayuno o la agenda del día, no hubiese nadie a su lado.

¿Qué demonios hacia allí, si a él no le gustaban las fiestas post concierto? y ¿por qué carajos se sentía tan malditamente vulnerable ante aquella inexpresiva mirada? ¿Acaso quería que Akihiko le gritara? ¿Quería verlo celoso?

— ¿Se te olvido algo? — espetó con toda la frialdad que pudo reunir, rogando para que Akihiko no notara el temblor en su voz.

Akihiko le extendió un papel que Misaki tomó sin apartarse de aquel que aún lo sostenía por su delgada cintura. Al principio le había parecido guapo y sexy. El joven cantante en ascenso, había sido invitado por una de sus productoras, era un joven de fácil risa y poco ceso. Pero no lo quería para una conversación profunda. Aunque en ese momento, mirando a Akihiko, el joven solo parecía una excusa de persona.

—¿Por qué no vas a tomarte un trago, te alcanzaré en un rato?

El chico le regaló una sonrisa ladina y le besó sugestivamente antes de marcharse.

Misaki se dijo que esa noche dormiría solo, pues el imbécil que acababa de irse, lo había dejado frio. Pensó que Akihiko tenía siempre ese efecto en él, esa fea costumbre de hacer que lo comparara con los demás hombres que lo cortejaban, odiaba que nunca nadie lograra igualarlo. Odiaba seguir pensando que nadie jamás, podría compararse con él.

Akihiko encendió un cigarro y salió al pequeño balcón de la habitación, mientras Misaki leía el papel. No pudo concentrase en las letras, pues su mirada estaba perdida en el hombre que fumaba con una deliciosa elegancia, mientras miraba al cielo. De haber sido un pintor, habría inmortalizado aquella poderosa y perfecta imagen.

— ¿Estás de acuerdo? Aun puedo decirle que estas muy cansado, le dije que te consultaría antes y espera mi respuesta.

Misaki volvió su mirada rápidamente a las líneas inconexas de la hoja que tenía en la mano. Incapaz de hilar una respuesta coherente le tendió el papel, mirándolo con fingida molestia.

—Has lo que quieras. —suspiró y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, quería sostenerse, porque sintió que en cualquier momento se haría pedazos. — ¿Puedo ya volver a mi fiesta?

Akihiko sonrió de una maligna forma y Misaki pensó que era el primer gesto real que lo había visto hacer en mucho tiempo. Desgraciadamente en su estado débil y cansado, aquella sonrisa solo le causó dolor y las palabras que la acompañaron, una profunda pena.

—Sí, ve a tu fiesta. Tu…amiguito, te está esperando.

Quizás se habría sentido mejor, si hubiese percibido aunque fuera un poco de celos en aquellas palabras, pero la indiferencia y la burla eran tan palpables, que el dolor se hizo físicamente insoportable. Fue una fortuna para él, que Akihiko se diera la vuelta y se marchara sin ver las lágrimas que finalmente habían hecho aparición en un inoportuno momento.

Ya fuera de la suite y escuchando aun el ruido de música y risas dentro de la misma. Akihiko respiró profundo.

— ¡Maldita sea! —gritó, sabiendo que nadie lo escucharía.

Caminó hasta su habitación y cuando se halló protegido dentro de ella, se recostó con cansancio de la puerta.

—Esto se tiene que acabar.

Quizás era ya la hora de dejarlo todo atrás, definitivamente.

Pero, definitivamente no era una palabra que significase siempre un adiós y la prueba de ello, era una pareja que había firmado un divorcio definitivo pero que no significó un adiós. Y es que había lazos irrompibles que aun el divorcio no podía romper.

— ¡Mamaaaa! Donde están mis zapatos azules.

—Revisa bajo la cama, cariño.

El estruendo de algo haciéndose añicos en la cocina hizo que la ya desastrosa tarde se volviera aun peor, toda vez que tras el estallido de los cristales surgió un frenético llanto.

Después de diez años de matrimonio, cuatro hijos y dos perros, aquel matrimonio no se vino abajo por la rutina, había sido algo peor lo que lo había acabado.

—Alguien que me de paciencia. — murmuró la ajetreada madre, mientras trataba infructuosamente de vestir a su pequeño hijo de un año, antes de ir a ver que desastre había en la cocina.

—Mamá no encuentro los zapatos.

Hiroki miró a su hija de diez años, producto de un desatino adolescente, que después de haber nacido la pequeña princesa, se transformó en un matrimonio. Al principio había funcionado muy bien. Solo que tal parece, que el amor no siempre era suficiente.

—Cariño. — le habló, tratando de tener paciencia en ese día tan difícil para él. — ¿Por qué no vas a ver que desastre hicieron tus hermanas en la cocina?

—Pero mamá, papá está por llegar y no he terminado de hacer el equipaje.

Siempre eran difíciles los días en los que él se los llevaba. Sus hijos eran felices, pero él no. El sentía una profunda soledad cuando la hermosa casa llena de risas y recuerdos, se quedaba sola y vacía.

—Anzu, tu papá no se va a morir por esperarte diez minutos.

—Mamá, tu sabes que a papá no le gusta esperar y además…

— ¡Pues entonces más le habría valido no haberse ido! Ahora ve a hacer lo que te pedí — gritó Hiroki, exhausto por los llantos de su hija en la cocina, el berrinche de su hijo para no vestirse y la desobediencia de su hija mayor, que era casi siempre su apoyo, menos en los días en los que llegaba su padre.

Le dolió descargar su frustración con su hija, pensó que se disculparía con ella después. Luego de vestir a su travieso hijo y dejarlo en la cuna, fue en busca de los dichosos zapatos azules. Su hija tendría una presentación del pequeño teatro de la escuela y esa vez sería su padre quien la llevaría.

—Aratani, tiró un frasco de galletas y Ayuni, se asustó con el estruendo.

Le informó la niña al verlo entrar a la sala. Las gemelas estaban sentadas en el sofá, viendo dibujos animados y le sonrieron con total inocencia a su madre, como si el no supiera que eran un par de diablitos.

—Aquí están tus zapatos. —murmuró Hiroki, entregándoselos. La niña le sonrió débilmente. —Lamento haberte gritado.

Ella asintió y tomando los zapatos, lo abrazó con ternura.

—Yo también lo siento mamá, sé que estos días son difíciles para ti. Iré a terminar el equipaje.

Hiroki la besó y fue a sentarse con sus dos diablillas.

—Voy a esconder todas las galletas. —las amenazó, haciéndolas reír con cosquillas.

La voz de su hija llamó su atención de nuevo.

—Mamá.

Cuando Hiroki la miró, esta le sonrió con tristeza.

—Yo sé que lo que él hizo estuvo mal. Pero no puedo evitar amarlo, es…papá y…tenemos muchos buenos recuerdos con él.

Hiroki besó a sus hijas y se puso de pie para ir a abrazar a su pequeño ángel.

—Yo lo sé mi amor y te juro que jamás desearé que sea de otra manera. Las cosas se terminaron entre tu papá y yo, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con ustedes. Ambos queremos que sean felices y las amamos y a tu hermanito también.

Un rato después y luego de haber conversado con su hija, se sentía más relajado. Quizás era hora de aceptar aquellas separaciones como algo natural, resistirse a ello no le hacía bien ni a él ni a sus hijos. Aprendería a tomar aquel tiempo como unas pequeñas vacaciones y se dedicaría a él como tenía tiempo sin hacer.

Estaba pensando en hacer algunos cursos de actualización, cuando el timbre sonó, trayendo consigo el final de sus buenos deseos.

—Voy. — dijo contento. — Anzu, llegó tu papá, ve a buscar las cosas.

—Hola, llegas…

El mundo se cayó a sus pies y una furia ciega lo desbordó, cuando al abrir la puerta no fue a Nowaki a quien encontró.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

El aludido lo miró con displicencia.

—Mira, no hagas un escándalo o un drama. Nowaki no podía venir y me pidió que viniera a buscar a los niños.

—Sobre mi cadáver te llevas tú a mis hijos, maldita escoria. —gritó Hiroki, dándole con la puerta en las narices a su indeseada visita.

Con la vista nublada por la ira y el dolor, caminó torpemente hasta el teléfono. Mientras marcaba, Anzu llegó a su lado.

—Mamá…

—Ve…ve a tu habitación y llévate…llévate a las niñas. —le suplicó ahogado en lágrimas.

—Mamá, cálmate, yo…

—Por todos los cielos Anzu…hazme caso por favor… por favor hija, te lo suplico.

La niña atendió las desesperadas suplicas de Hiroki y se llevó a sus hermanitas, escuchando con dolor los sollozos y el principio de lo que pensó, iba a ser una dura conversación.

¿Cómo se le ocurría a su padre hacer tal cosa?

Supuso que algo malo, muy malo iba a pasar, cuando su celular sonó con el tono inequívoco de Hiroki. Hasta ese momento entendió que había sido una completa locura enviar a Keiichi a buscar a sus hijos. Se excusó diciéndose que estaba en medio de un delicado caso y la reunión que ahora sostenía con sus socios del bufete, no podía ser postergada.

Podría haber enviado a su asistente, pero esta estaba muy ocupada haciendo un recado de investigación, en el periódico de la ciudad. Su madre y Hiroki no se habían llevado bien jamás, así que ella tampoco era una buena idea. Todos sus amigos estaban sentados en la mesa de juntas, discutiendo entre ellos por el difícil caso que los ocupaba y así, solo había quedado él.

Debió esperar a que la junta terminara, aunque eso significara fallarle a su pequeña hija, pero no quiso hacerlo. Era importante para la niña pasar tiempo con él, era importante para sus cuatro hijos, porque solo les quedaba con ellos, aquellos momentos que le robaba al tiempo.

Añoraba los días de darles besos al llegar a casa en la noche, de desayunar en el alboroto de la mañana. Extrañaba tenerlos cerca.

—Él se lo merece.

Se había dicho luego de meditarlo mucho. Tenía poco más de un año divorciado, había perdido su casa, sus hijos y hasta sus perros, por un malentendido.

Sintió que Hiroki se lo merecía por haber destruido sus vidas sin darle chance de argumentar su caso. Hiroki lo juzgó y lo sentenció sin escucharlo, y el, el brillante abogado que no había perdido nunca un caso, de pronto se vio en la calle y firmando un divorcio que nunca había pensado.

—Hiroki estoy en medio de…

— ¡Eres un malnacido! ¿Cómo te atreves a enviar a tu amante a buscar a mis hijos? Jamás… escúchame bien, jamás le voy a entregar a mis hijos a esa escoria. Vuelve a hacer eso y no los veras nunca más. Nunca más ¿me escuchaste?

Claro que lo había escuchado, incluso sus socios que estaban en la sala de junta lo habían escuchado y eso que se había alejado un poco para poder hablar. Lo había escuchado tan bien que le dolía la cabeza por los gritos. Y de pronto se sintió cansado, muy cansado y también muy molesto.

—Te escuché. — le dijo con una helada calma. —Ahora me vas a escuchar tú. Me vuelves a amenazar y entonces vas a saber de lo que soy capaz. Dile a los niños que iré mas tarde a buscarlos y más te vale no hacer un escándalo delante de ellos. Me canse Hiroki, lo lograste, felicitaciones. Me harté.

Al colgar el teléfono y voltear su rostro hacia la sala de juntas, todo el mundo estaba en silencio. Nadie era absolutamente inocente ni totalmente culpable y Nowaki estaba en el medio de aquellas dos definiciones. Todos lo conocían, había empezado desde chico de los recados en aquel bufete, era un jovencito entusiasta y siempre feliz, que se había casado con un niño igual que él y tenían una bebe preciosa, por la que había dado todo su esfuerzo.

Diez años después, era el abogado más joven y más exitoso de la firma. Todos lo habían ayudado, todos allí lo estimaban, ellos habían celebrado sus triunfos, los nacimientos de sus hijos y lo habían apoyado en la debacle de su matrimonio.

Algunos pensaban que el joven abogado había aguantado mucho de su inseguro y exigente esposo, entre ellos Sumi Keiichi. Otro joven y exitoso colega que se había formado junto con él. Y que por su cercanía había causado parte de los problemas de aquel frágil matrimonio.

Otros, como el socio principal del bufete, un hombre maduro y sobreviviente de dos divorcios, le daban más crédito al joven Hiroki, a quien le tenía un especial aprecio. Él pensaba que Nowaki, como todo joven, había tomado decisiones imprudentes que pusieron muchas veces a prueba la escasa paciencia de su esposo.

Fue precisamente aquel hombre, quien habló después del silencio que había llenado la sala.

—Sabes que tienes a todo un equipo de abogados dispuestos a respaldarte.

Nowaki asintió, sabiendo que no era eso lo único que diría y así fue.

—Solo que, no te apresures a tomar decisiones. Hiroki puede ser imprudente y demandante pero no es mala persona y mucho menos es mala madre. Sabes que en un enfrentamiento legal saldrás perdiendo y les harás daño a tus hijos.

Nowaki se sentó y asintió silencioso, no tenía como rebatir aquellos argumentos y menos con quien se los decía.

—Ahora creo que es hora de que todos vayamos a casa, no vamos a resolver esto hoy.

Nowaki se puso de pie y recogió los papeles que había regados frente a él.

¿Casa? El ya no tenía eso

Pensó derrotado, mientras caminaba a la salida, armándose de paciencia para enfrentar la batalla que se le avecinaba.

Si bien a veces el divorcio se convertía en una batalla de nunca acabar. No era así siempre, para algunas parejas que solo habían decidido que estaban mejor separados era solo un paso más, necesario y lógico.

—Llegaste a tiempo.

—Sí, no había trafico hoy ¿ya pediste mesa?

El aludido asintió sonriendo, era así casi siempre, él llegaba primero y su ex esperaba que ya hubiese resuelto todo.

—Te esperé en la barra porque es más cómodo, pero ya ordené una botella de vino y nuestra mesa aguarda por nosotros.

El matrimonio había sido para ellos la comodidad de una mutua compañía. Un día habían decidido que era lo mejor y al día siguiente se habían casado en un registro anónimo de la ciudad. De esa singular manera habían vivido la experiencia de estar casados.

Era casi tan natural, que no había de ninguna forma alterado sus estilos de vida. Pero eso quizás, había sido lo que cinco años después, los había llevado a un divorcio tan impersonal y practico como la ceremonia que los unió en un principio.

—Allí viene el vino. —anunció Kaoru cuando apartaba la silla para que Ryu se sentara.

Ryu sonrió complacido, y sus preciosas manos, hechas para crear las más maravillosas obras de arte, tomaron la copa que le ofrecía el mesonero.

Kaoru esperó su turno y cuando ya el joven se había marchado dejándolos con sus copas, ambos rieron cómplices.

—Feliz Divorciario.

Ambos rieron animadamente mientras daban un sorbo al rojo contenido de sus bebidas.

—Debemos darle otro nombre a nuestra celebración. —protestó Ryu riendo, mientras dejaba la copa sobre la mesa.

Kaoru se defendió, levantando sus manos con rendición.

— ¡Eh! No me culpes a mí. Esa fue tu idea.

Ryu lo miró risueño, en aquellos momentos que se robaban de sus apretadas agendas, aprovechaban para cultivar lo que siempre les quedaría, su preciosa amistad. La fecha de su divorcio era una celebración, adoptada por ambos, para reafirmar la idea de que no habían cometido un error al divorciarse y si uno muy grande al casarse.

—Siempre me culpas a mí de todo. —se quejó Ryu entre risas. —Que yo sepa tu estuviste de acuerdo con el nombre.

—No me digas… ¿Quién me culpaba a mí de roncar?

Ryu estalló en risas ante la cómica seriedad de Kaoru, que también estaba aguantando las ganas de reír.

Aquel día en que firmaron el divorcio con sus abogados presentes, habían puesto muchas excusas graciosas para divorciarse. El acto en sí, había parecido más una reunión social que un funesto divorcio.

Tratando de serenar su risa, Ryu, apunto a su ex esposo con el dedo.

—Debí alegar diferencias irreconciliables. —le dijo conteniendo la risa.

— ¡Ah sí! A ver y ¿con qué motivos?

—Tus pedos, eso si hubiese sido una causal definitiva de divorcio.

Kaoru escupió el vino que acababa de beber, perplejo por la sorpresa que acababa de recibir y de pronto ambos estallaron en risas.

— ¿Mi-mis pedos?

Ryu apenas podía hablar de la risa y cada vez que veía la cara roja de indignación de Kaoru se reía aún más.

—Asúmelo, hueles peor que basurero público. Cualquier juez me habría dado el divorcio enseguida.

Kaoru abrió la boca sorprendido y Ryu volvió a estallar en risas.

Un rato después degustaban la deliciosa comida que les habían servido.

—Me alegro que ya estés por terminar tu libro.

Kaoru alzó su copa en un simbólico brindis.

—Brindo por eso. Mi editora ya me tenía al borde del suicidio.

— ¿Sigues con Aikawa? —preguntó Ryu interesado.

Kaoru asintió velozmente.

— ¿Con quién sino? Es una loca, pero es la única que me aguanta el ritmo.

Y aquello era muy cierto. El ritmo de Kaoru a la hora de escribir sus obras, era frenético. Se olvidaba de comer, de bañarse en incluso de dormir, a veces hasta el punto de casi caer enfermo. Aikawa lo ayudaba, lo guiaba y llegaba hasta a regañarle cuando ya lo sabía al borde de un colapso.

Ryu pensó que ellos dos hacían mejor pareja de lo que lo habían hecho Kaoru y el. Ambos eran unos bohemios artistas que se desvivían por crear nuevos mundos en sus obras. El mundo que los rodeaba era muchas veces irreal, inconcluso e inconexo, sin sentido nada más que para ellos.

En el lapso que duró su matrimonio se veían muy poco a horas en las que ninguna pareja normal habría funcionado. Hablaban, compartían sus inquietudes y hasta se daban ideas de sus diferentes trabajos. El sexo era para ellos una especie de escape, cuando el agobio de su genialidad los alcanzaba. Aclamados, loados en todos los medios artísticos y plásticos, eran como dos genios que se habían unido como para ser un poco más perfectos de lo que ya eran.

Pero distaban mucho de la perfección, debajo del genio artístico que los caracterizaba, eran solo dos almas solitarias que vivían en sus propios mundos, con palabras y colores rodeándoles en vez de paredes o personas.

— ¿Yo nunca fui mucho apoyo, verdad?

De pronto a Kaoru se le antojo el rostro de Ryu, nostálgico y ligeramente triste, la cosa más hermosa que jamás había visto.

—Tú eras… eres mi musa.

No eran palabras vacías, de los dos el más conectado a la realidad era Kaoru. Había amado a Ryu desde que tenía uso de razón, para el casarse no había sido tan improvisado como quiso hacer notar. Lo había deseado y había atesorado cada minuto que pasó con su hermosa musa.

—Espero que no te inspires en mí, para crear a tus asesinos despiadados.

Kaoru rio, pero aquella queja llevaba una pequeña verdad implícita. En la violencia y oscuridad de sus personajes se encerraba la frustración que lo llenaba. Perder a Ryu había sido un duro golpe, pero no demostró jamás cuanto lo había herido.

No, Ryu era un alma libre, pura, llena de matices y colores. El matrimonio había sido una especie de encierro. Como si enjaularan a un ruiseñor en una pequeña jaula. Lo que había empezado como el afán de Kaoru de protegerlo hasta de sí mismo, terminó en un bloqueo artístico que lo llevó a liberarlo, para que así dejara salir aquel espíritu libre que tanto amaba.

Firmó el divorcio con risas, bromeó acerca de su extraño matrimonio, se unió a aquella loca celebración post divorcio y se acostumbró a ser de nuevo el amigo y nunca más el amor. La rabia, la frustración, la tristeza, la usó desde su corazón, en las palabras impresas en sus famosos libros, donde asesinos despiadados destrozaban los corazones de otros en venganza del dolor que sentía él, que siempre sentiría.

Cuando se despidieron aquella noche, un ligero beso rozó sus cálidos labios.

—Que te vaya bien con tu exposición en Nueva York. —le deseó Kaoru acariciando su sonrojada mejilla.

Ryu sonrió con ternura, besando la mano que le acariciaba.

—Que vendas muchas copias de tu nueva sangrienta aventura.

—Esta vez es más romántica. —le informó Kaoru sonriendo dulcemente.

Detuvo un taxi, aunque lo que quería era quedarse acariciando y besando aquel hermoso rostro. Lo ayudó a subir y lo despidió con una sonrisa.

Ryu también agitaba su mano despidiéndose de la persona que siempre había amado y que también tenía la certeza de ser un amor imposible. Cuando lo perdió de vista, limpió una lágrima que había humedecido su pálida mejilla.

— ¿Se puede alegar amor no correspondido como una diferencia irreconciliable? —murmuró quedito, recordando aquel fatídico día en que firmó un divorcio que nunca quiso firmar.

¿Serán las diferencias irreconciliables falsas excusas para no dejar salir la verdadera razón de una separación?

Diferencias irreconciliables separaron de muchas formas a cada una de estas parejas, pronto descubriremos cuanta verdad había de cada parte en la causa del final de su relación.

Los veo en el próximo capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

¿ _ **Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo? Te casaras conmigo ¿Y si nos casamos? Pues ahora tendremos que casarnos.**_

 _ **Pues ahora tendremos que casarnos…**_

Cada mañana es lo común ver un desfile de niños caminando solos y sin supervisión hacia las distintas escuelas que pueblan la región. Como pequeños soldaditos caminan con sus calcetines altos, zapatos bien pulidos, chaquetas escocesas y sombreros de ala ancha abrochados bajo el mentón. Tienen pases de trenes sujetos a sus mochilas y abordan el transporte público con total seguridad.

Dos de aquellos pequeños soldaditos se conocían desde que eran bebes y habían hecho una rutina el encontrarse cada mañana en una anónima esquina, para ir juntos a sus respectivas escuelas.

Nowaki que era dos años mayor, vivía en una zona privilegiada de la ciudad pero no porque sus padres tuviesen dinero. Su mama trabajaba en una de la casas de aquella prestigiosa zona y les permitían vivir en el interior de la misma.

Hiroki por el contrario, era el hijo único de una de aquellas familias acomodadas. Conoció a Nowaki cuando comenzaba a dar pasos y su niñera lo llevaba a un pequeño parque donde todos los niños de la zona jugaban. Se puede decir que fue una atracción instantánea. Nowaki cuidaba del pequeño y adorable Hiroki y este correspondía su amistad con entusiasmo.

Cuando crecieron un poco más y llegó la hora del colegio. Nowaki esperaba a su pequeño amigo y lo escoltaba hasta su escuela, para luego correr a donde él estudiaba. Casi siempre llegaba tarde, pero a pesar de los regaños, jamás desistió de acompañar a Hiroki.

La rutina nunca se perdió, pero la adolescencia trajo consigo algo más que una amistad. Aunque ambas familias adversaban la evidente cercanía de aquellos dos, ellos nunca desistieron. Se robaban el tiempo y se besaban en rincones secretos esparcidos por toda la ciudad.

Una tarde decidieron que ya los besos y las tímidas caricias no eran suficientes. Hiroki era el más osado de los dos y ciertamente era el más interesado en retener a Nowaki solo para sí. No le gustaba tener que competir por el amor de su novio y es que Nowaki solía ser muy popular con todo el mundo.

Odiaba a veces el carácter fácil y alegre de Nowaki, chicos y chicas se le acercaban por montones buscando su atención, lo que había hecho que Hiroki cambiara la rutina de sus días, siendo el quien iba a buscarle a la secundaria donde estudiaba.

Tal actitud le había ganado el apodo del "carcelero" pues cuando Hiroki aparecía se acaba la fiesta y Nowaki siempre rechazaba las invitaciones que le llovían por montones, solo para estar con él. Hiroki era muy posesivo y celoso y eso generaba monumentales discusiones entre ellos. Desde que habían comenzado a salir, terminaban y volvían con un ritmo agotador, hasta el día en el que Hiroki decidió atarlo a él de una vez por todas.

Nowaki no estaba muy seguro cuando cruzaron la puerta del hotel donde Hiroki lo llevó. El chico había averiguado todos los lugares que estuvieran más alejados de sus respectivas casas, aquel día faltaron a sus clases y entre emocionados y asustados abordaron el tren que los llevó a su destino.

—Hey, la vista de aquí es impresionante. Ven a ver.

Hiroki hizo un gesto de fastidio. Nowaki parecía más emocionado por la extraña habitación que por lo que en realidad habían ido a hacer allí. Se armó de paciencia y caminó hasta su distraído novio, que miraba impactado las vistas de la gran ciudad.

—Sí, es bonito. —Dijo con una suave voz, tratando de imitar los actos de seducción que se había aprendido de memoria para aquel día. —¿No te parece que deberíamos ponernos más cómodos?

Nowaki lo miró extrañado, Hiroki estaba desabrochando la camisa de su uniforme con inusitada suavidad. Su sonrisa dulce y bonita lucia más brillante que nunca y su cabello relucía brillante acariciando sus sonrojas mejillas. Solo tenía quince años, pero en ese momento no lucia puro y virginal, se veía absolutamente pecador.

Nowaki se abalanzó hacia él y lo besó con cierta torpeza. Para ambos era la primera vez a solas en un lugar desconocido e íntimo, que les daba permiso para avanzar más en lo que habían comenzado con tímidos besos.

—¿Estás seguro?

Hiroki sonrió cuando las manos temblorosas de Nowaki acariciaron la desnuda piel de su torso. Asintió dándole permiso, pues él lo deseaba, lo deseaba con locura. Nowaki rio con una estruendosa carcajada y cargándolo lo llevó a la cama entre risas, esta dio un enorme rebote cuando ellos cayeron en ella y eso causó la curiosidad infantil de Nowaki.

—Jah! Hiroki, esta cosa parece un trampolín.

 _¿Esto es en serio?_

Pensó Hiroki con fastidio, pues semidesnudo en la cama, miraba a su novio brincar sobre esta. De pronto sintió una enorme molestia, todo el esfuerzo que había hecho para preparar aquel encuentro había sido en vano. Nowaki era un estúpido inmaduro. Se paró de la cama y se dirigió hacia su maletín que había dejado tirado sobre un mueble en la entrada.

—Hey ¿dónde vas?

—Me voy a mi casa, tú puedes quedarte brincando en la cama, como el imbécil que eres.

Hiroki no logró abrir la puerta cuando ya Nowaki lo tenía apresado entre sus fuertes brazos.

—¡Suéltame maldito idiota! Tanto esfuerzo para nada. Estoy harto de ti y de tu estupidez. Terminamos y esta vez es…

Nowaki acalló los gritos con un cálido beso. Ya estaba acostumbrado al explosivo carácter de su novio y sí, se estaba comportando como un idiota, pero estaba nervioso y no estaba para nada convencido de que aquello fuera una buena idea. Pero ¿Cómo decírselo a Hiroki? Sabía que si le decía que no quería hacer aquello se pondría furioso y quizás esa vez si sería el final de su relación.

" _Bueno Kusama, es ahora o nunca"_

Se dijo dándose ánimos, porque quería hacer lo correcto. Porque esperar era lo mejor para los dos, porque el quería a Hiroki y deseaba hacer las cosas bien. Cuando dejó de besarlo y lo alejó un poco de el para mirarlo con seriedad, todo su empuje se vino abajo. Hiroki tenía el rostro húmedo de lágrimas y su mirada se veía triste y desolada.

— ¿No me deseas? ¿Es que ya no me amas?

¿Cómo iba a responder a aquello?

Hiroki era extremadamente inseguro y posesivo cuando de él se trataba. Nowaki lo había analizado a profundidad muchas veces. Con nada más mostraba Hiroki un apego tan irracional. Para los demás tenía un carácter dócil y hasta desprendido, no había nada que lo hiciera apegarse o anhelar ni nada que causara que se encendiera como un cerillo. Solo él, solo para él eran tales conductas.

" _Mierda"_

Ya era tarde para volver sobre sus pasos y aunque no era lo correcto iba a suceder. Porque claro que lo deseaba y también lo amaba. Aunque a sus diecisiete años no comprendía la complejidad de aquel sentimiento y la profundidad de las decisiones que tomaría en nombre de ese amor.

Lo besó y le susurró entre besos mientras lo llevaba a la cama esta vez para hacer cosas de adultos.

—Te amo y te deseo, claro que te deseo.

Los momentos fueron tan mágicos como ambos habían imaginado. El estar desnudos y sudorosos uno en brazos del otro. El dolor y el placer, los besos profundos y los gemidos largos. El sentir que se pertenecían más allá de los sentimientos, sentir que eran uno en la crudeza de la piel, en el instinto básico que corrompía su inocencia. La dureza del sexo de uno entrando múltiples veces en la cálida suavidad del otro y los jadeos, los gemidos, las palabras de deseo, de amor. Finalmente el clímax, la sangre y el semen mezclándose, creando vínculos que para ellos siempre serian irrompibles.

—Te amo Nowaki Kusama, siempre voy a amarte.

Así se durmió Hiroki aquella tarde, acurrucado en el tibio regazo de su novio que lo besó mil veces, sintiéndose completo y feliz. Ajenos a los momentos difíciles que les esperaban.

Pasaron dos meses idílicos. Hiroki sentía ahora una entrañable unión con su novio, como si algo secreto e intrínseco los fusionara en un solo ser. Nowaki había dejado de reunirse con sus amigos y no por petición de Hiroki, solo que no le apetecía. Salía corriendo a buscar a Hiroki a la salida de la secundaria y se iban juntos a caminar, a besarse y hacer el amor, en todos los hoteles que sus pocos ahorros le permitieron pagar.

Una tarde no lo encontró en la salida y cuando se disponía a llamarle, el padre de este lo interceptó y le habló con dureza.

—No está aquí y no va a volver. Lo mejor para ti es que no lo busques más.

Tras esas palabras el hombre se subió a un auto que le esperaba y Nowaki no lo volvió a ver. Tampoco vio a Hiroki por seis largos y angustiosos meses. Hasta que finalmente y gracias a su madre, supo dónde estaba.

Aquella no fue una agradable conversación, descubrir que su madre había sido cómplice de todo aquello, fue un duro golpe para Nowaki. No fue porque la mujer quisiera mucho a Hiroki que le informó a su hijo su paradero. Fue el hecho de ver a Nowaki consumirse lentamente por la angustia y el dolor, lo que la hizo revelar toda la historia de lo que había ocurrido con Hiroki.

—La mamá de ese chico vino una mañana y pidió hablar conmigo. — le contó a su hijo. — Me dijo que sabía que nuestros hijos se veían a escondidas desde hacía algún tiempo. Esa mañana apenas acababa de enterarse que su hijo estaba esperando un bebé.

Nowaki cubrió sus labios conmocionado por lo que estaba escuchando. Su madre negó con la cabeza, cuando lo vio palidecer.

—No te ilusiones con ese hijo, Nowaki, ella me aseguró que le harían un aborto a Hiroki.

Nowaki se sentó en la mesa con el rostro transfigurado por el dolor y las piernas temblorosas. Se ocultó abatido entre sus pálidas manos no queriendo pensar en el sentimiento de pérdida que lo inundaba.

— Hijo yo no.

Nowaki se tensó cuando su joven madre puso una mano en su hombro. No quería que lo tocara, quería gritarle y condenarla por lo que le había hecho, en complicidad con los padres de Hiroki.

—Dime donde lo llevaron. Tú sabes dónde está, dímelo.

Ella lo miró con suplica.

— ¿Qué podia hacer yo? Solo soy una simple sirvienta. Ellos tienen dinero, poder, conexiones de todo tipo. Y tú… ¿tú que podías darle a ese chico? Mírate, apenas eres un niño ¿cómo iban a criar a ese bebé si no tenían siquiera donde vivir?

Nowaki la miró con tristeza.

—Nunca te he fallado madre, nunca y ni siquiera me diste esta vez una oportunidad. Tomaron decisiones por nosotros, arbitrariamente, como si fuéramos de su propiedad.

Ella se sentó a su lado en la mesa y tomó su mano besándola con tristeza.

—Nunca me has fallado hijo y lo siento, siento mucho haberte lastimado.

Nowaki subió con renovados ánimos las sinuosas laderas de una montaña. El templo que le había descrito su madre estaba escondido en un rocoso abismo muy cerca de la cima. El lugar era frio y lúgubre. Un templo con grandes torres y poderosos muros, que más se asemejaba a un fuerte que a un internado.

Nowaki escaló uno de aquellos muros y se escabulló por los silenciosos pasillos. De pronto sonó el estridente tono del campanario y los pasillos comenzaron a llenarse de jóvenes que caminaban en filas, con la cabeza baja y envueltos en grises y gruesas túnicas. Nowaki se metió en una habitación vacía y hurgó en todos lados hasta conseguir una de aquellas túnicas.

En el enorme patio del lugar, los chicos se reunían en pequeños grupos. Nowaki caminó con su cabeza baja tratando de pasar desapercibido. Lo buscó con ahínco entre los grupos de jóvenes hasta que la voz de alguien lo alertó.

—Los alumnos del ala norte vayan a sus habitaciones.

Gritó un monje alto y robusto. De pronto todos los chicos comenzaron a reunirse en una larga fila. Nowaki estaba frenético, se le terminaba el tiempo y no faltaría mucho para que lo descubrieran.

— Kamijou kun ¿es que no escuchaste? Dije todos los alumnos del ala norte.

Sintió que su alma volvía a su sitio cuando escuchó aquella orden. Giró su rostro y vio por fin al amado ser que tanto anhelaba abrazar. Hiroki caminaba despacio y se unió a la fila cabizbajo y silencioso. Nowaki vio a los chicos perderse por un gran pasillo y se escabulló entre los arbustos grandes que adornaban el patio, para seguirlos.

—Haremos una hora de oración y meditación y luego iremos a la clase de la tarde.

Escondido tras una columna, esperó hasta que todos se perdieran por las puertas de sus habitaciones. El monje que les había hablado se metió en una pequeña capilla y fue allí cuando Nowaki aprovechó.

Hiroki estaba sentándose en la pequeña cama que junto con un closet y una silla, constituía su reducida habitación, dispuesto a llorar como lo había hecho cada día de aquel encierro, pero entonces la puerta se abrió y trajo consigo la felicidad.

—Nowaki. — murmuró quedito, no podía creerlo. Y no lo hizo hasta que este lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

—Te extrañaba tanto, tanto.

Le decía Hiroki entre lágrimas y Nowaki no podía hablar entre emocionado, asustado y feliz, pues no solo tenía entre sus brazos a la persona que amaba, sino que además sentía pegado a su cuerpo, un redondo bultito que le anunciaba una felicidad que no se esperaba.

— ¿Tú…tú estás?

Hiroki asintió entre risas y lágrimas, sintiendo feliz como Nowaki acariciaba su vientre.

—Voy a sacarte de aquí.

Pasaron quince días para que Nowaki lograra cumplir aquella promesa. No podía sacar a Hiroki de allí caminando, como lo había hecho el. No solo era peligroso sino arriesgado para el bebé. Hiroki esperó con el alma en vilo cada día. No veía la hora de irse con su amor. No era que lo hubiesen tratado mal en aquel lugar. Era un internado estricto donde sus padres lo habían enviado luego de enterarse de que estaba esperando un bebé.

Los monjes tenían un rutina de clases y oraciones, rituales de meditación y lectura. Estaban separados en pequeñas habitaciones pues no permitían el contacto personal más allá de lo necesario. No era un lugar para hacer amigos. Era un lugar de transición para expiar culpas, donde los padres dejaban a los hijos que habían sido desobedientes.

Sintió mucho temor cuando se enteró que esperaba un bebé y por mala suerte su madre lo había descubierto haciéndose la prueba en el baño. Sus padres siempre habían temido que al ser un hombre fértil, cometería alguna estupidez. Ni siquiera lo habían dejado comunicárselo a Nowaki y aún esperaba por la decisión que tomarían ellos con respecto al bebé, cuando este naciera.

Esa mañana, Hiroki sonrió esperanzado, mientras miraba por la ventaba de su anodina habitación. Ya no tendría que esperar por la decisión de sus padres, cuando Nowaki se lo llevara de ese lugar, su bebé seria solo de ellos y nadie podría arrebatárselos. Podría saber que era y comprarle cositas, mimarlo y amarlo.

Los monjes traían un medico cada mes para que lo revisara a él y a otros que estaban en la misma situación. No les dejaban saber el sexo del bebé ni hacer preguntas. Los exámenes y las ecografías se las entregaban a sus padres y en las conversaciones no se permitían los temas de embarazo, todo eso para que no se apegaran a los bebés que esperaban, ya que a la mayoría les darían en adopción.

Hiroki acarició su vientre cariñosamente y suspiró con alivio, ya él no tendría nada que temer.

Nowaki, esa noche inicio un pequeño incendio en una zona deshabitada del templo. En medio del barullo de alarmas y gritos, buscó a Hiroki y lo sacó por el patio trasero. En esa semana, entrando incognito por las noches, había buscado todas las formas posibles de salir y esa fue la mejor. Una camioneta vieja y desvencijada los esperaba. Subió a Hiroki delicadamente y emprendió el camino. Ambos reían tomados de la mano y dejando atrás el lúgubre templo, del que ya solo se veía la columna de humo que se levantaba hacia el firmamento.

Una semana después y acomodados en una pequeña casita que consiguió Nowaki con unos amigos de su madre. Recibieron a su pequeña princesa. Hiroki acababa de cumplir su noveno mes de gestación, el hospital de la zona rural donde vivieron en aquella época, era básico y carente de mayores comodidades, pero la dura camilla y la sencilla habitación donde Hiroki soportó por horas las contracciones del parto. La amable doctora y la maternal enfermera que lo conminaban con amoroso consuelo a empujar y a traer a su bebé al mundo y sobre todo el apoyo incondicional que le dio Nowaki, hicieron que Hiroki viviera aquella experiencia con fortaleza y esperanza.

Anzu nació en medio de un estruendo de llantos y risas. Nowaki le prometió con adoración, al tenerla en sus brazos, que la amaría eternamente y que crearía para ella y para Hiroki un mundo lleno de todo lo mejor que él pudiera darle.

Esa noche cuando la pequeña Anzu dormía en su modesta cunita. Nowaki se recostó al lado de un muy agotado Hiroki y lo miró dormir con su corazón lleno de amor.

— ¿Por qué no te has ido a casa?

Nowaki sonrió y lo besó dulcemente al verlo abrir los ojos.

—No me voy a mover de aquí sino es con ustedes.

—Te amo Nowaki, gracias por haber ido por mí, por todo lo que has hecho… te amo. —le susurró Hiroki acomodándose a pesar del dolor que sentía, para acurrucarse en el regazo de Nowaki.

Permanecieron una rato así hasta que Hiroki preguntó con un suspiro.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Nowaki ni siquiera lo pensó para responder.

—Pues, ahora tendremos que casarnos.

Hiroki lo miró sorprendido.

—No me veas así, es lo más lógico, por nosotros y por ella. De esa forma tus papás no podrán hacer nada para quitárnosla. Además, tú acabas de cumplir dieciséis y yo tengo dieciocho, nos podemos casar sin su consentimiento.

Y finalmente así lo hicieron. En una sencilla ceremonia en el templo de la provincia donde se refugiaron aquel tiempo, intercambiaron sus votos, con Hiroki vestido con un humilde kimono blanco y con su nena en brazos y Nowaki con un también austero kimono azul.

No intercambiaron anillos porque no tenían el dinero necesario. Nowaki había vendido la mayoría de sus pertenencias para rentar aquel lugar y mantener a su familia, pero si intercambiaron promesas y había mucho amor entre ellos. Amor que les sirvió para vivir por diez años en los que juntos formaron una hermosa familia. Hasta que finalmente la magia se acabó.

 _ **Te casarás conmigo...**_

La magia del amor puede durar para siempre o puede durar solo el lapso de un suspiro. Eso iba a saberlo Miyagi cuando por una casualidad decidió volver al hogar de su juventud.

La ciudad donde nació y creció no era precisamente una ciudad, era más bien un pequeño pueblo sencillo al que se llegaba por la carretera que une toda la costa de Oita, y que tenía una pequeña acera por la que se podia caminar y mirar el paisaje. El recorrido era corto, tenía a la derecha el mar con pequeños acantilados o zonas de arena y a la izquierda, montañas o campos verdes.

Él había visto tantas veces aquel lugar que cuando regreso no le pareció impresionante, aunque lo fuera. El pueblo de Hiji, era una mezcla de zona agrícola con los tradicionales campos de arroz y pesquera, pues al estar junto al mar tenía también un pequeño puerto lleno de embarcaciones de pesca. Como casi todos los pueblos tenía su templo muy bonito y colorido donde siempre hacían celebraciones, lo que constituía la única diversión en aquel lugar. Era un lugar bastante tranquilo y agradable con casas unifamiliares, tradicionales y casi rústicas, la mayoría de ellas con pequeños cultivos de flores, tan importantes en Japón.

El lujoso auto que lo transportaba se detuvo frente a una de aquellas casas. Miyagi tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para alejar con ello los recuerdos que le llenaban. Todo el recorrido se había visto asaltado por ellos.

Se recordaba siendo un muchacho flaco y desgarbado que navegaba con una de aquellas barquitas que pululaban en el puerto. Se recordaba llegando con su pesca al pequeño establecimiento de su padre. Allí apilaba cajas, servía mesas, limpiaba los pisos y muchas veces cerraba el local cuando su padre se retiraba por el cansancio.

Toda su vida adolescente la había pasado al servicio de su familia. Eran un clan tradicional y él era el hijo mayor, era su deber seguir los pasos de su padre y su futuro era heredar la pequeña tienda. Allí, debería trabajar hasta el cansancio, enamorar a alguna de las jóvenes que transitaban como flores silvestres por todo el pueblo en espera de que algún joven las tomara y las sacara de su apatía. Casarse, tener hijos y envejecer entre barriles de licor y comida seca.

Quizás cerró la puerta del automóvil con demasiada dureza, pues su chofer lo miró con aprensión, cuando el estruendo resonó. Aunque Miyagi no se dio cuenta de aquel gesto, porque miraba con hastío el desgastado lugar de sus recuerdos y le repugnaba pensar en el futuro que le habría esperado. De no ser porque se resistió a aquel fatídico plan y porque cada día de su juventud, aprovechó los tiempos libres para leer, para investigar y para prepararse para el futuro que él deseaba forjarse. Ahora estaría regresando de la pesca para ir a abrir la vieja tienda que aún trabajaba, ahora atendida por un primo lejano que había heredado la responsabilidad que el abandonó con tan buen gusto.

—Hijo, bienvenido…bienvenido a casa.

Su madre lo recibió cariñosamente, pero se rehusaba a abrazarlo para no dañar la cara ropa que vestía y que ella miraba con reverencia.

Miyagi amaba a su madre y dejarla en aquel pueblo le había dolido más que nada. Pero era ella una mujer muy tradicional, apegada a costumbres que se habían arraigado en su familia por generaciones. Después de conseguir el éxito y de poseer un lujoso pent-house en una de las zonas más caras y exclusivas de Tokio, la había llevado a su hogar y ella solo pudo resistir allí dos días, había sido imposible lograr que le visitara una vez más.

—No se va a dañar si me das un abrazo. —Le dijo con amor extendiendo sus brazos.

Por ella y solo por ella aguantaba aquellas visitas al lugar de sus recuerdos más indeseados. La mujer, pequeñita y frágil en la que se había convertido, lo abrazó despacio y Miyagi se llenó de su aroma a fresco, a flores de vainilla y a mar.

—Te traje un montón de cosas y esta vez espero que las uses.

Miyagi besó con emoción la sien encanecida de su madre y le sonrió. Le traía siempre cosas que pensaba le harían la vida más fácil, pero ella solo los veía y reía emocionada, jamás utilizaba los complicados aparatos, como ella les llamaba.

Lo único que había logrado Miyagi llevarle, que le encantaba, era una pequeña tetera eléctrica que ella cuidaba como un preciado tesoro.

Ella lo miró apenada.

—Esas son cosas muy avanzadas para una anciana como yo, hijo querido. Nunca sabré como usarlas y son tan bonitas, me da pena dañarlas.

Miyagi suspiró emocionado y acarició tiernamente la piel de sus mejillas, sonrojadas y suaves, como siempre las recordaba.

—Esta vez te traje vestidos, zapatos y muchas cosas para tu invernadero.

— ¿Me trajiste semillas? —preguntó emocionada.

El asintió sonriendo encantado, pues por primera vez la había hecho feliz.

Las manos rugosas y llenas de durezas envolvieron las suyas suaves y estilizadas.

—Gracias hijo mío. — le dijo entusiasmada, llevándolo al interior de la casa. —Shinobu Kun va a estar feliz, él quería sembrar cosas nuevas.

— ¿Shinobu-kun?

—Sí, el hijo de los Takatsuki, él me ayuda en la siembra todos los días después de la escuela.

Miyagi comió con sus padres aquella noche y durmió en la incómoda habitación de su juventud. Por más que había hablado con su padre he insistido en reformar aquella vieja casa, siempre había conseguido una negativa. Ahora estaba allí, en medio de una ola de calor, siendo comido por los mosquitos y durmiendo en una incómoda cama.

—Mañana regreso a Tokio. —se dijo con firmeza, mientras caminaba como león enjaulado por la pequeña habitación.

Cada vez eran menos frecuentes las visitas y su madre le había llamado con la voz nostálgica para preguntarle porque ya no los visitaba. Al mirar alrededor y verse rodeado de tanta incomodidad, se preguntó por qué su mama no entendía que su vida había cambiado, que él había cambiado.

Logró dormirse ya casi al amanecer y despertó con la luz del sol ya muy alta en el horizonte. Habían sido unas risas amenas la que lo habían despertado y cuando salió de la casa para ver quien lo molestaba con tal escándalo, es encontró con que el destino le abría la puerta hacia un escenario, que hasta ese momento, a sus treinta y cinco años, desconocía.

Junto a su madre en el jardín trasero de la casa, había un joven que no podia tener más de quince años. Tenía una piel tan blanca y perfecta como la porcelana fina que adornaba uno de los estantes de su hogar. La esbelta figura estaba cubierta por un ajustado pantalón con una tela que en otros lados habría sido escandalosa y que solo cubría hasta poco más abajo de su rodillas, dejando sus pantorrillas y todo el resto de sus torneadas piernas descubiertas, hasta unos pies adornados por unas cándidas sandalias que apenas cubrían su perfección, pues parecían esculpidos por el propio Miguel Angel.

Miyagi se ocultó un poco para poder seguir admirando a la perfecta criatura. Su madre ponía un delantal viejo y desgastado sobre la blanca camisa que cubría el estilizado torso y cuando este se dio la vuelta para que ella le atara un nudo, Miyagi sintió un estremecimiento en su cuerpo. Las curvas de aquellas redondas nalgas eran más que preciosas. Hacían el juego perfecto con las largas piernas la estilizada cintura el fino torso, los hombros delgados, el cuello de cisne, el cabello color de sol y el sublime rostro que coronaba todo aquel esplendor.

—Ah, ya llego Shinobu kun. — dijo de pronto su padre, tras él.

Miyagi trató de ocultar toda la turbación que lo llenaba

— ¿Ese es el chico que ayuda a mamá en el invernadero? — preguntó, fingiendo desinterés.

—Sí. — le respondió su padre, encendiendo un cigarro. —es raro que no te acuerdes de él, nació cuando ya te habías ido, pero las veces que venias a visitarnos te perseguía como un cachorrito.

— ¿Qué edad tiene?

—Cumple diecisiete este año.

Shinobu giró su rostro, hacía rato que sentía que alguien lo estaba mirando. La señora Yo no le había dicho que su hijo le estaba visitando ese día y cuando se encontró con la mirada penetrante del hombre que lo veía con interés, sintió un profundo estremecimiento.

—Hola hijo, que bueno que ya despertaste, ya voy a ir a servirte el desayuno. — Grito su madre al verlo. —Ven un momento para que conozcas a Shinobu kun.

Shinobu no sabía qué hacer con sus manos nerviosas, había esperado por dos años aquella visita. Cuando cumplió sus quince años pensó que podría verlo y él no había aparecido. Cumplió los dieciséis y tampoco volvió, sus cumpleaños coincidían casi siempre con las fechas en las que Miyagi visitaba la casa. Ahora el hombre de sus sueños estaba allí y el parecía un excusa de persona, con aquella ropa sucia y llena de tierra.

—Este es Shinobu-kun, hijo. El me ayuda mucho con las plantas del invernadero que mandaste a hacer para mí.

Shinobu se sonrojó hasta los pies, al ver a Miyagi inclinarse en una elegante reverencia.

—Gracias por tu trabajo duro y por ayudar a mi madre. Ese invernadero es lo único que me ha dejado hacer por ella y me hace feliz que ella lo ame.

Shinobu no encontraba su voz, sabía que debía agradecer, que debía decir algo.

Miyagi rio con picardía, terminando de enmudecerlo y de colorearlo con un hermoso carmesí.

—Mamá, creo que voy a irme al comedor, he avergonzado a tu ayudante.

La mujer rio con picardía y Miyagi reverenció de nuevo a Shinobu, antes de marcharse con unas sugerentes palabras.

—Te veré luego Shinobu kun, tal vez en ese momento si quieras decir algo.

Shinobu se sintió paralizado y lo miró partir, no sin cierta nostalgia.

—Le gustas. — murmuró la mujer a su lado y Shinobu salió de su estupor para mirarla con asombro.

—No me veas así, le gustas ¿no viste como te estaba mirando? — en ella se veía una palpable alegría y por su expresión, Shinobu sabía que estaba haciendo planes. —Tenemos que hacer que se enamore de ti, así volverá a casa y también volverá a ser feliz, aquí en su hogar, con nosotros y contigo dándole una hermosa familia.

Shinobu sonrió ante la infantil felicidad de la señora Yô. Eran unos planes muy bonitos y más cuando ella conocía sus sentimientos por su hijo. Ella siempre lo sabía todo y eso era agradable para él, porque no tenía que dar explicaciones.

—Pero tienes que ser mas pícaro, muchachito. No te puedes quedar todo embobado mirándolo sin decirle nada. Pareces un pajarito asustado.

Shinobu rio con ganas y miró con emoción al interior de la casa.

— ¿Podría ser posible? — murmuró quedito.

Pensando si quizás no estaría pidiendo demasiado. Miyagi y el vivían en dos mundos muy opuestos. Hasta pensarlo era una locura.

—Nosotros lo haremos posible. — Le dijo la anciana tomando su mano con ternura. —Ahora vamos a quitarte ese feo delantal, hoy me ayudarás en la cocina. Tienes que hacer unos de esos ricos pasteles que tu mamá te enseño a preparar. A los hombres se los conquista por el estómago.

No resultó tan desacertada la idea. Miyagi se comió con gula el rico pastel que Shinobu preparó. Cuando Shinobu encontró su aplomo, logró hablar con Miyagi naturalmente y en la tarde, salieron con el permiso de sus padres, a dar un paseo por el puerto.

—No cambia nada en este lugar. —murmuró Miyagi al ver llegar las barcas al puerto.

—Debe parecerte aburrido, después de todo vives en la gran ciudad.

Estaban caminando por la sedosa arena. Miyagi se detuvo y lo miró con una suave sonrisa.

—¿No te parece aburrido a ti? ¿No te gustaría conocer algo más? Salir de toda esta tediosa rutina.

Shinobu le sonrió dulcemente y emprendió de nuevo la caminata.

—Lo que para ti es una tediosa rutina para otros, como yo, es algo natural. Me gusta venir al puerto por el pescado fresco, me gusta caminar por el malecón y mirar el mar cuando el sol se oculta en el horizonte. Me gusta plantar las semillas que pronto crecerán y darán frutos. Me gusta la vida sencilla y sin sobresaltos.

" _Yo te hare cambiar de idea"_

Pensó Miyagi, mirándolo de pronto con codicia. Era algo realmente perfecto y hermoso que él deseaba con ahínco, poseer.

— ¿Por qué me miras así? — preguntó Shinobu intimidado por la intensa mirada.

— ¿Dónde habías estado?

Shinobu sonrió complacido, tal vez la mamá de Miyagi tenía razón, tal vez si le gustaba a aquel hombre.

—Frente a ti, solo que las primeras veces apenas alcanzaba tu rodilla y cuando ya crecí, no me mirabas. Los dos últimos años no volviste así que…

— ¿Me esperabas? — le preguntó Miyagi, tomándolo del brazo y acercándolo a su febril cuerpo, lleno de deseos por abrazarlo y besarlo.

Shinobu asintió con timidez.

—¿Dime por qué?

Shinobu negó con la cabeza, bajando su mirada apenado.

Miyagi tomó su mentón y le alzó suavemente la cabeza para que sus miradas se encontraran.

—Dímelo. —le susurró con suavidad, con su labios muy cerca, casi ronzando los de Shinobu.

—Me-me gustas.

Miyagi rio roncamente, embriagado por el triunfo que sentía en todo su ser. Entonces lo besó y lo besó por horas, hasta que la noche bajó el telón y los sorprendió en medio de cálidos besos a las orillas del tranquilo mar.

Miyagi se fue unos días después, molesto y un poco asombrado por el carácter que tenía su ahora novio.

Por más que había insistido, Shinobu se había negado a irse con él. Para el chico era impensable dejar a sus padres así de repente, para embarcarse en una relación tan improvisada. El día antes de marcharse habían discutido y aunque las últimas palabras de Miyagi habían sido una negativa a mantener una relación formal. No había pasado una semana cuando regresó y entre disculpas finalmente claudicó.

Miyagi, se obligó a ir todos los fines de semana a visitar a su "novio" a compartir a sus "suegros" y a quedarse en la incómoda habitación de su odiada casa, todo lleno de sonrisas y aparente amabilidad. Solo esperaba el momento para que Shinobu cediera y una vez conseguido su objetivo, se lo llevaría de aquel lugar y no volverían jamás.

La oportunidad se le presentó, unida a una desgracia. Aquel fin de semana había tenido un viaje impostergable, se había disculpado con Shinobu y este le había entendido perfectamente. Shinobu entendía la ajetreada vida de Miyagi y sentía que le daba un poco de paz cuando lo atraía a sus brazos cada fin de semana y lo llenaba de la relajante vida del campo.

—El fin de semana que viene, te haré unos ricos pasteles y prepararé una canasta de picnic, para que pasemos toda la tarde junto al rio. — le susurró con ternura, cuando este lo llamó del aeropuerto antes de subirse a su vuelo privado.

—¿Y me vas a dejar besarte y acariciarte por todo el cuerpo, allí donde no me has dejado tocarte antes?

—Miyagi san. — se quejó Shinobu, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo se estremecía.

Miyagi sonrió. —Esta vez voy a llegar hasta el final Shinobu, te voy a hacer el amor sobre el verde prado, voy a desnudarte y a besarte en todos partes, hasta que me ruegues que te haga mío.

— Deja de decir esas cosas, podrían escucharte. Que tengas un buen viaje y regresa pronto.

Miyagi rio con satisfacción, en el temblor de la voz de Shinobu intuyó su excitación, ya lo tenía donde quería.

—Te veré el próximo fin de semana, mi amor.

Shinobu colgó el teléfono sintiendo que su corazón palpitaba desbocado ¿podría seguir negándose? Miyagi ya se lo había advertido y para Shinobu ya era francamente un sacrificio no entregarse a aquel mundo de sensaciones que Miyagi le ofrecía.

—Cariño ¿vamos a ir a la feria del templo? — le preguntó su madre, un rato después.

Aquel sábado era festivo y los padres de Shinobu siempre ponían un puesto con dulces en la atestada feria. Shinobu adoraba las celebraciones, las comidas que vendían en los diferentes tarantines y sobre todo los fuegos artificiales. Como Miyagi no vendría ese día, se vistió con sencillez y se fue con sus padres a vender sus dulces y a disfrutar del ambiente.

La mama de Miyagi se pasó por el lugar. Triste porque su hijo no iría a visitarles, se fue a compartir con su querido yerno.

Miyagi abordó el avión, sintiendo que su caro pantalón le molestaba en cierta parte, que había estado desentendida por ya un largo tiempo. De donde escoger para aliviar aquel "malestar" tenia, pero Miyagi sabía que si esperaba, la recompensa iba a ser mayúscula. Shinobu era todo pureza y su virginidad era un tesoro precioso que el precisaba tomar sin mancha alguna. Así que se había impuesto el celibato como un precio a pagar, por tal regalo de virtud que Shinobu le daba.

Cuando llegó al aeropuerto de Shanghái estaba agotado. Había pasado las poco más de dos horas que duró el vuelo, arreglando los papeles que llevaba a su reunión. En el hotel tampoco había descansado mucho, lo esperaba una cena con sus socios y debía llevar unos informes que iban a discutir.

—Yô sama, tiene una llamada de su casa.

Miyagi se extrañó, su madre no le llamaba nunca y su padre menos. Acababa hacía unas horas de hablar con Shinobu. Con cierto temor tomó la llamada que su asistente le comunicó.

El pequeño hospital del pueblo, apenas se daba abasto con las víctimas. Un caso fortuito que nadie jamás había esperado. La mecha de alguno de los fuegos artificiales había ocasionado un incendio, que gracias a la sequía que los aquejaba en aquellos días, había tomado grandes proporciones.

Shinobu, golpeado, adolorido, medio asfixiado y en shock, ocupaba una de las muchas camillas que poblaban el pasillo del atestado hospital. Había perdido a sus padres aquella noche, entre los gritos, los empujones, el intenso fuego y el humo denso que nos les dejaba encontrar a sus seres queridos.

La turba por huir había sido tan grande, que muchos de los que no murieron quemados, lo hicieron aplastados por la gente que corría para salvar sus vidas.

Miyagi llegó casi al amanecer, había salido como loco del hotel y tomado un vuelo privado de regreso a Japón. La carretera que lo llevaba a su antiguo hogar le pareció eterna y cuando llegó al pequeño pueblo aún no podia creer que había perdido a su madre. Los padres de Shinobu también habían muerto y su novio estaba mal herido.

Consiguió a su padre en las afueras del pequeño hospital, mucha gente esperaba por los alrededores, queriendo quedarse cerca de sus seres queridos, ya sea estuvieran vivos o hubiesen muerto en el terrible incendio.

Cunado abrazó al hombre que de pronto le pareció más anciano de lo que recordaba, lo sintió temblar y lloró sin poderlo evitar por la pérdida de la preciosa vida de su madre.

Muy pronto estaba junto a la camilla de Shinobu. El joven se veía pálido y maltrecho, una venda circundaba toda su frente, tenía un brazo enyesado y múltiples hematomas en todo su cuerpo.

—Te voy a sacar de aquí mi amor. —murmuró, besando con cuidado los pálidos labios.

Shinobu abrió los ojos y no podia creer lo que veía.

—M-Miyagi s-san — murmuró entre sollozos. Por fin podia llorar por sus pérdidas, en brazos de quien había deseado con todo el corazón tener a su lado.

Miyagi supo sin duda alguna que tenía que hacer algo y tenía que ser ya. Solo que las mejores decisiones no se toman en los momentos en el que el juicio se encuentra nublado por el dolor.

— Te casarás conmigo y voy a sacarte de este maldito lugar.

Shinobu sintió los tibios dedos que limpiaban sus lágrimas y miró el resuelto rostro del hombre que amaba. Estaba cansado, adolorido y profundamente triste. No tenía nada que perder y ya nada lo ataba a aquel lugar, así que solo asintió y se dejó llevar.

Por respeto a su madre y a los padres de Shinobu, Miyagi permaneció una semana más en aquel pueblo. Después del entierro, respetaron el duelo, hicieron las ceremonias respectivas y a finales de aquella aciaga semana, se casaron en un íntimo acto.

Shinobu había pasado por todo aquel proceso, convaleciente y adormecido en un dolor que lo ahogaba. El día de la ceremonia apenas sintió un atisbo de felicidad por saber que Miyagi lo amaba y se uniría con él en el sagrado vinculo del matrimonio, para cuidarlo, amarlo y protegerlo por siempre.

Cuando cruzó la carretera que lo alejaba del pequeño pueblo del que nunca había salido, metido en un lujoso auto en compañía de Miyagi, se acurrucó en el regazo de su esposo, despidiéndose de sus padres y de su vida anterior y esperando con el corazón haber tomado la mejor decisión.

 _ **¿Y si nos casamos?**_

El corazón es la mayoría de las veces el mejor consejero, nada como sentir que sus latidos apresurados te empujan hacia esa persona y le susurran a tu terca mente que se arriesgue.

La universidad era grande y espaciosa, miles de estudiantes la circulaban cada día y era difícil distinguir rostros entre tanta variedad, pero Kaoru Asahina esperaba cada mañana a un rostro en particular, que desde hace mucho había llamado su atención.

Recostado de un árbol dejaba pasar el tiempo, esperando que el joven pasara por allí y le regalara una de sus dulces sonrisas. Era amor a primera vista y la mente creativa de Asahina, ya había hecho una historia de ese amor, aunque ni siquiera se había atrevido a hablarle.

Ryu era de esas personas que vivían inmersas en un complicado mundo interior. Era despistado, inocente, crédulo y siempre parecía estar más allá de todo, como si su cuerpo estuviera afincado en la tierra por la pura gravedad y su mente volara libre en la complejidad de sus pensamientos abstractos.

La coherencia no era una de sus virtudes y muchas veces lo inusual de sus pensamientos se extendía más allá de su mente, como llevándolo a expresar su vida de modo diferente con su sello muy personal. Era así como en su época universitaria, Ryu llevaba su cabello de un color diferente cada día y no siempre hacia coincidir el modelo de sus zapatos. Su ropa era llamativa y colorida, amplia y holgada, muchas veces con pequeñas manchas de pintura. Cargaba consigo un enorme maletín lleno de pinturas y pinceles y todo lo que necesitara para pintar, porque nunca se sabía cuándo podía llegar la inspiración.

Y es que era habitual verlo quedarse pensativo un segundo frente a cualquier escena y observarlo sacar todo su material, para pintar por lo que podía ser unas pocas horas o días enteros. Su genio era muy conocido en la facultad de arte y ya tenía propuestas de muchos compradores anónimos y hasta de prestigiosas galerías por sus pinturas.

Pero a él no le importaba nada de eso, a él solo le gustaba pintar y era eso lo que hacía. Los complicados procesos de compra o negociación de sus pinturas se los dejaba a la Universidad.

Fue una mañana cuando la inspiración tocó la puerta de Ryu y con quien menos se lo había esperado.

Asahina lo estaba esperando, recostado de su habitual árbol y cuando lo vio de lejos, sonrió complacido. Ese día llevaba el cabello azul, recogido en una pequeña coleta, un pantalón extenso y verde cubría sus piernas y una camisa naranja con flores azules completaba el atuendo.

Asahina esperó que como siempre el chico le sonriera y siguiera de largo, pero eso no ocurrió. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando este caminó lentamente hacia él y cuando ya estaban frente a frente, le habló con una tímida sonrisa.

—¿Me dejas pintarte? El sol está muy bonito, mira— le dijo señalándole con su preciosa mano, los rayos que se colaban por entre las ramas de los árboles. —Hace una composición de colores perfecta y enmarca muy bien tu silueta. Con tu rostro nostálgico recostado allí del árbol, sería una bonita pintura.

Kaoru, el dueño de la elocuencia, se había quedado mudo ante tal petición. Claro que entendía lo que Ryu le estaba diciendo, pero tenerlo allí de frente, recibiendo de él, más que una sonrisa,, era como estar soñando y sentía que si decía algo se iba a despertar.

—Disculpa, no quise molestarte…

—No…no me molestas, adelante, píntame. —le detuvo Kaoru aceleradamente, temiendo perder la mejor oportunidad que se le presentaría en su vida. — ¿Cómo quieres que me pare? ¿Quieres alguna pose en especial?

Ryu rio con ingenua emoción, cuando Kaoru empezó a posar de forma estrafalaria, subiendo sus brazos para enmarcar sus músculos.

—Solo quédate como estabas. — le dijo, señalando el lugar, mientras sonreía.

Muy pronto se había sentado sobre la yerba y en un pequeño caballete garabateaba las primeras líneas, mientras Kaoru lo miraba arrobado.

—Siempre estas allí. —le dijo Ryu un rato después, sin apartar la vista de las líneas que aún no tenían forma. — ¿Esperas a alguien? ¿Tu novia quizás?

Kaoru hubiese querido responderle que lo esperaba a él y que en ese momento estaba haciendo su más preciado sueño, realidad. Al no conseguir respuesta, Ryu apartó la vista de lo que pintaba y se quedó mirando a Kaoru con una dulce sonrisa.

—Me gusta tu rostro pensativo. Cuando estas allí parado y miras hacia el pasillo se siente como si esperaras un regalo, es muy bonita esa expresión.

Kaoru sonrió con nerviosismo, jamás le habían dicho algo tan bonito.

—Yo-yo espero que…

—Isaka san, te buscan en dirección.

Las palabras de Kaoru nunca llegarían a Ryu, esa vez fue un accidente que sufrieron los padres del joven, lo que evitó que sus sentimientos fueran revelados.

Pasó mucho tiempo para que Ryu regresara a la universidad, cuando volvió, ya habían pasado unos meses y Kaoru había perdido la esperanza de volverlo a ver. Ryu pasaba cada día por el largo pasillo esperando encontrar al melancólico chico, pero no lo volvió a ver. Hasta que una tarde, lo encontró sentado en unos bancos, rodeado de muchas personas.

—Eh Asahina, ese chico raro te está mirando.

Cuando Kaoru se dio la vuelta y miró a Ryu, este le sonrió, saludándole con su grácil mano.

—No me esperen para el juego chicos, no voy a volver hoy. —se despidió, con el corazón henchido de emoción. Ese día pensó que había atrapado a su musa, pero las cosas no sucedieron como esperaba.

Pasaron dos años y finalmente terminaron la universidad. Ryu llevaba en esa época el cabello corto y había tomado un especial afecto por la ropa negra. Sus pinturas, al principio hiperrealistas se habían vuelto un complejo conjunto de líneas y formas abstractas, que para Kaoru, no tenían ni pies ni cabeza. Él, trabajaba ahora para una editorial y escribía artículos de actualidad. Le gustaba su trabajo, pero no lo llenaba, así que también había comenzado a escribir sus propias historias.

Se había mudado a un pequeño piso en las afueras de la ciudad, lo que le llevaba casi una hora para llegar a la editorial y salía muy tarde por las noches, lo cual lo hacía llegar agotado a su hogar. Ryu y él habían construido una muy cercana amistad, pero para disgusto de Kaoru, el asunto no había pasado de allí.

En esa época, Ryu vivía en un departamento muy cerca de la zona empresarial de Tokio. El lugar era espacioso e iluminado, pero hasta allí llegaban sus ventajas. Apenas tenía muebles, implementos de pintura pululaban por todo el lugar, había cuadros hasta bajo la cama y las facturas de cuentas vencidas comenzaban a acumularse sobre una mesa.

Ryu se había sumergido tanto en su mente, que cuando no estaba pintando, estaba durmiendo y se le había olvidado vivir. Una tarde, en la que la electricidad se fue en todo el edificio donde funcionaba la editorial, Kaoru tuvo la oportunidad de escapar. Les habían dado la tarde libre y él supo precisamente a donde quería ir.

Tocó dos veces y no obtuvo respuesta, cuando intentó forzar la puerta la encontró abierta y eso le molestó.

—Este imbécil no tiene límites. —murmuró con molestia, cerrando la puerta con seguro al entrar. — Ryu, idiota, ponle seguro a la puerta.

Pero su grito no obtuvo respuesta y cuando Kaoru comenzó a preocuparse, lo encontró recostado sobre uno de sus lienzos con el rostro pálido y la respiración agitada.

Una hora después, estaba en el hospital y Ryu era revisado por los especialistas. Cuando anocheció, ya el corazón de Kaoru había vuelto a su ritmo, porque Ryu descansaba en una cómoda cama.

— ¿Kaoru? — le llamó al despertar y ver su rostro preocupado.

Kaoru se sentó a su lado y tomó con cariño su pálida mano.

— ¿Te quieres morir como Van Gogh? Estoy seguro que tus cuadros también se venderán muy caros.

Ryu sonrió y apretó la mano calida, que sostenía la suya.

—Van Gogh se suicidó…

— ¿Y qué crees que has estado haciendo tú?

Unos días después, cuando volvió a su casa, la encontró muy diferente a como la había dejado. Incluso podía ver el piso. Un bonito piso de madera que era lo que más lo había enamorado de aquel lugar.

Kaoru había pagado todas las cuentas, había llenado la alacena de comida y hasta había arreglado una de las habitaciones vacías para que Ryu la usara de estudio.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía este lugar así. — murmuró Ryu, sonreído.

Kaoru lo llevó a su cuarto y lo recostó en la cama cuidadosamente.

—Recuerda que el doctor te dijo que debes descansar, una pulmonía necesita reposo y aunque te hayan dado de alta aun debes descansar.

Ryu le sonrió y tomó su mano, para invitarlo a sentarse a su lado en la cama.

—Gracias Kaoru, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Kaoru le sonrió y contuvo sus deseos de besarlo y abrazarlo, había estado muy preocupado aquellos días al verlo tan débil y enfermo.

—Voy a quedarme esta noche para ver que tomes tus medicinas y vendré seguido a verte.

—¿Porque no te quedas, permanentemente?… —le pidió Ryu, sintiéndose esperanzado. —Digo… hay suficiente espacio, un cuarto vacío y podemos compartir el estudio.

Kaoru se lo quedó mirando, estaba emocionado, feliz, pero como siempre le pasaba con Ryu, no lograba dejar salir sus sentimientos.

—Te queda cerca el trabajo. —murmuró Ryu quedito, negándose a dejar de insistir, pero sintiendo que ya no tenía esperanza.

—Mañana iré a buscar mis cosas. —Le dijo Kaoru con entusiasmo y respondió a la feliz sonrisa de Ryu, con un suave beso en su mejilla. —Ahora duérmete, más tarde te traigo la cena.

Ryu esa noche durmió feliz y muchos meses después, la felicidad continuó.

El lugar se llenó de muebles y una rutina organizaba el caos. Como a Ryu le llegaba la inspiración a horas nada convencionales y Kaoru también escribía hasta altas horas de la noche, habían decidió compartir habitación para dejar libre la que Kaoru ocupaba y así la convirtieron en un estudio. Ahora cada uno tenía su espacio de trabajo y no peleaban por el desorden. Aun así, las peleas eran frecuentes.

—Ryu, maldita sea, no dejes tus pinturas regadas por todo el lugar. — Se quejaba Kaoru una tarde. Con el pie azul y dejando huellas por el piso de madera, llegó a la habitación y encontró al objeto de su molestia, dormido entre las revueltas sabanas de su cama.

— ¿Qué demonios haces en mi cama?

—Ummm Kaoru, no grites, déjame dormir.

 _¿Déjame dormir? ¿Enserio?_

Kaoru lanzó furioso, el tubo de pintura que llevaba en su mano y que había pisado nada más entrar a su casa, la pintura golpeó a Ryu en la cabeza, terminando de despertarle.

— ¿Que rayos?

— ¡No dejes tus malditas pinturas en el suelo, mira como tengo el pie, por culpa de tu maldito desorden!

Ryu se paró indignado, sobando su dolorida cabeza.

—Y por eso tienes que golpearme… tú… tú…moco.

Kaoru sintió que toda la rabia lo abandonada y sin poderlo evitar se echó a reír.

—¿Moco? — le preguntó entre risas —¿eso es todo lo que puedes decir?

Ryu, indignado, le lanzó una almohada, pero el muy idiota no paraba de reír, hasta que lleno de ira, caminó hacia él, dispuesto a golpearle. Kaoru, viendo las intenciones, lo tomó por los brazos y la ira y la risa se desvanecieron en el calor del primer beso, de muchos que compartirían.

Esa tarde hicieron el amor en las sabanas revueltas, con huellas azules por todo el lugar. También lo hicieron en la madrugada y a la mañana siguiente y pasaron muchos días encerrados entre aquellas cuatro paredes, desnudos, sudorosos, llenos de semen y agotados por haber hecho el amor por todo el lugar. Como si quisieran recobrar el tiempo que habían perdido.

Ryu había pintado sobre la piel de Kaoru, innumerables trazos de colores y formas y Ryu tenía sobre sus nalgas y entre sus muslos, las palabras más obscenas que a Kaoru se le habían ocurrido, para describir la perfección de su cuerpo. Una mañana los sorprendió el sol, desnudos en el medio de la sala. Ryu descansaba sobre el regazo de Kaoru y este lo abrazaba compulsivamente.

—Tenemos que despertar. — murmuró Kaoru, besando su cabello.

Ryu se acurrucó más y acarició con ternura el delgado torso.

— ¿Y si mejor nos quedamos soñando?

Kaoru sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

— ¿Y si nos casamos?

Ryu asintió sonriendo, como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo.

—Pero primero nos bañamos, dudo que nos dejen entrar así al registro. —espetó Kaoru, riendo complacido y le llenó de besos una vez más, seguro de que ahora lo tendría para siempre.

Al día siguiente, salieron de su sueño y habiendo reunido en la noche todos sus papeles, se casaron en un registro civil, con la ayuda de un amigo de Kaoru.

Esa noche durmieron como esposos de la misma fácil forma en la que habían comenzado a vivir como amigos. Pero no todo iba a ser tan fácil y sus diferencias iban a hacer muy cuesta arriba su sencilla relación.

 _ **¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?**_

Las diferencias constituyen el éxito o el fracaso de una relación. A algunos les puede funcionar el compartir cualidades con su pareja, a otros les gusta la novedad de no tener nada en común.

Y nada en común tenían Misaki Takahashi y Akihiko Usami.

Misaki era el segundo hijo de una acomodada familia. Consentido, mimado y sobreprotegido vivía en una burbuja rosa, creyendo que el mundo era una película de Disney, lleno de finales felices. No tenía porque no ser así, era lo que había visto. Sus padres llevaban un matrimonio de muchos años, estable y feliz. Su hermano mayor era el próximo a heredar las empresas de su familia y era muy competente y responsable. Estaba por contraer matrimonio con una deliciosa jovencita de sociedad y juntos hacían una pareja encantadora.

Misaki había crecido dentro de un mundo privilegiado, donde la vida parecía fácil.

Akihiko muy por el contrario, venia de una familia que también ostentaba el dinero y el poder, pero que en otras cosas estaba irremediablemente rota. No había finales felices en la vida de Akihiko, sus padres divorciados, un hermanastro que apenas trataba y un sinfín de secretos y traiciones era lo que había visto en el transcurso de su vida.

Lo único bueno en su rutina diaria, era caminar por el jardín que colindaba con sus vecinos y escuchar a la hermosa criatura que cantaba cada tarde, con una voz tan perfecta que le hacía creer que escuchaba un ángel.

Era común escucharlo en la compañía de un Shamisen, que tocaba como un experto y a veces le regalaba las hermosas notas de una guitarra, que hacía gala perfecta con su melodiosa voz.

Misaki esperaba las tardes con inocente emoción, pues en esos momentos podía regalarle lo único que tenía, a la persona que ocupaba siempre sus pensamientos. Su vecino, Akihiko Usami, siempre había sido su más secreta obsesión. Lo miraba oculto entre las cortinas, cuando salía de su casa rumbo a la universidad.

El salía después camino a su secundaria, tejiendo innumerables historias acerca de cómo se casaría con aquel apuesto joven y tendrían dos hijos y una hermosa casa en una colina. Cuando regresaba de clases, se bañaba, comía, hacia sus tareas y esperaba a su profesor de música. Y cuando ya no tenía más que hacer, se sentaba en el alfeizar de su ventana y lo esperaba. Su corazón se estremecía al escuchar el rugir del motor de su auto, corría y se ponía sus mejores galas para salir al jardín y sentado en un pequeño banco, se concentraba para regalarle las mejores canciones que conocía.

Él sabía que Akihiko lo escuchaba, podía sentirlo cuando se acercaba, podía intuir que estaba allí, oculto entre los arbustos, mirándolo, oyéndolo y cada día se esmeraba más en sus canciones.

Una tarde no vino y pasaron muchas tardes sin que su único espectador apareciera. Asustado, preocupado y triste se había atrevido a ir a la casa del joven. Ya había pasado una semana y Misaki temía que algo muy malo hubiese ocurrido.

Cuando tocó la puerta, un hombre de aspecto muy formal lo recibió y las noticias que le dio, le confirmaron sus peores temores.

Akihiko había discutido con su padre una mañana y molesto había salido en su auto. El accidente había sido aparatoso y solo un milagro había evitado que se matara. Aun así, estaba en coma, en una prestigiosa clínica de la ciudad, con múltiples heridas y una conmoción cerebral de la que no sabían si despertaría.

Misaki le pidió a su hermano que lo llevara a aquel lugar, no podía ni siquiera pensar en que el joven muriera y no pudiera aunque fuera haberle dicho adiós.

La enfermera lo llevó hasta la habitación donde el joven dormía, lleno de cables y tubos. Misaki sintió que su corazón se detenía. Lloró con dolor acariciando el pálido rostro y sentándose a su lado.

—Háblale. — le dijo la enfermera, condoliéndose del dolor de aquel precioso jovencito. —Los pacientes en coma escuchan, háblale, eso le dará fuerzas para regresar.

Misaki no le habló. Esa y todas las tardes que fue a visitarle, Misaki cantó para él, las más hermosas canciones. Canciones melancólicas y románticas que llenaban el corazón de deliciosas emociones.

Cuando las enfermeras lo escuchaban, sonreían emocionadas y habían llegado a esperar aquellos momentos con ilusión, pues aquella dulce voz llenaba todo aquel lugar de alegría, de esperanza, de amor y eso también era una medicina.

—Ya llegó el ángel. —dijo una de ellas, una tarde.

Pero no había emoción en su voz, el ángel ese día recibiría la más triste de las noticias.

—Ya ha pasado un mes cariño, su padre dice que no va a esperar más.

Misaki escuchó con su corazón lleno de dolor, como la mujer le decía que al día siguiente desconectarían a Akihiko. Su corazón podría no funcionar bien sin los aparatos y no podían predecir que afecciones había sufrido su cerebro, sino despertaba.

Para Misaki todo aquello eran excusas. Excusas para no luchar, para darse por vencido. Esa tarde el ambiente se llenó de tristeza y todos lloraron con el corazón dolido, por las notas de una triste canción de despedida que entonó el pequeño jovencito, diciéndole adiós a su muy querido amor.

Misaki lloró toda esa noche y ni sus padres ni su querido hermano ni la música que tanto amaba, le dieron consuelo. Al despuntar la mañana, corrió a la casa Usami y cuando el mayordomo le abrió, pidió hablar con el padre de Akihiko.

El hombre jamás olvidaría las suplicas de aquel afectado jovencito.

—No lo deje morir, es su hijo, luche por él. Luche.

Misaki vio partir a la familia en el lujoso auto negro, desde la ventana donde esperaba a Akihiko cada mañana, pero no los vio regresar. Al pasar los días se dio por vencido. Akihiko había muerto. No dejó que sus padres ni su hermano, averiguaran nada, no quería saber y su familia respetó sus deseos.

Un mes después y debido a la depresión en la que había caído su hijo, se mudaron de aquel lugar. Muy lejos en la otra punta de la ciudad, comenzaron una nueva vida. Misaki se graduó de secundaria y firmó un contrato con una disquera. Sus padres al principio se habían negado, pero había sido Takahiro el que los había convencido.

—Déjenlo cantar, ¿no ven que es en esos momentos en los que el vuelve a vivir?

El primer disco estaba teniendo mucho éxito, pero a Misaki no le importaba el éxito o la fortuna. Cantaba para él, solía pensar que era una estrella en el cielo y que podía oírlo cuando cantaba. Ya había pasado más de un año y el sentimiento de pérdida estaba intacto en su corazón.

Una tarde, se paseaba por el jardín y se sentó en el muro que separaba la casa de un acantilado que miraba al vasto mar. Le habían propuesto cantar fuera del país, pero Misaki se negaba, sentía que si se iba lejos, lo abandonaría su recuerdo y no lo deseaba, no estaba preparado para dejarlo ir. Cuando más inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos. Una voz interrumpió sus sueños y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de incredulidad.

—Hoy no cantas, que raro.

Misaki se giró y lo que vio no lo podía creer, apoyado en un bastón y más perfecto que nunca, estaba él.

Misaki se bajó del muro y corrió hacia él.

—¿Estoy soñando? —preguntó conmovido, mientras acariciaba entre risas y lágrimas, el querido rostro de su amor.

—Yo creo que no. — respondió Akihiko sonriendo y Misaki sintió que su corazón ya no podría con tanto amor.

Pero no fue de inmediato que se hizo realidad su sueño. Akihiko aún tenía mucho de que recuperarse. Aun no estaban preparados para una relación.

Ahora era recibido en la casa Usami como un importante invitado. El padre de Akihiko le tenía un gran aprecio.

—Por ti luche para que mi hijo viviera, a ti te debo su vida.

El padre de Akihiko a raíz de aquella suplica había preparado todo para sacar a su hijo del país, en una prestigiosa clínica de Londres, lograron su completa recuperación, pero aquel proceso había durado meses y cuando Akihiko había despertado también había tenido que hacer rehabilitación.

Su padre le había hablado del jovencito que le cantaba cada tarde en el primer mes después de su accidente, le había contado todas las hermosas historias que le relataron las enfermeras de aquel lugar.

—Todo el mundo creía que él era un ángel que venía a velar tu sueño. — le dijo su padre un día mientras conversaban acerca de volver a Japón. —Yo también lo creí cuando me rogó que luchara por ti.

Akihiko no veía la hora de regresar a Japon y volver a ver al jovencito que le había dado tanto consuelo con sus hermosas canciones, ese jovencito hermoso del que se había enamorado hacía mucho tiempo ya.

Finalmente lo tenía allí, a su lado y Misaki pasaba todas las tardes con él, leyéndole, ayudándole con sus ejercicios, cantándole cuando él se lo pedía. Había viajado por petición de Akihiko y sus conciertos fueron un éxito. Cuando volvió, habían pasado unos meses y Akihiko ya estaba recuperado completamente.

Entonces pasaban más tiempo juntos. Misaki se había tomado un descanso y Akihiko lo ayudaba a tomar decisiones con respecto a su carrera. A Misaki le encantaba escuchar las opiniones de Akihiko y las seguía al pie de la letra.

—Deberías ser mi representante — le pidió esa vez, y se sentó riendo entusiasmado. — Seria genial, así podríamos viajar juntos y no tendría que alejarme de ti.

Ya habían pasado dos años de que Akihiko regresara y aunque Misaki disfrutaba de su amistad, ciertamente deseaba algo más. Akihiko acababa de graduarse de abogado y sin mucho que hacer y también si opciones, porque él también lo quería, se hizo el manager de Misaki.

Viajaron a muchos lados y en uno de aquellos viajes finalmente claudicó. Ahora Misaki tenía lo que había siempre deseado, el amor de Akihiko casi por completo. Casi, porque aun sentía que Akihiko se contenía en muchas cosas. Aun no sentía que se entregase por completo. Quizás nunca lo hizo y Misaki jamás se dio cuenta.

Lo cierto es que una mañana en un concierto particularmente difícil, tuvieron una dura discusión y Akihiko se marchó. Misaki llegó solo al hotel y pasó la noche llorando. Ni siquiera recordaba porque habían discutido, aquellos días habían estado muy tensos.

En la madrugada, cuando tocaron su puerta, corrió a abrir, Akihiko estaba allí con el rostro cansado y arrepentido. Él, se lanzó a sus brazos llorando desconsolado y Akihiko lo abrazó con fuerza entrando con él en brazos a la penumbra de la habitación.

— Lo siento. — le dijo Misaki muchas veces, con su rostro húmedo, oculto en el cuello de Akihiko.

Akihiko se sentó con él en su regazo, en la cálida cama y también se disculpó entre besos.

— Yo también lo siento. Te amo Misaki.

Esa noche le hizo el amor por primera vez.

Misaki disfrutó con febril emoción cada caricia, cada beso, se sintió en el cielo cuando la unión de sus cuerpos se concretó, olvido el dolor, el miedo, la vergüenza y se entregó sin reservas a cada sensación. Akihiko sintió que jamás tendría entre sus manos, algo más sublime, más perfecto, más irreal. Se supo perdido en aquel mar de emociones y oculto el temor que lo embargaba en lo profundo de su corazón, para hacerle el amor a quien se le entregó con inocencia y devoción, de una forma honesta, dejando atrás todas sus ideas preconcebidas. Porque con Misaki sería diferente, tenía que ser diferente.

Cuando la madrugada tocaba su fin, estaban abrazados sobre la desordenada cama. Misaki lo sintió moverse para alcanzar su camisa y le preguntó sonreído.

— ¿Qué haces? no me digas que buscas otro condón porque no creo que pueda hacerlo una vez más.

Akihiko sonrió pícaramente y lo besó con ternura.

—No, no busco un condón, por hoy vamos a dejar descansar ese culito delicioso.

Misaki estalló en carcajadas y Akihiko lo llenó de besos. Finalmente tomó su mano y puso en hermoso anillo en su estilizado dedo.

—¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

Por supuesto que la respuesta fue si, Misaki no había deseado más una cosa en su vida y cuando Akihiko se la dio, sintió que ya no podía querer nada más. Solo que después de la hermosa ceremonia llena de amigos, de conocidos de gente que los amaba y les deseaba lo mejor y ya en camino a su luna de miel en Hawái, Misaki comenzó a querer mucho más y seria eso lo que terminara por romper un matrimonio que lucho mucho por sobrevivir.

Pero por más que luches sin las circunstancias no están dadas o si lo que deseas no es para ti, no lo conseguirás. Solo te queda seguir adelante, aprender y vivir.


	3. Chapter 3

3- Cuando no siempre es para siempre.

Las gotas se resbalaban por el empañado vidrio, continuaban su recorrido hasta unirse en el suelo, al pequeño charco que corría hacia el desagüe. Otras más traviesas, se abrían camino por la piel de quienes bajo la regadera, se encontraban ocupados en un caliente juego.

Los sonidos de los besos se amortiguaban con el caer del agua, los gemidos bajos se mezclaban con los jadeos incesantes, las manos curiosas recorrían cada espacio de piel. Los cuerpos desnudos y húmedos, se rozaban en sugerentes caricias.

— ¿Qué hora es? — preguntó Kaoru entre besos.

Ryu, sonrió y besó su barbilla, mientras en su mano sostenía el miembro erecto de su esposo, dándole un sugerente masaje, que lo hizo jadear.

—Las tres de la mañana.

Kaoru metió sus dedos por entre el húmedo cabello de Ryu y lo haló en un puño para dejar descubierto el precioso cuello que mordió con pasión.

— ¿Me quieres explicar que hacemos bañándonos a esta hora? — preguntó suavemente, mientras mordía y lamia la suave piel de Ryu.

—Estabas escribiendo y no terminabas y yo…yo quería hacer el amor.

Kaoru lo miró por unos segundos con emoción. Era cierto que había estado escribiendo. Los dos años que llevaban de casados se había dedicado a escribir. Ya no trabajaba para la editorial, Ryu le había sugerido que hiciera aquello que amaba hacer. Cuando la discusión acerca de con que vivirían, tocó la mesa de negociaciones, Ryu había sido de lo más natural, al decir que él tenía suficiente para mantenerlos.

Kaoru se hubiese negado si Ryu no se lo hubiese expuesto de una forma tan racional.

—Cuando tú vendas tus libros, entonces compartimos los gastos.

Y así había sido. Un año después, Kaoru había vendido su primer libro, un éxito de muchos que vendrían después. Ya no discutían acerca de dinero o gastos. Era Kaoru quien llevaba esas cosas, que a Ryu no le interesaban.

Pero con aquel éxito, había venido también mucho trabajo y la falta de algo que ambos necesitaban. Tiempo. Con cada nueva obra, Kaoru se sumergía en una vorágine de trabajo que lo dejaba con escasos momentos para dedicarle a su vida, a su matrimonio.

Al principio, ese detalle había pasado inadvertido. Ryu trabajaba con igual intensidad y era frecuente que ambos pasaran las noches y madrugadas encerrados en sus respectivos estudios, embebidos en su trabajo. Hacían el amor al amanecer, cuando se encontraban entre las sabanas de su cama y se dormían con el sol en alto, como si sus días funcionaran al revés de los de la gente normal.

Había ocasiones en las que se robaban tiempo y era frecuente verlos entre lienzos llenos de pintura, revolcándose sobre obras a medio terminar. Ryu no entraba a los dominios de Kaoru, siempre había pensado que aquel era un lugar especial, un lugar para crear, no para perturbar con tórridas escenas de sexo.

—Un día te voy a hacer el amor sobre mi escritorio. —Le había dicho Kaoru una vez, pero ese día nunca llegó.

Esa noche, Ryu, había tomado la iniciativa. Había cocinado una rica cena, se había vestido para la ocasión y había preparado todo un escenario para la seducción, pero varios imprevistos terminaron con su improvisada idea.

El primer inconveniente fue la llegada de Aikawa. La editora de Kaoru era una mujer fuerte y competente, que a Ryu le caía muy bien, pero en días como aquel, en los que incomodaba sus planes, hubiese deseado que la mujer no fuera tan responsable. Sentado en el sofá de la sala, esperó que la mujer se marchara, frente a una televisión encendida a la que jamás le prestó atención.

Era casi media noche cuando ella se marchó y cuando pensó que podría salvar algo de la noche que había planeado, Kaoru salió del estudio y al verlo sentado en el sofá, lo miró extrañado.

— ¿Qué haces allí?

Ryu se puso de pie, pero no tuvo tiempo de responder. Kaoru se acercó y lo besó suavemente.

—Yo te hacia pintando. —le dijo sonriéndole con ternura. —Voy a llevarme un bocadillo al estudio, Aikawa me hizo un montón de correcciones, voy a trabajar toda la noche.

Kaoru lo besó y caminó hasta la cocina. Unos minutos después, se encerraba de nuevo en su estudio y Ryu seguía en el mismo sitio, incrédulo y asombrado, pues Kaoru ni siquiera había notado la cena servida en el comedor.

Recogió todo con meticulosa suavidad, guardando la comida en pequeños contenedores, dentro de la nevera. Apagó las velas y las guardó, recogió el precioso mantel de lino blanco y caminó silencioso a encerrarse en su estudio. Tal vez pintar un rato lo haría olvidarse de su resquemor.

Tres horas después, seguía parado frente al blanco lienzo que había colocado en el caballete. Dándose por vencido, dejó la paleta y el pincel en el suelo y caminó hasta el enorme ventanal, que le daba una luz excepcional a su estudio. Miró sin ver el paisaje que siempre le había gustado, los altos edificios llenos de luz, las pequeñas calles atestadas de gente a todas horas, los letreritos de colores y luces neón, esparcidos por doquier. El cielo con su aura oscura y sus brillantes estrellas. Pero Ryu no estaba mirando hacia fuera, estaba mirando a su interior.

Siempre había amado pintar, no había nada más que llamara su atención. Dentro de ese mundo de colores y formas le encontraba el sentido a la vida. Cuando se sentaba frente a un lienzo en blanco, automáticamente imaginaba una escena y sus manos la transformaban en realidad, bien sea con trazos incoherentes o surrealistas o con la bien lograda imitación de las formas originales. A veces lo hacía tan perfecto, que quien lo viera no podría decir si aquello era una pintura o una fotografía.

Después de casarse, pintar a Kaoru había sido su más absoluta afición. Se sabía de memoria cada línea, cada rasgo, cada imperfección. Las pequeñas arrugas que se hacían en sus ojos cuando sonreía, el color que tomaba su cabello cuando la luz del sol lo tocaba, los irises de sus ojos resplandeciendo en las luces de la madrugada. La perfección de su sexo erguido y húmedo, las suaves curvas de sus nalgas. Los bellos negros y gruesos que cubría sus largas y fuertes piernas, las finas líneas de sus labios.

Aquellos cuadros constituían su muy privada colección, nadie los había mirado, ni siquiera Kaoru. Ryu recordaba cada detalle y memorizaba muchos más cuando Kaoru le hacia el amor. Eran esos sus mejores momentos, sus mejores recuerdos, los mejores escenarios para recrear sus pinturas, porque allí lo veía, natural, salvaje, sudoroso, real. Había escenas en esos cuadros no aptas para todo público, que Ryu adoraba mirar, pues le recordaba momentos que se quedarían para siempre inmortalizados en aquellos lienzos.

Nunca había pensado en el amor, más allá de las escenas que había podido recrear en sus pinturas. El dulce beso de dos amantes sobre una alfombra de hojas de cerezo, con un atardecer naranja y un cielo con más colores que su paleta, eso era para él, el amor, antes de que Kaoru lo atrajera a su mundo. Allí los colores tenían texturas diferentes, eran blancos como la piel de Kaoru o avellanas como sus ojos, eran distintos tonos de café como las hebras de su cabello o rosados como su lengua sensual y húmeda.

Ryu miraba en su esposo la representación de una perfecta obra de arte, hecha realidad y sí, eso era para él, el amor. La obsesión absoluta de plasmar tanta belleza en lugares en donde serían inmortales. Ahora, poner todo aquel amor en palabras, para alguien que no sabía expresarse sino a través del color, era casi imposible. A veces, solo a veces, se había encontrado con la necesidad de decirle que lo amaba, pero había otra cosa que frenaba aquella confesión.

¿Sería que aquel amor era reciproco?

Ryu temía revelar sus sentimientos, pues Kaoru y el no tenían una relación convencional. Era más bien una necesidad común, un acuerdo, una amistad llevada a un poco más allá de lo usual, pero ¿amor?

Esa noche frente al lienzo en blanco, Ryu se había dado cuenta que ya pintar no era su más amada afición, ahora tenía un anhelo diferente en su corazón, el amor hacia alguien que era su más grande inspiración.

Por eso no había esperado que la madrugada terminara, para encontrarse de nuevo en las sabanas pintadas por el amanecer. Ese día quería hacer el amor cuando aún la oscuridad no terminara, cuando aún las estrellas brillaran en el cielo, así tendría más escenas que inmortalizar en sus amados recuerdos.

Salió del estudio y caminó despacio hasta donde Kaoru se encontraba, metido entre las líneas de su nuevo libro. Su esposo lo miró intrigado, Ryu muy pocas veces entraba allí. No le dio tiempo ni de preguntar, Ryu lo había tomado de la mano y lo había hecho levantarse de su silla. Su rostro sereno, se veía también radiante e incitante. Lo llevó de la mano por el oscuro pasillo, caminó a su habitación, siguió hasta el baño y lo empujó despacio a su interior. Lentamente le fue quitando la ropa y Kaoru solo podía sonreír complacido.

Ahora estaban bajo la relajante agua de la regadera y Kaoru solo pensaba en enterrarse muy profundo dentro de su esposo. Ryu vio la idea reflejada en el erótico rostro de Kaoru y se dio la vuelta apoyando las manos de las húmedas baldosas, levantó las caderas ofreciendo su redondo culo y se mordió los labios con una sugerente incitación.

Kaoru rio con lascivia, paseó sus manos descaradas por la blanca espalda y palmeó con dureza la blanca piel de las eróticas nalgas.

—Puto. — le gruñó con desfachatez, mientras se agachaba y mordía la sonrojada nalga.

Ryu adoraba el descaro de Kaoru cuando de hablar sucio se trataba, amaba que cambiara su personalidad tranquila y dulce y se volviera todo dominante y sexual.

Gimió cuando la suave lengua recorrió la húmeda grieta de su culo.

— ¿Quieres esto pequeño puto? —murmuró su esposo, besando y lamiendo su rosado agujero. Pero Ryu, embebido en las eróticas sensaciones, había perdido la capacidad de hablar.

Otra potente palmada resonó entre las paredes del baño.

Ryu gimió tembloroso.

—Háblame Ryu ¿quieres que te meta mi pene en ese agujero rosa y apretado? ¿Quieres que lama tus bolas mientras meto mis dedos para estirarte?

Kaoru sintió que el agujerito de Ryu palpitaba y sonrió complacido, sabía cuáles eran los puntos débiles de su esposo. Subió entre besos húmedos hasta llegar al sensible punto tras la oreja de Ryu y le susurró roncamente al oído.

— ¿Te gusta verdad? Te gusta cuando aprieto tus bolas mientras te chupo el pene…

—Kaoru… —musitó Ryu entre un gemido y una súplica, estaba escandalizado y excitado, todo al mismo tiempo. Además de que sentía el familiar cosquilleo en su ingle, el orgasmo estaba cerca y quería ver las estrellas con su esposo enterrado profundamente dentro de él.

Kaoru sonrió y le dio la vuelta con cierta brusquedad, para luego besarlo hasta casi dejarlo sin aliento.

—Vamos a la cama esposo mío, quiero hacerte todo eso que te gusta.

— ¿Por qué no aquí?

Kaoru sonrió pícaramente ante la sugestiva propuesta, pero había un problema con ella.

—Los condones están en el cuarto, Ryu.

Era ese uno de los momentos que Ryu había esperado para hacer algo que llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer.

— ¿Y… si lo hacemos sin protección?

Kaoru sintió que parte de su excitación se perdía.

—Ryu, sabemos que no podemos. No te estas cuidando y…

— ¿Sería tan malo? Nunca lo hemos hablado con seriedad pero…

— ¿Quieres embarazarte?

La voz de Kaoru se oía un tanto inquieta, cosa que preocupó a Ryu ¿Habría sido equivocada su idea de sacar el tema?

—Bueno si…no…la verdad es que no sé, es solo que…

Kaoru suspiró con calma, tratando de concentrar sus ideas, su pene aun semi erecto lo estaba molestando, pero aquella era una conversación importante que no podía dejar pasar por un calentón.

—No estás seguro. —aquello no era una pregunta y Ryu tampoco podía negar la ambigüedad que sentía.

Sin fuerzas para responder, solo negó con la cabeza.

Kaoru respiró con cierto alivio.

—Bien, creo que vamos a dejar esto por hoy. Voy a volver al estudio, tengo que terminar las correcciones para mañana o Aikawa me mata.

Ryu lo tomó de la mano cuando hizo el ademan de salir de la ducha.

— ¿No…no vas a hacerme el amor? —preguntó con voz trémula.

Y Kaoru no supo negarse a aquella dulce y temerosa petición. Esa noche le hizo el amor, sí, pero ninguno de los dos estaba allí y lo que había comenzado como un candente y erótico encuentro, terminó en una pacífica y rutinaria sesión, como si tuvieran más de los dos años que llevaban de casados.

Cuando Kaoru se paró de la cama, besó la frente de Ryu que se hizo el dormido para no mirarle. Una vez a solas en la habitación, se hizo un ovillo entre las sabanas y se quedó mirando el cielo a través de la ventana, lo observó por horas hasta que la oscuridad se transformó en luz. Con la mente en blanco y el corazón vacío. Era obvio que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos.

No fue diferente para Kaoru, que sentando en el sillón de su estudio no pudo prestar atención a su escrito.

¿De dónde había venido todo aquello? ¿Un hijo? Nunca había pensado en eso y estaba seguro que Ryu tampoco. Tenía muy claro que su esposo no estaba enamorado de él. Tenían una cómoda relación de conveniencia, nunca habían existido palabras de amor entre ellos. Sexo sí, mucho sexo y amistad y empatía, pero ¿amor? Ryu jamás le había dicho que lo amaba, ni siquiera le dejaba ver las pinturas que guardaba celosamente en una caja fuerte. Era reservado en cuanto a sus sentimientos, despistado, olvidadizo. Su segundo aniversario de casados se lo había pasado encerrado en su estudio pintando una monstruosidad, que en la galería donde fue expuesto fue vendido por miles de Yenes, pero que a Kaoru le parecía un exabrupto a la vista.

Kaoru había arreglado una cena en un bonito restaurant y hasta le había comprado una hermosa bufanda, pues los días de frio se acercaban. No le había visto la cara a su esposo sino hasta la tarde del día siguiente, cuando despertó y lo encontró acurrucado a su lado.

¿Cómo iban a tener un hijo, así? ¿Lo dejarían a la buena de dios para que sobreviviera mientras ellos se fundían cada uno es su proceso creativo? Y ¿Qué pasaba con los sentimientos? Se sentiría Ryu de alguna forma en deuda con él. No olvidaba lo que le había dicho al confesarle que era fértil.

—Nunca he pensado en tener hijos, pero siendo fértil supongo que es lo más lógico en algún momento. Ya que estamos casados si tu algún día quieres hacerlo…

El tema había quedado en el aire y Kaoru había reafirmado su idea de que para Ryu aquel matrimonio era simplemente circunstancial. Y había aprendido a vivir con eso, se había adaptado a la situación, tomaba agradecido lo que recibía de Ryu, el sexo, la amistad, la compañía, las cosas en común. Sin exigir más, agradecido de que lo tenía para sí. Su musa, su inspiración, la persona de la que se había enamorado hacía mucho tiempo ya ¿Por qué querría Ryu dañar las cosas ahora? ¿Por qué hacerlo despertar a una realidad que no deseaba?

Un hijo los haría salir de aquella burbuja funcional. Ryu se daría cuenta de que no amaba a Kaoru y bajo el peso de la realidad de ser padres, se desmoronarían.

—Esto debió ser un momento de locura. — se dijo, cepillando su cabello entre sus dedos. — Es mejor olvidarlo.

Y lo olvidó, pero aquel olvido marcó la pauta del final de su matrimonio.

Tres años más, pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El éxito de ambos fue en crecimiento, no así su relación. Para aclarar, como amigos eran los mejores y nada que decir como pareja sexual, en esos ámbitos tenían una calificación perfecta. Como esposos, sin embargo, dejaban mucho que desear. Kaoru siguió haciéndose cargo de la casa y de las cosas materiales, pues Ryu nunca tuvo interés en ello, lo rutinario de la vida era intrascendente para él. Aquel tiempo había vuelto a su yo interior, su cabello más largo que de costumbre volvía a estar de un color diferente cada día y se había afianzado en el color negro para vestir.

Ahora salía por las tardes y se unía a un grupo de pintores y escultores, que había conocido en la prestigiosa galería donde exponían sus obras. Todos eran tan brillantes y exitosos como él y compartían su gusto por lo onírico.

Kaoru tampoco pasaba mucho tiempo en casa, eran frecuentes sus viajes, pues la última saga que había creado, le había dado mucha fama. Había presentaciones, firmas de autógrafos, ruedas de prensa, premios y galas benéficas a las que casi siempre asistía con Aikawa.

Ryu era poco dado a aquella exposición pública o esa pensaba Kaoru, pues cada vez que lo invitaba había una excusa diferente. Tal vez, nunca lo preguntó correctamente.

—Aikawa cree que deberías ir conmigo a la cena del sábado. Todo el mundo comienza a preguntarse si es verdad que estoy casado.

 _¿Estamos casados?_

Se preguntó Ryu en su mente, mientras compartían una poco frecuente cena.

—Sabes que no me gustan esas cosas y Aikawa siempre te acompaña, no veo cual es el problema. — Ryu tecleaba algo en su celular y Kaoru lo miró con cansancio, hacia días que lo veía apático y ausente.

Ryu sintió entonces que la mano de su esposo cubría la suya con calidez.

— ¿Ryu, pasa algo? Tienes días comportándote extraño, ni siquiera estas pintando.

Era cierto, Ryu tenía días sin poder sostener un pincel, poco a poco en un proceso lento y doloroso, su corazón se había ido cerrando a lo que tanto había amado hacer.

" _Que no me amas. Que no puedo seguir viviendo así, como si fuéramos compañeros de cuarto. Que quiero que este matrimonio sea real. Que te amo"_

Todas aquellas palabras se quedaron ahogadas en la garganta de Ryu, pues el teléfono de Kaoru comenzó a sonar y este no dudó en atender.

Es Aikawa, disculpa, tengo que atender.

La desesperación que Kaoru había visto en la mirada de Ryu, fue suficiente para que se corazón se paralizara de terror.

¿Acaso iba a pedirle que se separaran?

Kaoru había vivido con aquel miedo por años. Sin nada conciso que los uniera, su matrimonio solo era la fragilidad de un papel, que una simple firma podía romper. Si Ryu no lo amaba, si había empezado a sentir el peso de un matrimonio sin sentido ¿Qué lo detenía para dejarlo?

Las frecuentes salidas de Ryu, lo dejaban con un amargo sabor de boca ¿Qué pasaría si entre uno de aquellos brillantes artistas, encontraba Ryu su alma gemela?

Kaoru dejó de escuchar lo que Aikawa le decía al teléfono.

 _¿Y si ya lo encontró? ¿Y si eso es lo que lo tiene bloqueado? ¿Qué pasa si encontró el amor en alguien como él y no sabe cómo decírmelo?_

El amor es generoso cuando es puro y verdadero. En ese momento pensó Kaoru, que aunque su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos, no iba a dejar a Ryu sufrir un segundo más. Si tenía que dejarlo libre para que viviera lo que deseaba vivir, para que volviera a recobrar la luz en su mirada, para que volviera hacer lo que tanto amaba, que era pintar. Entonces lo haría.

Esa noche no se encerró en su estudio, ni se quedó en casa, ni siquiera termino de cenar. Balbuceó una excusa y salió, pues aquel lugar de pronto lo asfixiaba y lo que quería hacer tenía que hacerlo con la mente clara y el corazón tranquilo.

Ryu, apenas entendió lo que le dijo en su escueta despedida. Lo vio salir apresurado y la comida que no había tenido ningún interés para él, quedo fría y solitaria en el plato, pues apenas la había probado.

De pronto, lo que había estado pensado por días hacer, le pareció inevitable. Kaoru tenía una vida brillante por delante y no podía seguir a su lado, evitando que conociera la persona adecuada que lo hiciera feliz. Ryu se había convencido desde aquella noche, en la que Kaoru se negó a tener un hijo, que Kaoru se había casado con él, solo por un sentimiento de protección.

Quizás no había superado aquel episodio que ocasionó que comenzaran a vivir juntos. Quizás siempre pensó que necesitaba estar a su lado, para que no volviera a cometer el error de olvidar vivir.

Pero eso que llevaban no era vida. No, vivir al lado de alguien que amas, pero que no te corresponde, era una tortura diaria. Incluso se había vuelto doloroso hacer el amor, pues se quedaba vacío cuando el cuerpo de Kaoru dejaba el suyo. Él quería algo más que orgasmos y candentes caricias, él quería amor.

Agradecía a Kaoru su dedicación, su amistad sincera, ese sentimiento de protección, pero era hora de dejarlo libre de esa responsabilidad. Era hora de dejarlo ser feliz, de verdad.

Como el final trágico de una novela, aquellos dos seres escribieron el final de su matrimonio, sin escuchar lo que verdaderamente sentían. A veces es necesario decir la verdad de lo que nuestro corazón siente, pero ellos no lo hicieron y la noche siguiente se sentaron como hace tiempo no lo hacían, a conversar sobre el sofá de su sala.

— ¿Tinto o blanco?

Ryu sonrió y señaló la botella de vino tinto que Kaoru tenía en su mano izquierda.

—Entonces, hasta aquí llegamos.

Dijo Kaoru, sentándose pesadamente sobre el sofá, mientras le entregaba la copa a Ryu. Sabía desde que Ryu le había dicho que quería que hablaran esa noche, lo que su esposo iba a decirle. Se armó de valor y se cubrió con una máscara de indiferente diversión. Porque si dejaba salir sus verdaderos sentimientos, estaría de rodillas rogándole a su esposo que no lo dejara.

Ryu, sonrió y sorbió un poco del rojo vino que adornaba su copa. Le dolió muy profundamente que Kaoru lo conociera tan bien. Lo hirió su aparente diversión con aquel delicado tema y todo eso solo sirvió para confirmar que había tomado la mejor decisión. Kaoru no lo amaba y no lo amaría nunca y ese día le devolvería su libertad.

—Supongo que duramos mucho. — le dijo con una sonrisa, adoptando la misma tranquila actitud.

—Ya no tendré que regañarte más por el desorden. —le acusó Kaoru entre risas. Sintiendo que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos.

—Ni yo tendré que soportar más, tus ronquidos. —le dijo Ryu en venganza, también riendo, pero con unas ganas tremendas de echarse a llorar.

No pudieron notar el dolor del otro.

Ni siquiera cuando con manos inciertas y con una profunda pena, fingiendo risas que no sentían, firmaron un divorcio que ninguno de los dos deseaba.

Los abogados de ambos presenciaron el acto por mera formalidad, el ambiente era cordial. Entre bromas, risas y anécdotas, repartieron los pocos bienes que tenían juntos. Kaoru se quedó con las cosas de su estudio, el departamento y los muebles, todo eso era de Ryu y ninguno de los dos lo discutió.

Cuando salieron del juzgado, Kaoru le dio un cálido abrazo. Con el paso del tiempo la resignación había hecho más llevadero el dolor.

Ryu sintió los brazos tibios rodeándole, aspiró el dulce aroma, recostó su cabeza del fuerte pecho y sonrió con valentía. No lo había perdido, quizás jamás lo perdería. Tal vez no lo tendría como deseaba, pero el siempre seria su amigo y eso, aunque fuera poco, sería un consuelo a su dolor.

—Gracias por haber cuidado de mí estos años.

Kaoru sonrió, incapaz de decir nada que delatara su dolor. Besó por última vez sus cálidos labios y se despidió con un suave asentimiento de cabeza.

Se verían muchas veces después de aquella, pero ya no volverían a ser los mismos.

Otros que no volvieron a ser los mismos, después de todo lo que habían pasado, fueron una pareja que luego de dos años viviendo en un pequeño pueblo, se mudaba de nuevo a la ciudad.

—Mira Nowaki, la cocina es enorme.

 _¿Para lo que cocinas?_

Pensó Nowaki, rodando los ojos con una sonrisa.

—Te vi. —le dijo Hiroki, abrazándolo por la espalda. Nowaki estalló en risas, acariciando los suaves brazos que lo envolvían.

—Mentiroso, no puedes haber visto nada, estabas a mi espalda.

Hiroki lo rodeó y se puso en la punta de sus pies para besarlo con ternura.

— ¿Olvida señor Kusama que lo conozco como a la palma de mi mano?

Nowaki profundizó el beso, y lo abrazó con fuerza. Aquel era un día feliz. Después de mucho esfuerzo, de trabajar como un burro, de estudiar a distancia y de mucho rezar, por fin tenia lo que había deseado, un lugar grande, cómodo y suyo. Ahora si podía darle a su familia, todo lo que merecía.

—Te prometo que me voy a esforzar para ser mejor en la cocina. — le dijo Hiroki con un puchero y una adorable expresión de disculpa.

Nowaki lo besó amorosamente.

—Sé que lo harás mi amor y también sé que lo lograras.

El hombre para el que había trabajado en el pueblo, donde habían vivido aquellos dos años, lo recomendó con su hijo, quien tenía una gran empresa en Tokio.

—Tú no eres para estar en este pueblo olvidado, hijo. Tú y esa adorable familia que tienes, deben estar en la gran ciudad. Mi hijo se fue hace unos años y le ha ido muy bien, dice que te conseguirá que hacer en su empresa o con cualquiera de sus asociados.

Nowaki agradeció mucho la ayuda del hombre y cuando se subió en su desvencijada camioneta, miró un segundo atrás, para agradecer a aquel lugar, haberlos cobijado en el momento en el que más lo necesitaron.

En aquel pueblo su hija había crecido sana y feliz. Hiroki había hecho muchas amistades, su carácter dulce y emprendedor se había ganado los corazones de muchos. Todos admiraban aquel matrimonio que aunque muy joven, era muy maduro en muchas cosas. Hiroki se paraba como su esposo, al amanecer. Atendía a su pequeña bebé y luego preparaba el desayuno de su esposo para despedirlo con un beso cuando este si iba a trabajar. Luego, se quedaba en casa arreglando y preparado todo para el almuerzo. Tenía un huerto que cuidaba con ahínco y también tenía un pequeño sembradío de hermosas flores, que vendía en el mercado del pueblo. La gente del pueblo le regalaba semillas, lo enseñaban a cosechar sus propias verduras y él era un ávido aprendiz.

No era para nadie extraño, ver al hermoso joven, con su bebé aferrada a su pecho, en un canguro improvisado con telas y cargando una cesta con flores que vendía a los puestos en el mercado.

Había sido una época de trabajo duro, pero que había rendido frutos, pues gracias al trabajo de Nowaki, a su honestidad y a su carácter afable, ahora estaban en la gran ciudad, viviendo en una pequeña pero cómoda casita, que distaba mucho de la rustica cabaña donde habían empezado su vida de casados.

—Anzu podrá tener su propio cuarto y el patio es lo suficientemente grande para que yo pueda hacer un huerto en él. Así tendremos verduras frescas para comer.

Nowaki sonrió al verlo caminar por el lugar haciendo sus planes. Habían ahorrado mucho, todo lo que ganaban Hiroki y él, había sido invertido en aquel lugar.

El hijo de su ex jefe lo había recomendado en un prestigioso bufete. Cuando lo había entrevistado, este le había manifestado su deseo de estudiar para ser abogado. Como recién acababa de terminar la secundaria, aun le faltaba mucho por aprender, pero ¿qué mejor que ponerlo en un sitio, donde conseguiría la experiencia en aquello que pronto comenzaría a estudiar?

Entrar a la universidad pública no fue fácil, pero lo logró. Nowaki era un joven brillante y muy dedicado. No iba a ser fácil conciliar trabajo con estudio y familia, pero con un corazón fuerte y dispuesto como el suyo, todo era posible.

Además de que Hiroki lo apoyaba incondicionalmente en todo lo que se proponía. Hiroki era el pilar fuerte donde se apoyaba cuando sus fuerzas comenzaban a flaquear. Su esposo lo amaba, lo animaba, lo confortaba, lo apoyaba y por sobre todas las cosas, lo hacía feliz. También estaba la pequeña Anzu, su princesa, su tesoro, su otro motor. Su familia era su todo.

La relación con su madre había mejorado después de un tiempo. Se llamaban, se visitaban, la mujer se desvivía por su nieta. No así con Hiroki, eso no había podido cambiar. Ella creía que Hiroki le había robado a su hijo, la libertad de decidir y lo había lanzado a una vida que lo obligó a madurar antes de tiempo, no permitiéndole disfrutar su juventud.

A Hiroki no le importaba aquella mujer, a la que le guardaba un sordo rencor, al igual que sus padres, con los que no había vuelto a hablar. Cuando pensaba en los días que estuvo encerrado en aquel internado y lo cerca que estuvo de perder a su hija, el rencor se volvía más profundo. Así que, para no manchar su idílica vida con malos recuerdos, había decidido no pensar en ellos, como si todos hubiesen muerto.

Nowaki era quien llevaba a su hija a visitar a su abuela y Hiroki aprovechaba aquellos momentos para dedicarle tiempo a su hogar, que con una pequeña diablita, era a veces muy difícil.

Cuatro años después, recién graduado y coincidiendo con su nombramiento como abogado en el bufete en el que había trabajado hasta la fecha, nacieron las gemelas. No había sido un embarazo fácil. Aunque ya Hiroki tenía veintidós años, su cuerpo había quedado resentido por su primer embarazo. Las niñas nacieron por cesárea la tarde de un caluroso domingo. Nowaki había estado preocupado todo el rato que duró la operación y no se separó ni un segundo de Hiroki, cuando por fin fue llevado a la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, la habitación estaba llena de regalos, globos, flores y buenos deseos. Las niñas estaban muy bien y Hiroki se recuperaría muy pronto. Todos visitaron a la feliz pareja, los compañeros de Nowaki lo llenaron de felicitaciones, le tenían mucho aprecio al diligente joven y celebraban que ahora, después de tanto esfuerzo, era uno de los suyos. Ser un abogado de aquel prestigioso bufete era un logro muy grande que no todos conseguían y Nowaki se lo había ganado a pulso.

El último visitante ese día, fue el jefe de Nowaki, un hombre mayor y un poco taciturno, venerado en todo el medio legal y con una fama como ninguno. Apreciaba mucho a la joven pareja y Nowaki era como un hijo para él. Le gustaba el tesón y la fuerza con la que Nowaki enfrentaba la vida, sin desanimarse, pero aquello, tenía muy claro, no lo lograba solo. Nowaki tenía a su lado a una persona muy hermosa. Un joven valiente, considerado, dulce y amoroso, que hacía para Nowaki la vida fácil.

A esa hermosa persona le llevó esa tarde un lindo regalo.

—Van a ser igual de hermosas que su madre. —Murmuró con una tierna sonrisa, mientras miraba al par de muñecas que dormían juntitas en su cunita, cerca de la cama de Hiroki.

Sonrió y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Nowaki, mirándolo con una sonrisa bonachona.

—Te las vas a ver negras cuando crezcan. Tendrás tres hijas preciosas.

Hiroki rio con emoción y Nowaki hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Pondré en la cárcel a todo el cretino que se le acerque.

Hiroki negó con la cabeza. Estiró su mano para llamar a su querido amigo y lo instó a sentarse a su lado en la cama.

—No dudo que lo haga, ya ve feo a los niños que se le acercan a Anzu en la escuela.

El hombre se rio con ganas y Nowaki resopló con fastidio.

—Esos pequeños babosos no saben ni escribir y ya quieren ser novios de mi hija.

Las risas duraron unos segundos. Una enfermera vino por Nowaki para que llenara unos papeles y entonces Hiroki se quedó a solas con aquel hombre que era como un padre para él.

Este despejó su frente, acomodando el lacio cabello tras las orejas finas y delicadas. El rostro de Hiroki lucía un poco pálido, pero estaba bien y era feliz, aunque no dudó en cerciorarse de aquello.

— ¿Se está portando bien el cabeza dura ese?

Hiroki sonrió y asintió.

Había tenido unos cuantos baches en esos cuatro años. La universidad, las responsabilidades en su nuevo trabajo, los nuevos amigos. Habían hecho que Nowaki a veces, solo a veces, se desviara un poco del camino. Habían tenido unas cuantas peleas y aquel hombre había sido de mucho apoyo en aquellos trances.

—Te ama, no dudes nunca de eso.

Le dijo el hombre, acariciando su mejilla con ternura.

Hiroki le preguntó entonces con preocupación.

— ¿Y ella? ¿Cómo están las cosas?

El solo negó con la cabeza. Besó su frente y se puso de pie para marcharse.

—Ya entabló la demanda de divorcio. —le dijo con tristeza. — En unos días más, estaré firmando mi segundo divorcio. Atesora mucho lo que tienes, las relaciones como la de ustedes son muy pocas e invaluables.

El tiempo siguió su curso, las niñas crecían con asombrosa rapidez. Nowaki ganó mucha experiencia y confianza en su trabajo. Era uno de los mejores abogados del bufete y las cosas no paraban de mejorar, hasta que todo se vino abajo.

Hiroki nunca había tenido mayores ambiciones. Tenía todo lo que había soñado. Una casa con todas las comodidades que pudiera desear, tres hijas hermosas y un esposo que lo adoraba. Terminó la secundaria a distancia pero no había pensado en la universidad. No era que le sobrara el tiempo tampoco. Aratani y Ayuni tenían dos años y eran dos adorables terremotos. Anzu tenía ocho años, era una niña inteligente y estudiosa y sobre todo apoyaba a Hiroki en todo lo que podía.

Una mañana desayunaban en el barullo de la cocina. Hiroki discutía con sus hijas tratando no reír mientras ellas se lanzaban el cereal. Anzu las miraba con fastidio sabiendo que a ella le tocaría limpiar y Nowaki entró al desorden con su brillante sonrisa.

—Hey, que el cereal no es para jugar, es para comérselo.

Le reprochó a sus pequeñas princesas, mientras las llenaba de besos en sus caritas redondas, hermosas y llenas de migajas.

Hiroki le dio una taza de café y un sándwich, que este comió con avidez mientras ojeaba rápidamente el periódico.

Anzu se despidió de su mamá y las niñas se quedaron en la alfombra de la sala, mientras sus padres se despedían con su beso de cada día.

— Cuídate mucho. — le dijo Hiroki con una sonrisa.

Nowaki lo besó dulcemente.

—Recuerda que hoy no vengo a cenar.

Hiroki no dejó ver su disgusto. Aquellas salidas se estaban haciendo muy frecuentes, pero de nuevo, él no tenía tiempo para andar de parranda y Nowaki era joven, trabajaba mucho, era merecido un descanso de vez en cuando.

—Que te diviertas con los muchachos.

Las salidas eran casi siempre a un pub, para beber cervezas, conversar un poco y ver algún partido. La mayoría de los abogados estaban solteros y el tiempo les sobraba, pero no era esa la situación de Nowaki.

Nowaki salió en compañía de su hija a la que llevaba cada día a la escuela.

—Papi ¿por qué no sales con mami? Hace tiempo que no salen juntos.

A Nowaki le quedaron resonando aquellas palabras de su hija por un largo rato. Desde que habían nacido las gemelas el tiempo no era un aliado. Su trabajo se había multiplicado los últimos meses y casi siempre llegaba tarde a casa. Los pocos ratos que tenía libre los pasaba con su familia. Los fines de semana salían con las niñas, pero hacía tiempo que no tenía una cita con su esposo.

Esa tarde celebraron el haber ganado un complicado caso. Era común reunirse y celebrar. Sus compañeros filtreaban con todo lo que se moviera y el solo se reía o compartía conversación con aquellos casados o no interesados en coquetear. Era divertido pasar un tiempo desconectado de las responsabilidades, era agradable sentirse libre, poder adoptar la actitud de un joven despreocupado, porque joven era, pero tenía una gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros.

Así que, pensando en las palabras de su hija, que esa mañana le habían parecido un reproche y en las que no había dejado de pensar en todo el día. Decidió que el también merecía un tiempo para él. Que se lo había ganado.

Tarde y en mal momento había aparecido la rebeldía adolescente para Nowaki.

Aquellas salidas se hicieron entonces más frecuentes y coincidieron con la aparición de un nuevo abogado que era todo lo que Nowaki no era. Soltero, liberal, desfachatado, rebelde, inteligente y si, también eran guapo y sexy. Nowaki y el habían hecho empatía inmediatamente. Al joven serio, responsable y dedicado, le gustaba la energía que irradiaba el irreverente Sumi Keiichi, era como si se mirara en un espejo y encontrara en Keiichi lo que él podría haber sido.

Pero ese pensamiento le disgustaba algunas veces, porque Nowaki amaba quien era y también amada lo que tenía, es solo que a veces aunque se lo negara, se sentía presionado con la responsabilidad que tenía. ¿Quién habría podido juzgarlo? tenía veintiséis años, de los cuales había pasado ocho años trabajando como un esclavo, estudiando hasta el cansancio y siendo responsable de su familia ¿en qué tiempo había disfrutado su juventud?

La primera pelea grande llegó una noche. Hiroki lo esperaba para cenar. Ya las niñas estaba dormidas y Anzu se había quedado donde una amiga del colegio. La casa estaba limpia, ordenaba, la mesa estaba servida y él se había puesto un lindo conjunto azul que resaltaba todos sus atributos. A pesar de sus dos embarazos Hiroki tenía una figura delgada y cuidada.

Iba a la cocina a mirar lo que tenía en el horno, cuando el teléfono sonó.

—Hola …Hola….—gritó Nowaki, la bulla que lo rodeaba no le dejaba oír.

— ¿Nowaki eres tú? — Hiroki tampoco podía escucharlo bien.

—Si… si amor. Te llamo para que no me esperes a cenar, los muchachos me invitaron a una cena. Ganamos el caso y vamos a celebrar.

Hiroki apenas lo escuchaba y aquella algarabía no parecía un restaurante.

—¿Estas cenando en una feria? — le preguntó con molestia.

Nowaki suspiró y cuando iba a decir algo, Keiichi le quitó el teléfono del oído.

—Estamos bailando y bebiendo, el llegará tarde. Adiós.

Nowaki miró atónito como Keiichi colgaba la llamada. Todos estaban en un lugar que no era el habitual. Keiichi casi lo había arrastrado al sitio con la complicidad de los otros y ahora casi todos estaban ebrios y se divertían con las chicas y chicos que pululaban por el local.

—Diviértete tonto, apenas tienes veintiséis. — le había dicho el descarado joven.

Hiroki se quedó con el teléfono en la mano y con una ira que hacía mucho no sentía. Se remontaba a sus días de adolescencia, cuando Nowaki salía con sus amigos y se iba de juerga sin importar sus advertencias.

Unas horas después, seguía en la sala, sentando en la semioscuridad, esperando.

Nowaki llegó entrada la madrugada, entró sigiloso para no despertar a nadie, pero ya alguien estaba despierto y lo esperaba.

—Espero que te hayas divertido mucho.

La luz se encendió y la molestia en el rostro de Hiroki era evidente.

—Siento la hora, todos se descontrolaron un poco y…

—Quien fue el que me habló al teléfono, no es ninguno de los que conozco.

Nowaki, que conocía muy bien a su esposo, no le había hablado de Keiichi para evitar problemas.

— Ah, él es Sumi Keiichi, un abogado nuevo — rio y se sentó en uno de los muebles, cerrando los ojos con cansancio. —, estaba un poco tomado y quiso jugarme una broma.

Sumi Keiichi, Hiroki no iba a olvidar ese nombre, que tantos problemas les traería.

Trató de serenarse y de ser razonable. Era cierto que Nowaki estaba haciendo aquello ya muy seguido, pero de nuevo volvía a su habitual pensamiento. Era joven y merecía un poco de distracción, después de todo, trabajaba duro. Entonces sintió que algo no cuadraba en toda aquella condescendencia ¿es que acaso él no era joven también? ¿Es que no merecía también divertirse? ¿Desde cuándo Nowaki no lo invitaba al cine o a dar una vuelta?

Hiroki sintió que la ira de nuevo se inflamaba en su interior.

—Pudiste avisarme que ibas a salir. Había preparado una cena para los dos.

—Hiroki, cenamos juntos casi todos los días.

 _Cuenta hasta diez…_

—Sí, pero hoy iba a ser especial, las niñas se durmieron temprano y Anzu se quedó donde una amiga del colegio.

A Nowaki francamente le estaba pareciendo estúpida aquella discusión, salió si ¿y qué? ¿No tenía derecho a salir? Le dolía la cabeza y estaba cansado ¿que acaso no podían hacer la estúpida cena otro día?

—Mira Hiroki, es tarde y estoy cansado, mañana tengo que trabajar. Haremos la cena otro día.

Se acabó la paciencia.

—¿Eres estúpido o qué? No estas escuchándome. No me importa la maldita cena.

—Hiroki no grites, no voy a discutir esto contigo a gritos.

Aquellas palabras solo sirvieron para encender más la mecha.

—No me trates como un maldito niño ¿qué carajo te está pasando? Nunca habías hecho esto. Siempre me llamas, me avisas con tiempo y ¿Qué es eso de que ahora sales casi todos los días a beber? ¿Es que acaso tienen que celebrar todos los días que ganaron un maldito caso?

Nowaki sintió que su cabeza estallaba con el dolor, Hiroki cada vez gritaba más alto y estaba verdaderamente furioso. Se puso de pie y le dio la espalada para dirigirse a su habitación.

—No voy a discutir contigo, mientras sigas gritando.

—No te atrevas a dejarme hablando solo. —le gritó Hiroki, pero con ello solo consiguió palabras hirientes, que jamás hubiese querido oír.

—Tú no eres mi maldita madre. No tengo que darte a cada rato explicaciones de donde ando o hacia donde voy. Deja de controlarme, lo has hecho desde que éramos unos niños y francamente ya me tienes harto. Si no fuera por ti, no hubiésemos pasado por todo lo que pasamos. Tú y tu maldito afán de hacerlo todo a tu maldita manera. Pues que te quede claro que soy tu esposo, no tu títere y si quieres controlar algo, controla tu estúpida vida y déjame vivir la mía en paz. Busca algo que hacer a ver si así se te pasa la obsesión que tienes conmigo.

En el calor de la ira decimos cosas que no queremos decir, pero que contienen verdades que inconscientemente han estado allí, en nuestros corazones, esperando por salir.

Aquella noche, Nowaki dijo más de lo que quería decir y condenó su matrimonio a una muerte lenta que tuvo una dolorosa agonía.

Entendió que había metido la pata hasta más allá de lo rescatable, cuando salió de la casa dando un portazo. Quiso regresar, pero temió dañar las cosas más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Así que tomó su auto y se fue a buscar consejo donde sabia, seria bien recibido.

Frente a una taza de café y en una iluminada cocina, enfrentó la mirada preocupada de su jefe.

— ¿Cuanta verdad hay en todo eso que le dijiste?

Aquella era una dura pregunta, pues ni él sabía que tenía aquellos sentimientos tan crueles y quiso recoger sus palabras apenas las había soltado. Ahora, pensar en todo lo que había dicho, le causaba dolor.

—Nada. — dijo con certeza. —No me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice. No puedo culparlo solo a él de lo que nos pasó. Yo también estaba allí y también fui irresponsable. Yo era mayor que él y ni siquiera actué de forma madura. Lo amo y amo a mis hijas, no sé, no sé qué me pasó hoy.

Pero su jefe si lo sabía, lo había visto venir y habría querido advertírselo, pero ya era tarde.

—Se llama Sumi Keiichi y se llama nostalgia, Nowaki. — Le dijo el hombre, apoyando una mano en su hombro. —Te ves reflejado en él. Encuentras su espíritu afín al tuyo, mismos intereses, mismo valor, fuerza, inteligencia, afán por ascender, pero él no tiene tu carga. Él se mueve como un depredador solitario en una extensa selva llena de oportunidades y tú estás encadenado al camino que escogiste hace ocho años.

Nowaki negó con la cabeza.

—Yo amo mi familia.

El hombre sonrió y suspirando se recostó de la silla.

—Yo no dudo de eso, pero vamos Nowaki ¿Si volvieras a tener diecisiete años y la oportunidad de reescribir la historia, hubieses tomado las mismas decisiones?

Hiroki estaba tan conmocionado, que cuando la luz del sol rompió brillante, la oscuridad aquella mañana, sus ojos cansados no habían derramado ni una sola lagrima. Sentía sí, como sin un autobús hubiese embestido a miles de kilómetros por hora, su estómago, dejándolo con un vacío tan contundente que apenas le permitía respirar.

Menos mal era sábado y las gemelas despertarían tarde. Pero Anzu llegó temprano, pues todos los sábados ayudaba a su mamá con las niñas.

— ¿Mamá, que haces allí? ¿Qué le pasa a tu cara?

Hiroki miró preocupado el rostro de su hija y tocó su cara despacio, pensando que tal vez si había llorado, pero en su estado de estupor, no lo sentía. Más no lloraba, así que se puso de pie y caminó despacio hacia un espejo que estaba en una pared sobre una cómoda. Cuando se miró, pensó que eran mejor las lágrimas, que aquel espanto y aquel dolor que veía reflejado en su expresión.

—Mamá

¿Qué haría ahora? Si Nowaki se sentía atrapado en su vida, si se arrepentía de todo lo que habían vivido ¿Qué le quedaba?

Sintió las manos de su niña, envolviendo las suyas.

—Mamá ¿Qué pasó?

Y al sentir aquel calor, aquel amor, aquella preocupación, supo que era lo que tenía. La tenía a ella, tenía a sus gemelas traviesas y a la mitad de su corazón que vivía solo para ellas. La otra mitad, la que ahora agonizaba con el golpe recibido, podía morirse. Él podía vivir con solo la mitad de su corazón.

—No pasa nada mi estrella. — Le dijo abrazándola muy apretada a su pecho. — ¿Sabes cuánto te amo?

Ella asintió, recostada gustosa en el pecho amoroso de su mamá.

—Si mamá, lo sé y yo también te amo mucho.

Hiroki la sostuvo con fuerza unos minutos, buscando en su amor, el aplomo que le faltaba para seguir viviendo. Besó su frente y le habló con suavidad.

—Ayúdame a hacer el desayuno, antes de que huracán Aratani y tifón Ayuni, despierten y acaben con todo a su alrededor.

Anzu rio contenta, Hiroki volvía a ser el de siempre. Se fueron a la cocina con Anzu relatándole a su madre su entretenida noche de palomitas y películas de acción.

Nowaki regresó esa tarde a su hogar. Hiroki y las niñas jugaban en la alfombra con un juego de tablero. El corazón de Hiroki ni quiera se sobresaltó.

—Hola papá ¿cómo te fue en la oficina?

Imaginó que Hiroki les había dicho a las niñas que estaba trabajando para justificar su ausencia.

Nowaki besó a su hija con amor y cargó a sus pequeñas princesas que se apretaban a sus piernas, gritando por atención.

— Hola par de traviesas ¿se portaron bien hoy?

Hiroki se puso de pie y recogió las piezas del juego guardándolas en su caja.

—Voy a preparar la cena. — dijo suavemente, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

Nowaki aprovechó la aparente tranquilidad, para hablarle y no alertar a las niñas de sus problemas.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? Podemos pedir una pizza.

Hiroki ni siquiera lo miró, sonrió a sus hijas que gritaban con emoción por la idea de la pizza. Pero no, el necesitaba algo en que entretenerse y sobre todo, necesitaba estar alejado de Nowaki.

—Comemos pizza mañana. Ya tengo todo listo para la cena de hoy.

La palabra de mamá era ley y eso hasta sus desobedientes hijas lo sabían. Así que con pucheritos de decepción asintieron y Anzu sin saber salió en ayuda de su madre.

—Papi ¿por qué no nos llevas a la heladería del parque? Así mi mamá puede cocinar tranquilo y este par gasta las baterías corriendo por el parque.

Hiroki acarició el rostro de su hija y se fue a la cocina, diciendo aliviado.

—Buena idea cariño, salgan un rato y vigila que tus hermanas no hagan desastres.

Suspiró cuando la algarabía se volvió silencio. No sabía cómo iba a hacer para disimular frente a las niñas. Ni siquiera podía ver a Nowaki, sin sentir que quería gritarle y llorar al mismo tiempo.

Regresaron casi de noche, las gemelas agotadas en brazos de su papá. Hiroki las bañó y les puso su pijama, comieron rápidamente y el ajetreo ayudó a que ellos apenas cruzaran palabras. Después vino el proceso de dormirlas, era ya muy tarde cuando Hiroki salió de la habitación de sus hijas.

— ¿Se durmieron? — preguntó Nowaki y Hiroki asintió, pues detrás de él venía Anzu.

—Buenas noches mamá. — se despidió la niña y Hiroki la besó, sabiendo que ya no tenía escapatoria.

Anzu se despidió de su papá y Hiroki aprovechó para escabullirse, pero no llegó lejos.

—Hiroki por favor, vamos a hablar.

Hiroki se sentó en el mueble donde la noche anterior había escuchado asombrado todo lo que había destrozado la vida perfecta que creía tener. Nowaki se sentó frente a él.

—Lamento todo lo que dije anoche. Quiero que sepas que no siento nada de lo que dije. No me arrepiento de nuestra vida y mucho menos de las niñas. No me arrepiento de haberme casado contigo y…

— ¿Estás viendo a alguien más?

La pregunta de Hiroki lo dejó asombrado.

—No. — Le dijo con ahínco y se sentó a su lado, tomando su mano con ternura. —No mi amor, te juro que no estoy viendo a alguien más. Yo te amo Hiroki ¿Quién podría compararse contigo?

Hiroki suspiró y se arriesgó a mirarlo.

—Nunca imagine que pensaras esas cosas Nowaki. — murmuró con tristeza. —Me dolió mucho todo lo que dijiste anoche. Me hiciste mucho daño.

Nowaki lo abrazó y suspiró, a él también le dolía haberlo lastimado.

—Perdóname mi amor, te juro que no te lastimaré nunca más.

Esa noche durmieron como dos extraños en su gran cama, todo para no alertar a sus hijas de que algo malo ocurría entre ellos. A Nowaki le tomó un tiempo que Hiroki lo perdonara. Ya no aceptaba las invitaciones de sus compañeros y corría directo a casa cada tarde. Cenaba con su familia y siempre le llevaba un detalle a su esposo. Tres meses después y luego de una cena romántica, una ida al cine y un paseo por un iluminado y romántico parque, hicieron el amor.

Nowaki nunca se sintió más feliz, que en ese momento cuando tuvo de nuevo a su esposo, desnudo entre sus brazos.

Hiroki reía apenado cuando este besó su vientre.

—Deja de hacer eso, esta feo y esa marca.

Nowaki cubrió de besos la piel.

—Esta parte de tu piel la amo, pues en estas marcas esta tu amor, tu resistencia, la prueba de que me has dados tres hermosas y perfectas hijas, que amo con locura.

Hiroki acarició su cabello y lo miró feliz, después de muchos días viviendo solo con la mitad de su corazón, ahora lo tenía completo y no podía sentirse más dichoso, aliviado y esperanzado.

Pero la esperanza le duró poco, pues dos golpes más, vinieron para terminar de destrozar un matrimonio que no había sobrevivido aunque hubiesen querido mentirse, a su primera pelea.

Nowaki le hizo el amor a su esposo hasta el cansancio por días. Se tomó unas vacaciones y se fueron de viaje con sus hijas, unos días después, de vuelta a la rutina. Alguien vino a perturbar su felicidad. Alguien que envidiaba lo que tenía y quería destruirlo.

—Así que por fin te soltó tu esposo. — le dijo Keichii una tarde, mientras compartían unas copas tempraneras en el pub de siempre.

—Deja la ironía Keiichi, Hiroki es…

—Tu carcelero ¿no era así que le decían en la prepa? Tú mismo me lo contaste.

Nowaki sonrió y no le prestó atención al comentario de su amigo.

—Hiroki es mi esposo y me hace feliz, deja las tonterías.

Entonces Keiichi pensó que había escogido la victima equivocada para sus intrigas y decidió que esta vez volcaría todo su veneno en Hiroki. Encontró el escenario perfecto en la segunda situación que desequilibró el matrimonio Kusama.

Hiroki se sentó en la cama con el papel que le había dado el médico esa mañana, entre sus manos. Estaba esperando un bebé, otra vez. Aun a pesar de que había sido advertido de que no debía embarazarse una vez más. Había sido descuidado en sus vacaciones por la playa y aquel descuido iba a traerle un gran problema con Nowaki.

—Hola ¿Qué haces allí? ¿Dónde están las niñas?

Nowaki llegó temprano a casa como todos aquellos días y se extrañó de encontrarla silenciosa, pero más se asombró de la respuesta de su esposo.

—Se las llevó tu mamá.

Ahora si estaba preocupado. Aquellos dos apenas se hablaban, si su mamá había estado allí por llamado de Hiroki, algo malo debía haber ocurrido.

—Ok ¿Qué pasó?

Y así, sin preámbulos, Hiroki se lo contó.

—Estoy embarazado.

Nowaki tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, estaba entre furioso y asustado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Seis semanas.

—Eso fue en nuestras vacaciones.

Hiroki asintió silencioso.

—Tú estabas cuidándote, tenías el aparato ese que dura no sé cuánto tiempo.

Hiroki arrugó el papel en sus manos, temía responder, esta vez la culpa era suya y solo suya.

—Se venció una semana antes de irnos de viaje y… lo olvidé, pensé que tomando pastillas evitaría que pasara, pero comencé tarde y…

El puño de Nowaki se estrelló contra la cómoda y las pequeñas cosas que la adornaban cayeron al suelo, haciéndose añicos.

—Maldita sea Hiroki ¿lo olvidaste? ¿Es enserio? Tu sabes todo lo que tu estúpido olvido va a acarrear ¿es que no piensas en las niñas? ¿En mí?

Hiroki ocultó su rostro entre las manos, avergonzado y triste.

—Hablaré con el doctor, le diré que programe un aborto, aún estamos a tiempo.

—Ya me lo propuso. — murmuró Hiroki, limpiando sus lágrimas. —Y le dije que no. No voy a abortar a mi bebé.

Nowaki recogió su maletín y su chaqueta, antes de irse de la casa, le murmuró con una ira, que Hiroki sitio que hubiese sido mejor si le hubiese gritado.

—Por todos los cielos Hiroki, la verdad, a veces me llevas a los límites. A veces siento que te odio.

Hiroki lo sabía, el médico esa mañana se lo había confirmado, con sus antecedentes y con lo mal que la había pasado en el embarazo de las gemelas, un tercer embarazo era casi un suicidio. Aun así, no podía ni siquiera pensar en matar a su bebé.

Nowaki salió hecho una furia, en ese momento no sabía lidiar con aquel dolor. Perder a Hiroki lo aterraba, pero sabía que nada lo haría cambiar de opinión y así, estaba entre la espada y la pared, la vida de su esposo o la de su hijo.

Pasaron los meses y la situación no cambió. Hiroki hacia lo que podía para esconder sus malestares y Nowaki había vuelto a su antigua rutina, tratando de no enfrentar un problema que no sabía manejar.

— ¿Cómo está Hiroki? ¿Ya está en el segundo trimestre no?—Le preguntó su jefe una tarde.

Nowaki no lo miró, recogió sus papeles y se dispuso a marcharse.

—Evitándolo no vas a lograr que desaparezca. Hiroki es fuerte y ha logrado aguantar hasta ahora ¿porque no lo apoyas?

Nowaki lo miró cansado

—Tengo miedo, miedo de ver su cuerpo frio bajo una sábana blanca, miedo de quedarme con un bebé y tres niñas, solo, sin él. Miedo de contarles a mis hijas porque lo dejé morir, porque no lo arrastre a la maldita clínica para que le hicieran el aborto, así eso nos destruyera a los dos.

El hombre lo miró con compasión.

—Y con ese miedo solo te estás perdiendo el mayor acto de amor que cualquier persona puede dar. Entregar su vida por lo que ama. Hiroki está luchando por su hijo y hasta ahora ha ganado, pero lo está haciendo solo. Nowaki. Abre los ojos y no lo dejes seguir luchando solo.

Aquellas palabras le dieron el valor a Nowaki, para enfrentar sus temores, pero para Hiroki, fue un llegar muy tarde. Fotos, mensajes, llamadas. El que quería destruirlo había hecho muy bien su trabajo en aquellos meses, destruyendo su confianza en su esposo y de paso lesionando la poca autoestima que le quedaba.

Cuando Nowaki llegó esa tarde lleno de disculpas, ya Hiroki no tenía más amor para darle. Soportó sus lágrimas, escuchó sus miedos, aceptó sus disculpas y hasta le sonrió, pero ya no sentía nada. Todo su amor y toda su fortaleza la usó para pasar esas últimas semanas en pie.

Una mañana, las fuerzas le flaquearon, estaba cansado, triste y se sentía muy mal. Necesitaba apoyo, necesitaba a Nowaki, sus besos, sus abrazos. Su esposo le había dicho que tenía que asistir un caso fuera de la ciudad, pero que estaría pendiente del teléfono en todo momento.

Sumi Keiichi había sido objeto de sus discusiones muchas veces, desde que Nowaki había pasado aquellos días de locura, evitando la realidad. Así que, cuando habían vuelto a la aparente armonía, Nowaki trataba de no nombrárselo.

Hiroki sintió en la tarde que su espalda ya estaba doliendo más de lo normal y lo llamó, pero no fue el quien contestó.

—Que molestia eres, querido. Ni siquiera puede divertirse en paz ¿puedes dejar de llamarlo?

Hiroki colgó el teléfono tras las acidas palabras. Nowaki no le había dicho que estaría con ese hombre y si este había atendido su celular, quería decir que su esposo, no estaba tan pendiente de su teléfono como le había asegurado, aun sabiendo que estaba a pocos días de dar a luz.

Se bañó, se puso una ropa cómoda, llamó a la niñera que lo ayudaba casi siempre y también a la mamá de Nowaki. Sin darle mayores explicaciones, solo le dijo que iba a salir y que quería que estuviera pendiente de las niñas.

Tomó un taxi y se fue al hospital. Era la una de la mañana cuando por fin despertó. Había sido una tarde muy difícil. Dio a luz a través de una cesaría a su cuarto hijo, un varoncito hermoso y tranquilo que apenas había llorado al nacer. La operación había sido muy delicada, pero allí estaba, adolorido como si lo hubiese atropellado un camión, pero vivo y su bebé estaba sano. No necesitaba nada más.

Nowaki entró de pronto a la habitación, Hiroki estaba mirando el techo pensativo, apenas podía moverse. Para atender a su bebe las enfermeras habían tenido que ayudarle y le había dolido lo indecible.

—Mi amor, gracias a dios, me tenías aterrado. Ni mi madre ni la niñera ni siquiera las niñas sabían decirme que había pasado ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Si no hubiese sido por la enfermera que encontró mi teléfono en tu cartera, no habría sabido nada. Tomé el primer avión de regreso y…

—Te llamé. — le dijo Hiroki, mirando hacia la blanca pared. —Me atendió ese tipo y me dijo que no te molestara.

Nowaki no lo podía creer, no se había separado el teléfono ni un segundo, por lo menos no que el recordara.

— Hiroki, Keichii vino conmigo a última hora, yo no sabía…

—Nowaki, quiero el divorcio.

Nowaki habría objetado tal locura, si Hiroki no lo hubiese mirado con aquella expresión decepcionada y triste. Era como si su esposo se hubiese dado por vencido y esta vez si hubiese dejado de amarlo.

—Hiroki…

—No. No quiero escucharte más. Ve y saluda a tu hijo. Dale la bienvenida y luego márchate. Buscaré un abogado para que se encargue de todo. Tú puedes decirle a tu amigo que te asista, después de todo ya logró lo que tanto deseaba, que yo te dejara en paz.

Nowaki intentó protestar pero una enfermera entró y lo regañó con un poco de severidad.

—El paciente debe descansar señor, está muy delicado.

Nowaki se acercó a la cunita y besó a su bebé. Era la cosa más bonita que había visto y estaba feliz de que estuviera bien. Le prometió en silencio que estarían juntos y que pronto lograría que su mamá lo perdonara. Pero nunca lo logró. Hiroki fue dado de alta quince días después y se fue solo, en un taxi, a su casa. El abogado que el jefe de Nowaki le había recomendado, era muy profesional y velaba muy bien por sus intereses.

Nowaki había abandonado la casa antes de que Hiroki volviera de la clínica. Hiroki habló sinceramente con Anzu, contándole toda la situación. Cuando ya habían pasado tres meses del nacimiento de su hijo, firmaron el divorcio en una tarde sombría. Hiroki ni una sola vez le había hablado a Nowaki, sentía que ya no había nada más que decir.

Hablar no siempre constituye la solución de los problemas, pero a veces una buena conversación puede resolver inquietudes y situaciones que si no se solucionan, pueden llegar a convertirse en grandes e insalvables obstáculos para una relación.

Cuando Miyagui y Shinobu llegaron al que sería su hogar permanente, lo que menos tenían en mente era hablar. Shinobu aún estaba aún convaleciente de sus heridas y Miyagi estaba entre fascinado y nervioso, por tenerlo ahora en su terreno.

Tenía que tomar en cuenta que Shinobu no solo había perdido a sus padres, sino que también había abandonado su vida, así que ser considerado era una de sus prioridades. En el lujoso penthouse donde vivía, las cosas funcionaban con la eficiencia de un reloj. Había un personal altamente capacitado, encargado de satisfacer todas las peticiones de su muy exigente jefe.

Cuando cruzaron el umbral del departamento, Shinobu no pudo evitar sentirse sobrecogido y angustiado, rodeado de tanto lujo y elegancia. Allí no había nada sucio o fuera de lugar. La austera sencillez de su casa, se perdía entre las bien iluminadas habitaciones, adornadas con exquisitos cuadros o esculturas, vasijas de cerámica fina o porcelana, figuras de cristal. Lámparas con deliciosas formas y colores y ni hablar de las delicadas cortinas de finas telas.

El mobiliario parecía sacado de una revista de diseño, tan perfecto, fino y delicado, que daba hasta pena sentarse, aunque fuera en la más austera de las sillas.

—Si quieres cambiar cualquier cosa de la decoración, eres libre de hacerlo, le dices a Tano y él te ayudará.

 _¿Cambiar algo?_

Shinobu se encontró pensando en que ni siquiera sería capaz de caminar por aquella alfombra tan suave y hermosa.

— ¿To-todas las habitaciones son así? —preguntó angustiando, sintiéndose como un ratón de campo metido en una galería de arte.

Miyagi lo atrajo a sus brazos y lo besó despacio, sonriéndole con ternura.

—Sé que ahorita te parece todo muy deslúmbrate, cariño, pero solo son cosas, te acostumbraras a ellas y ya verás que te gustaran.

Shinobu suspiró y le sonrió, pero no estaba nada convencido.

Cuando Miyagi lo llevó a la habitación que compartirían, la aprensión se volvió peor. Aquello no parecía un cuarto. Cuarto era lo que él tenía en su hogar, con una pequeña cama, una mesita de noche, su closet y una sillita. En aquella habitación en cambio, fácilmente cabrían tres casas como la suya.

—Ya alguien del servicio se encargó de acomodar tus cosas en el closet. Si quieres refrescarte y ponerte cómodo, el baño es la puerta de la esquina.

Shinobu caminó unos pasos mirando silencioso todo a su alrededor. La enorme cama descansaba en un rincón, dos mesas la flanqueaban adornadas con lujosas lámparas, a los pies de la cama había un mueble con un lindo cobertor y unos cojines de colores que le adornaban. Miyagi le había hablado de un closet, pero era en realidad un vestier, donde podía dormir una familia entera. En otro de los rincones de la habitación había todo una sala de esparcimiento. Con un mueble grande que fungía de biblioteca y de centro de entretenimiento, un televisor inmenso, un aparato de sonido, libros y varias cosas más que Shinobu ni sabía para que servían.

También había un enorme espejo y un diván que invitaba a descansar, en frente de un enorme ventanal que ocupaba casi la mitad de la habitación. Shinobu se acercó a la ventana a observar la vista y de pronto se sintió como un pajarito que enjaulan y se llevan lejos de su hogar.

—¿Verdad que es hermosa la vista? Es una de las mejores de todo Tokio, por eso compré este lugar.

¿Qué podía tener de hermosa la visión de todos aquellos enormes edificios? Shinobu pensó que parecían montañas apilonadas. Desnudas montañas desprovistas de verdor, cubiertas por fría luz artificial.

Suspiro e intento sonreír, pues se sentía egoísta. Tal vez no era la belleza de su hogar, pero era bello a los ojos de Miyagi y si él lo amaba, tendría que aprender a encontrarle la belleza a aquel frio lugar.

—¿No te gusta verdad? —le preguntó Miyagi, mientras observaba las emociones arremolinadas en el rostro de Shinobu. —Estás pensando en el mar, en la hierba verde de los prados o en esas florecitas que crecen en el camino que va a tu casa. A mi madre tampoco le gustó la vista, nunca le gustó este lugar.

El rostro de Miyagi se ensombreció y Shinobu sintió dolor por él y por lo que ambos habían perdido. Acarició el rostro de su ahora esposo y le sonrió con ternura.

—Mi casa es donde tú estés Miyagi. Ahora este es mi hogar y… me gusta, solo tengo que acostumbrarme.

Miyagi lo tomó entre sus brazos besándolo con infinita suavidad. Aun no pensaba hacerlo suyo. Quería que Shinobu estuviera completamente recuperado para tomarlo como deseaba, con toda la pasión que había contenido aquellos meses.

—Aquí vas a ser muy feliz, ya lo veras. — le dijo confiado, mientras lo besaba una vez más. — ¿Por qué nos descansas un rato? yo tengo que revisar unas cosas del trabajo. Más tarde vendré a buscarte para que cenemos y así conoces a todo el personal.

Shinobu asintió más por no querer llevarle la contraria que por desear dejarlo marchar. Habría querido que se quedara con él, que le demostrara que lo amaba, que lo dejara dormirse en sus brazos y así poder dejar de sentirse tan solo y tan abandonado.

—Puedo dejar el agua caliente para ti en la bañera, así te puedes dar un baño cuando vengas.

Miyagi apretó su nariz cariñosamente.

—No te preocupes por esas tonterías mi amor. — le dijo alejándose hacia la puerta. —Aquí hay personas que se encargan de todas esas cosas. Tu solo tienes que relajarte y dejarte mimar.

Shinobu se acercó al enorme vestir y miró apenado como sus cosas apenas alcanzaban a llenar un espacio mínimo del mismo. Además de que su ropa sencilla se veía fuera de lugar entre todos aquellos caros trajes. Sacudió la cabeza alejando los pensamientos derrotistas. Tomó un cómodo conjunto de algodón blanco y se fue sin mirar a los lados hasta el baño. Allí se dio una rápida ducha sin reparar en nada de la suntuosidad del lugar. Era tan grande como la habitación y hasta parecía tener su propia piscina. Shinobu se vistió y tomó su cepillo que descansaba junto con sus otros artículos de aseo personal en una esquina, junto con los del Miyagi.

Salió de la habitación y se sentó en el diván frente a la ventana. Mientras cepillaba su cabello húmedo, miró con detenimiento el paisaje, tratando de buscarle algo atractivo y así, recostado del cómodo mueble, lo encontró Miyagi unas horas después, profundamente dormido.

Le pareció una visión hermosa, con todo aquel rubio cabello, la cara dulce y serena, el cuerpo delgado y delicado, parecía una bonita y perfecta obra de arte.

—Tengo que comprarle ropa. —pensó con una mueca de disgusto, al ver la austera ropa que su ahora esposo había elegido para ponerse.

Decidió no despertarlo y se metió en el cuarto de baño para quitarse toda la tensión que sentía, con una larga y caliente ducha y cuando salió relajado y descansado, llamó a su asistente.

—Haz una cita mañana con las personas de la boutique de siempre, que envíen la mejor selección de ropa que tengan a mi casa y si pueden enviar algún asesor, también. Mi esposo necesita ropa.

Shinobu se despertó cuando el hablaba, así que colgó de inmediato, quería darle una sorpresa.

—Hola precioso ¿Tienes hambre?

Shinobu asintió sonriendo, el descanso le había caído bien y ver a su esposo recién bañado, con el cabello húmedo, la camisa entre abierta y ese aire despreocupado y juvenil, lo hizo sonreír. Miyagi nunca parecía tener nada fuera de lugar, todas las veces que lo había visto, estaba ataviado con finos y caros trajes y ni siquiera cuando salían de paseo por la campiña, lo había visto tan sencillo como se veía en ese momento.

El comedor era enorme y la mesa era como para doce personas. Shinobu se sintió cohibido cuando el mayordomo lo condujo hasta la silla que ocuparía, gracias al cielo al lado de su marido.

—Gracias Tano, por favor no le sirvas vino a mi esposo, aún no está acostumbrado y además está tomando medicamentos.

Shinobu se sintió avergonzado, cuando el hombre quitó la copa de vino y la sustituyó por un vaso con jugo.

—Podía haber tomado un poco de vino. — protestó, mirando a Miyagi. —después de todo tengo que aprender.

Miyagi se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Aprenderás a su tiempo, Shinobu. Además, estas tomando medicación, no veo porque te molestas.

—No me gusta que decidan por mí. — murmuró Shinobu, un poco cohibido, como no queriendo iniciar una discusión por una trivialidad.

Miyagi alzó una ceja y lo miró con determinación.

—Me temo mi amor, que vas a tener que acostumbrarte a que tome algunas decisiones por ti. Ya no estás en aquel pueblucho donde las normas de etiqueta no existen y la gente vive como se le antoja. Ahora eres mi esposo y esas normas son apreciadas en el mundo donde me desenvuelvo.

Shinobu trató de no salirse de sus casillas, ¿Por qué de pronto Miyagi lo trataba como si fuera un animalito salvaje?

Dejó el tema porque el servicio había llegado con la comida y aunque estaba deliciosa, apenas la probó.

—No has comido nada. — le dijo Miyagi, cuando observó el plato casi intacto.

—No tengo apetito.

Pero Miyagi sabía que no era eso, conocía el carácter de su novio y el hecho de que estuviera tiste o convaleciente, no hacía que dejara de ser quien era.

—No. — dijo tirando la servilleta sobre la mesa. —estas molesto porque no te dejé tomar vino y porque según tú, estoy tomando decisiones por ti.

Viéndolo así, sonaba como un arranque de malcriadez. Shinobu suspiró y le sonrió a su esposo, con ternura.

—Solo estoy cansado Miyagi, ha sido un largo día.

Miyagi no se creyó la excusa, pero no quiso discutir. Se levantó de la mesa y extendiendo su mano, conminó a su esposo a acompañarle.

—Entonces vamos a descansar.

Aquella noche durmieron juntos por primera vez. No hicieron el amor y tampoco resolvieron el pequeño impase. Shinobu se durmió en brazos de su esposo, sintiendo una espinita en su corazón.

Y la espinita fue creciendo, conforme pasó el tiempo y los pequeños episodios de desacuerdos se fueron acumulando.

A la mañana siguiente, Shinobu se despertó temprano. Miyagi ya estaba vestido y caminaba por la habitación buscando sus cosas.

— ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? — le preguntó, besándolo suavemente.

—¿Vas a trabajar? —Shinobu no quería sonar demandante, pero había esperado por lo menos que se quedara unos días ayudándolo a acostumbrarse. —Pensé que hoy te quedarías y me enseñarías la ciudad.

Miyagi se sentó a su lado en la cama. No le gustó a Shinobu que su mirada fuera de paciente reproche.

—Mi amor, he estado más de una semana fuera de la empresa. Con lo de…mamá y nuestro matrimonio, he descuidado mucho los negocios.

Bueno, eso era comprensible, pero si había dejado todo por unos días, podía extender el lapso un poco más, después de todo, él era el jefe ¿no? A pesar de su reticencia decidió ser comprensivo.

—Me voy a aburrir aquí sin ti.

Le dijo con una cándida sonrisa.

Miyagi lo besó y le sonrió pícaramente.

—No te vas a aburrir, te lo prometo y trataré de volver temprano, para que vayamos a cenar.

Shinobu lo echó de menos, apenas salió de la habitación. Miró a todos lados para buscar que hacer, la televisión no lo emocionaba, tenía tantos botones que ni siquiera sabría encenderla. No eran de su interés los libros de economía ni las revistas que había en la biblioteca y pasarse todo el día encerrado en aquella habitación, tampoco era un buen plan.

Se dio un baño y con uno de sus cómodos atuendos, salió de la habitación.

Saludó al mayordomo al verlo y este lo atendió con formalidad.

—¿Desea desayunar en el comedor?

A Shinobu no le gustaba aquel lugar, era demasiado grande e impersonal.

—¿No hay otro lugar un poco menos…grande?—preguntó con una sonrisa. —Podría comer en la cocina.

El hombre arrugó el ceño y negó rotundo.

—Al amo no le gustará eso.

Shinobu asintió y bajó la cabeza con tristeza.

—Entonces será en el comedor Tano san. Muchas gracias.

No le gustó al hombre, aquella tristeza en el pequeño joven. Todos en el lugar comentaban las diferencias abismales entre aquellos dos seres. Habían encontrado adorable a su nuevo jefe, pero lo veían un poco vulnerable y joven para su amo. Además de que se notaba a leguas que no pertenecían al mismo círculo social. Después de haber visto circular desde modelos hasta altos empresarios por aquel lugar, ver a aquel jovencito, tierno, frágil y dulce, les hacía pensar que su amo había tomado una decisión un poco apresurada.

—Seguro está embarazado. —Había dicho una de las chicas del servicio, que fue de inmediato reprendida por Tano. Pero la duda quedaba, solo que nadie iba a preguntar.

—Podríamos arreglar para que coma en la terraza. — le dijo más por impulso que pensando con lógica. Miyagi usaba poco la terraza y el espacioso lugar estaba casi siempre cerrado y sin muebles.

— ¿Hay una terraza? —preguntó Shinobu entusiasmado, le gustaba, seria genial un poco de aire entre todo aquel encierro.

En muy poco tiempo estaba instalado en una pequeña mesa y comía con avidez, viendo con otros ojos la impresionante vista del lugar. Pasó gran parte de la mañana allí y comenzaba a hacer planes, cuando vino Tano a buscarle.

Un joven venia acompañado de dos mujeres un poco mayores. Traían consigo un cargamento de ropa y las instrucciones de su esposo para que lo dotaran de lo mejor. Aun así, Shinobu le pidió a Tano que localizara a Miyagi.

—Hola mi amor, estoy en medio de una reunión…

— ¿Mandaste a traer toda esa ropa para mí?

—Sí. — respondió Miyagi, con cierta firmeza. —necesitas ropa, no puedes andar por allí todo el tiempo con los mismos trapos.

Shinobu apretó el teléfono con molestia.

—Mi ropa no son trapos y…

—Shinobu, no tengo tiempo para discutir ahora, estoy en el trabajo y la reunión que me espera es importante, si no quieres la ropa pues no escojas nada y punto.

Miyagi esperó a que Shinobu dijera algo y como este no dijo nada, se despidió.

—Hablaremos en la noche.

No se había dado cuenta que tenía público, sino hasta que se dio la vuelta y vio a Tano, el joven y las dos mujeres, mirándolo expectante. Se sintió triste por la discusión con Miyagi y apenado con aquellas personas. De pronto ya no sabía qué hacer.

—Mi esposo siempre insiste en comprarme cosas. — le dijo el chico, acercándose a él con una sonrisa de buen vendedor. —Pero tiene un gusto el pobrecito. Por lo menos su esposo lo dejó en manos de expertos.

—A veces hay que dejarse consentir. — dijo esta vez, una de las mujeres.

Shinobu asintió, más por vergüenza que por querer algo de aquello que habían traído para él. Después de unas horas, los vendedores se fueron y ahora su ropa ocupaba una parte importante del enorme vestier.

Había metido su ropa vieja en un pequeño maletín, ocultándola en un rincón del closet. El resto de la tarde lo pasó sentando en un cómodo sillón, que había colocado Tano en la terraza, solo para él.

Miyagi llegó al anochecer. Su mayordomo lo recibió como cada noche y cuando este le preguntó por su esposo, no le extrañó saber dónde estaba.

—Es increíble las similitudes que tienes con mi madre. — dijo de pronto, sobresaltando a Shinobu, que observaba las estrellas acurrucado en el sillón. —A ella también le gustó este lugar, decía que se podría hacer un jardín aquí.

Shinobu asintió sin mirar a su esposo, dirigió su mirada a todo lo ancho de la terraza, aquella idea había jugado todo el día en su cabeza.

—Se vería muy bonito lleno de plantas.

Miyagi rio y se acercó hasta su esposo, se puso en cuclillas frente a él y acarició su rostro con ternura.

—Lamento haber dicho que tu ropa eran trapos. Solo quería darte una sorpresa, regalarte cosas lindas para que te pongas guapo solo para mí.

Shinobu sonrió complacido, quizás aquella era una mejor excusa y logró espantar su molestia.

—Me regalaste cosas muy lindas. — le dijo sonriendo.

Esa noche no salieron a comer. Tano les sirvió la cena en la terraza y Shinobu le contó a su esposo los planes que tenía para el lugar. Miyagi no estaba muy convencido, pero si eso lo hacía feliz, no iba a negarse.

Dos meses después, sintió que había tomado una mala decisión.

Shinobu estaba enfrascado en su pequeño proyecto, ya estaba recuperado y cada día se veía más hermoso, pero como insistía en hacerlo todo solo, cuando Miyagi llegaba ya estaba dormido de agotamiento.

Una mañana trató de tocar el tema con sutileza.

—¿Vas a la terraza?

—Sí, trajeron las jardineras nuevas y quiero sembrar las flores que compré, para que estén fuertes cuando llegue el invierno.

Shinobu estaba afanado vistiéndose con su ropa de trabajo, que Miyagi tanto odiaba.

— ¿No deberías descansar hoy? has estado muy ocupado estos días, siempre que llego estas dormido.

Eso fue un reproche y Shinobu lo sintió, pero ¿en que más iba a entretenerse? No podía entrar a la cocina, pues Tano respetuosamente le había indicado que esos eran sus dominios. No había nada que limpiar, nada que arreglar, nada que leer y no podía pasarse el día viendo televisión. Convertir aquella terraza en su jardín personal, era una forma de escapar de aquel encierro.

—Podríamos ir esta noche a cenar y a pasear por allí.

Había algo insinuante en la voz de Miyagi, Shinobu había llegado a pensar que su esposo nunca le haría el amor y eso entre otras de las miles de cosas que le preocupaban, lo estaba volviendo loco. Ahora parecía que las cosas iban a cambiar y sintió una chispa de alegría.

—Me desocuparé temprano para estar listo cuando llegues.

Miyagi asintió, no era lo que esperaba, pero era mejor que nada. Ya deseaba que Shinobu terminara el maldito jardín, para poder hacer todo lo que había querido hacer.

Shinobu terminó temprano y se dedicó a acicalarse para su esposo. Se estrenó uno de los trajes que habían comprado para él y peinó su hermoso cabello con cuidadosa atención. Miyagi lo llevó a un exclusivo restaurant y allí comenzó su calvario.

—Pero mira quien está aquí, Miyagui Yö.

Miyagi saludó al efusivo hombre que le saludaba con un apretón de manos.

—Takeru, no sabía que estuvieras en la ciudad.

—Llegue ayer y mi esposa ya me arrastró a la vorágine de salidas sociales. Ven y te sientas con nosotros.

No había reparado en Shinobu y cuando lo vio, le dijo con una sonrisa odiosa.

—¿Quién te acompaña hoy, algún modelo o quizás es actor? ¿Le has contado de tus muchas citas? —El hombre palmeó el hombro de Shinobu, mirándolo con displicencia. —No te acostumbres mucho chico, de seguro no pasas de esta noche.

Shinobu estaba entre asombrado y molesto y Miyagi quería golpear al molesto hombre con el que muchas veces hacia negocios. Pero este no lo dejaba ni hablar.

—¡Ah! no te molestes Yö, si el muchachito se disgusta te buscas otro, siempre te sobran y además este es un poco… corriente.

Shinobu no pudo soportar más las insinuaciones desagradables del hombre y se dio la vuelta para irse. Miyagi lo siguió sin prestar atención a los llamados del desagradable tipo. En la calle, Shinobu no sabía dónde ir y comenzó a caminar por la atestada acera. Miyagi le dio alcance y lo tomó por un brazo con firmeza.

—Vamos a casa. —le dijo, guiándolo hasta el automóvil que los esperaba.

No hablaron en todo el camino, Shinobu tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y se veía realmente dolido. Miyagi no sabía que decir.

Cuando cruzaron el umbral de su hogar, Shinobu se dirigió hasta su habitación y Miyagi lo detuvo.

—Creo que debemos hablar.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste que soy tu esposo? — le espetó Shinobu dolido.

—No tengo porque aclararle a ese cretino, nada acerca de mi vida. — se defendió Miyagi.

Shinobu lo miró con dolor.

—Y preferiste que creyera que era uno más de tu larga lista de amantes ¿fueron muchos Miyagi? ¿Estabas aquí divirtiéndote con ellos mientras yo te esperaba como un idiota allá en el inmundo pueblo que tanto detestas?

—No he salido con nadie desde que tú y yo comenzamos a salir.

Miyagi estaba verdaderamente indignado con aquella acusación.

Shinobu le dio la espalda y se marchó a su habitación, cerrando con un portazo, pero Miyagi no estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas así.

—Shinobu…

—¿Sabes porque me he embelesado tanto con la creación del jardín? — Shinobu tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la voz trémula cuando decidió enfrentarse a su esposo. — Nunca estas aquí. Te vas muy temprano y llegas de noche, te veo tan poco. Llevamos dos meses de casado y solo hemos ido dos veces a cenar, no conozco la ciudad y tú no quieres que salga solo a explorarla. Quisiera estudiar algo o buscar algún trabajo, pero tú siempre evades el tema, diciendo que después lo hablaremos. Siempre estas ocupado Miyagi, ya casi nunca hablamos

— Soy una persona ocupada, tú lo sabias cuando te casaste conmigo.

— ¿Estamos casados Miyagi? Ni siquiera le dijiste a ese hombre que yo era tu esposo, ni siquiera me siento tu esposo. Tenemos dos meses de casados y tu… tu no…

Shinobu sentía vergüenza al decir aquello y Miyagi suspirando se acercó y lo abrazó.

—No le dije a ese imbécil que estamos casados porque dijo cosas desagradables y lo que quería era golpearlo. Estaré orgulloso de presentarte con mis verdaderos amigos y de que todos vean el hermoso esposo que tengo.

Miyagi limpió con besos las cristalinas lágrimas y besó despacio la rosaba boca.

—Cuando llegamos aquí, aun estabas convaleciente de tus heridas, ambos estábamos recientes con nuestras pérdidas y luego… bueno es verdad que he estado un poco embebido en el trabajo pero tú también. Cada vez que regresaba ya dormías o estabas tan agotado que apenas te mantenías despierto.

Shinobu acarició su rostro, mirándolo con aprensión.

—La última vez que hablamos antes de… bueno ese día, me dijiste que querías hacerme muchas cosas. Aun…aun lo deseas.

Miyagi sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza, buscó sus labios entreabiertos dándole un beso que lo dejó tembloroso y sin aliento.

—No he dejado de desearlo ni un segundo.

Finalmente aquella noche saciaron la sed de sus cuerpos. Miyagi lo tomó muchas veces con una irrefrenable pasión y Shinobu se abrió a ese deseo con emoción y entrega, sintiéndose por primera vez suyo, sintiendo por primera vez los lazos de aquel matrimonio.

Miyagi no trabajó el día después, ni el que siguió. Se pasó horas enteras saciando el hambre que había sentido por meses. Cada vez encontraba puntos nuevos, que hacían a Shinobu gritar y gemir de placer. Después de tres días, el ansia se calmó y las cosas volvieron a su cauce.

Miyagi organizó una cena en casa y Shinobu fue presentado formalmente. Lamentablemente, aquello, lejos de hacerlos más fuertes, los debilitó aún más.

—Es un niño.

—De donde lo habrá sacado, vieron cómo se expresa.

—Creo que alguien dijo que es del campo.

— Eso se nota por su manera de ser, mucha ropa cara pero no oculta su procedencia.

—Tanto escoger para quedarse con eso, que desperdicio.

—Ya lo habían dicho los rumores, pero no imaginé que de verdad Miyagi se iba a casar con alguien así.

Los comentarios no solo se repitieron en aquella aciaga fiesta. En cada reunión social a la que Miyagi insistía en llevarlo, se repetían una y otra vez. A oídos de Miyagi no llegaban los venenosos comentarios, pero siempre había alguien que lastimaba la ya herida autoestima del tímido muchacho, al punto de que decidió no asistir más a ninguna fiesta o cena o gala benéfica, a las que Miyagi era frecuentemente invitado.

—Estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua. — gritaba Miyagi una noche.

Shinobu, que ya había llorado mares aquellos meses, esa noche se negaba a llorar más.

—Esa gente es grosera y cruel, me niego a oir otra vez lo inadecuando que soy para ti.

— Esas son tonterías Shinobu. Te has estado imaginando esas cosas por ese estúpido sentimiento de inferioridad que tienes.

Miyagi salió del cuarto dando un portazo y Shinobu se quedó en medio de aquella enorme habitación, que cada día le parecía más fría.

Miyagi llegó tarde aquella noche. Shinobu fingía dormir. Se acercó abrazándolo con suavidad.

—Lo siento. — susurró a su oído.

Shinobu se dio la vuelta y se metió entre sus cálidos brazos.

—Miyagi. — susurró quedito. —¿por qué no volvemos al pueblo, aunque sea solo unos días? podemos visitar a tu padre y…

—Tengo una idea mejor. — le dijo Miyagi, callándolo con besos. —tengamos un bebé.

No era una idea improvisada ni mucho menos. A seis meses de su matrimonio, sentía que las cosas se estaban descontrolando y el, que siempre había sido dueño absoluto del control, no iba a permitir que aquello pasara.

Sabía que en el medio social en el que se desenvolvía, había mucha gente venenosa y envidiosa. Muchos envidiaban lo que tenía y sí, aunque criticaran a Shinobu también lo envidiaban, porque era joven, era hermoso, era natural y dulce. Tenía una perfección genuina y real de esas que no compraba el dinero, el poder o las joyas caras.

Había personas que apreciaban a Shinobu realmente. Su amigo y socio, que lo había conocido en una de las fiestas, ahora lo visitaba a menudo y le llevaba semillas para su jardín. Los empleados de la casa lo consentían y apreciaban, sobre todo Tano, que se desvivía por su pequeño amo. Su asistente hablaba casi todos los días con él y compartían ideas de cocina y dulces, además también le estaba buscando escuelas para que terminara la preparatoria y cursos de cocina o de jardinería para que ocupara su tiempo en las cosas que le gustaban.

Miyagi sabía que tenía que hacer algo para que Shinobu dejara aquel desasosiego que sentía. No estaba contra la idea de ser padre. Aunque Shinobu iba a cumplir dieciocho en pocos meses y eso lo frenaba un poco, pero ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared y entre la opción de volver al pueblo y la de tener un hijo, prefirió intentar la segunda.

— ¿Un bebé?

—Sí. — le dijo Miyagi, dándole una entusiasta sonrisa. —Una niña con esos ojos grises tuyos y tú hermoso cabello.

Shinobu sonrió emocionado y lo besó con dulzura.

—O un varoncito con tu fortaleza y esos ojos negros que tanto amo.

Miyagi rio complacido. Las cosas volverían a su cauce y pronto Shinobu volvería a ser feliz, con un bebé en camino ya no tendría que sentirse solo, triste o aburrido y él podía volver a tener la vida perfecta que deseaba. Con un esposo hermoso que lo esperaba en casa, y un hijo que completaría su felicidad.

Ciertamente el destino lo complació y Shinobu un mes después, tenía buenas noticias. Pero la felicidad solo duró unos días.

— ¿Una casa? ¿Para qué quieres una casa, si aquí tenemos todo? Además, una casa como la que quieres, implicaría salir de la ciudad, este lugar es perfecto para mi trabajo y…

—Pero no es perfecto para un bebé, Miyagi. — le dijo Shinobu tratando de sonar razonable. —Quisiera que nuestro hijo creciera con todo lo que nosotros tuvimos, el aire del mar, el campo un espacio para correr.

Miyagi perdió la paciencia, estrellando su puño contra la mesa del comedor, donde llevaban a cabo su discusión.

—¿Por qué demonios nunca estas conforme? Jamás es suficiente para ti. Nunca hago nada bien.

— ¿Miyagui que dices? — Shinobu no entendía el porqué de su ira.

Y Miyagi estaba más allá de la furia.

—Pensé que si te daba un hijo te aplacarías, pero no, ahora quieres más. Sigues queriendo volver a ese maldito pueblucho. Estoy harto de ti, lárgate si eso es lo que quieres. Pero si te quedas aquí, debes saber que no voy a comprar una casa en ninguna parte, este es mi hogar y así seguirá siendo.

Miyagi se marchó ese día y no volvió sino hasta dos semanas después. Shinobu seguía allí, había renunciado a una parte de sí mismo, por amor.

Dejar a Miyagi era casi imposible, lo amaba y ahora esperaban un hijo ¿Cómo dejarlo? Miyagi se sintió complacido al conseguir su objetivo, no se disculpó por sus crueles palabras y tampoco alteró su ritmo habitual. Sentía que de alguna forma había conseguido que Shinobu agradeciera lo que él le daba y así, se sentía satisfecho con sus logros y su perfecta vida.

No se dio cuenta que en aquel tiempo, Shinobu se fue apagando entre las paredes de aquel lugar. La luz de su mirada se fue perdiendo y las lágrimas, la soledad y la tristeza, se hicieron habituales en la vida del joven.

El socio de Miyagi lo visitaba y le traía regalos para el bebé, a veces conversaban por largo rato y Shinobu agradecía aquellas visitas. Terminar sus estudios o hacer algún curso fue postergado, lo primero era su bebé. Tano se preocupaba por alimentarlo bien y ayudarlo en el jardín hermoso que había creado.

Pero nada podía aplacar la tristeza de Shinobu, la profunda soledad que sentía. Y así todos los vieron apagarse poco a poco, menos el que debería haber velado por su felicidad.

Hasta que un día, Shinobu arreglaba su pequeño jardín, el lugar donde desahogaba su tristeza, sus penas. Tenía cinco meses de embarazo y estaban en pleno invierno, las plantas se defendían contra el inclemente clima y hubo una, una sola flor, que abrió sus ojos a la realidad que había negado por amor.

La hermosa flor se había enfrentado al invierno y sus pétalos se abrían en un fulgurante naranja, como el sol del atardecer, como el brillante sol de sus recuerdos. Allí estaba ella, luchando sola contra la adversidad, hermosa, fulgurante, valiente.

El sintió que también podía, el sintió que ya había llorado demasiado y que allí, en es frio lugar, no iba a ser feliz, jamás.

Esa tarde, Shinobu tomó sus pocas pertenecías, aquellas que había ocultado en un viejo maletín. Tomó la planta y la protegió en un pequeño matero. Se despidió de Tano y de todo el personal y antes de que Miyagi llegara, tomó un tren rumbo a su hogar.

Miyagi solo encontró una nota, al llegar a su casa.

" _Ya no puedo seguir viviendo así, es obvio que ambos nos equivocamos. El amor no siempre es suficiente y aunque yo te amé no puedo seguir siendo un adorno en tu perfecta vida. Mi hijo se merece algo más. Se merece el amor, el respeto y la felicidad con la que yo crecí._

 _Adiós Miyagi, quiero el divorcio."_

Miyagi pasó días sin poder creer lo que había pasado y sin querer aceptar que toda la culpa había sido de él.

Buscar el culpable en la ruptura de una relación, no significa que vayas a lograr salvar la misma. Los errores pueden ser muchos y las culpas también pueden ser compartidas, porque al fin y al cabo, una relación siempre es de dos.

Culpa era uno de los problemas que afectaban al reciente matrimonio, que esa tarde regresaba de su hermosa luna de miel. Habían pasado unos días idílicos en las deslumbrantes playas de Hawái, los hermosos paisajes de la isla le habían brindado a la pareja, perfectos escenarios para consumar su amor y afianzar los lazos que iban a unirlos en adelante.

Pero la realidad llega aunque no la esperes, aunque trates de huir de ella y allí estaban de nuevo, entre bastidores de conciertos, en entrevistas de televisión, en firmas de autógrafos y preparando una gira por todo el país.

Akihiko no se quejaba, era placentero trabajar para su esposo y eso les daba la oportunidad de permanecer siempre juntos, evitando esas molestas separaciones que afectaban a la mayoría de las parejas de famosos.

—Mañana no hagas ninguna cita de trabajo, recuerda que vamos al médico.

Akihiko le sonrió a su esposo esa mañana y asintió obediente, pero no le gustaba nada aquella idea. Tenían ya un año de casados y las cosas habían marchado en apariencia muy bien, pero había una pequeña piedrita que molestaba en sus zapatos.

Misaki quería tener un bebé y a pesar de los argumentos de su reciente matrimonio y ajetreada agenda, se le había metido en la cabeza la idea y nadie podía sacarla de allí. Akihiko haba recurrido a sus suegros e incluso a su cuñado por consejo, pero no ayudaba que este ya estuviera a la espera de su segundo hijo.

Misaki miraba a su sobrina con emoción y no hacía más que hablar sobre los hijos que pronto tendría. No era que Akihiko estuviera en contra de tener hijos, su preocupación radicaba en el hecho de no poder cumplir el sueño de su esposo. Después del accidente y de los múltiples problemas que vinieron con su recuperación, una de las cosas que habían quedado sobre el tapete, era su capacidad para darle un hijo a una futura pareja. No era que fuera imposible, solo que iba a ser muy difícil, pues uno de sus testículos había quedado muy dañado con el accidente.

—El conteo de esperma es muy bajo y tenemos mala calidad. Haremos varios tests para comenzar un tratamiento. Buscaremos lograr el embarazo por fertilización in vitro en caso de que las otras opciones no funcionen.

Misaki escuchaba las recomendaciones del médico con la mano de su esposo fuertemente aferrada entre las suyas. No había esperado aquellas noticias, aunque Akihiko ya le había informado de su problema. Pero estaban en el siglo veintiuno, debía haber algo para hacer y a esa esperanza se había aferrado.

Cuando llegaron ese día a su hogar, Misaki conservaba su carácter alegre, pero Akihiko estaba apático y distante. Se disculpó y se encerró en su estudio, de donde no salió sino hasta que Misaki fue a buscarle, para que cenaran juntos.

Akihiko cenó en aparente tranquilidad y conversaron de cosas triviales, más tarde en la habitación, siguieron la rutina de siempre y cuando Misaki fue a meterse entre sus brazos, este besó su frente y le dio la espalada, con un escueto "buenas noches".

Misaki no se dio por vencido y se acurrucó en la ancha espalda de su esposo, llenándola de suaves besos.

—Misaki tengo sueño y mañana tenemos mucho que hacer.

Misaki acarició la tensa espalda y recostó su cabeza de ella, murmurando con dulzura:

—No tienes sueño, estas preocupado y no tienes por qué estarlo, todo va a salir bien. Yo te amo y tú me amas, no hay nada que juntos no podamos superar.

Akihiko se dio la vuelta y con un suspiro lo metió entre sus brazos, se besaron esa noche hasta que su labios dolieron e hicieron el amor hasta el agotamiento, buscando alejar los molestos pensamientos que los acechaban.

Pero la mañana llegó y con ello los días difíciles que estaban por venir.

El tratamiento era bastante duro para Akihiko, pero soportó con estoicismo, los dolores de cabeza, los calambres, las náuseas y todo eso sin quejarse ni una vez, sin hacer nada para que Misaki notara su malestar. Cuando terminó, habían pasado seis meses más y tratar un embarazo dirigido era la técnica a utilizar. Los días comenzaron en un rutina de sexo con un único objetivo, que muchas veces los dejaba vacíos y desganados.

Aunado a eso, estaba el trabajo que no habían podido detener, pues la carrera exitosa de Misaki también era muy exigente y tenían muchos compromisos que no podían eludir ni aunque quisieran. Así vivieron aquella experiencia, en medio de una gira agotadora, que trajo consigo muchas discusiones y desavenencias que fueron agrietando la coraza que protegía al feliz matrimonio.

—Hoy no Misaki. — murmuró una noche Akihiko, mientras veía a su esposo venir a él con una cansada sonrisa. — dejemos esto para mañana, un día que no lo intentemos, no va a hacer la diferencia.

Misaki sintió aquellas palabras como una bofetada, pero no demostró su dolor, se acercó a su esposo, lo besó y caminó hasta la cama para acurrucarse en ella. Akihiko sabía que Misaki estaba dolido, lo sabía porque lo conocía muy bien, pero su esposo últimamente había tomado por costumbre ocultar sus emociones. Había ido perfeccionando muy bien la técnica y hasta había momentos en los que Akihiko no sabía si de verdad estaba bien o solo fingía.

Pero ese día no estaba de ánimos para sexo y mucho menos para psicoanalizar la coraza de protección que su esposo estaba irguiendo a su alrededor. Para quien los miraba desde fuera, eran un matrimonio ideal y feliz. Cuando visitaban a sus familiares no había más que elogios para ellos, la prensa los calificaba como la pareja de ensueño y todos estaban a la espera del pequeño bebé, que no haría más que agrandar la perfección que los rodeaba.

Mas él bebé no llegaba y ellos, dentro de las cuatro paredes que los protegían de las vistas indiscretas, se convertían cada vez más, en dos extraños que compartían un hogar.

Un mes después, tuvieron una buena noticia. Misaki no cabía en sí de felicidad y Akihiko sentía un gran alivio. La noticia corrió por semanas en todos los medios. La pareja esperaba su primer bebé. Aquellos días fueron felices, celebraban en todos lados y Misaki se habían vuelto loco comprando cosas.

—Vas a tener que hacer dos cuartos para él bebé, como sigas comprando cosas. — le dijo Akihiko una tarde, al ver que su esposo llegaba a casa cargado de paquetes.

Misaki hizo una mueca de disculpa y con una brillante sonrisa, se metió en los brazos de su esposo.

—Es que no puedo evitarlo, cada vez que paso por una tienda quiero comprarlo todo. Pero no importa, así nos quedaran cosas para cuando tengamos a nuestro segundo bebé.

Akihiko lo miró frunciendo el ceño con desaprobación.

—¿No hemos tenido este y ya estas planeando el segundo?

Ciertamente, volver a pasar por toda aquella extenuante experiencia, no era una idea muy placentera para Akihiko.

—Akihiko él bebé no puede quedarse solo, debe tener un hermanito o hermanita.

Akihiko sonrió y lo besó, dando por terminado el tema, todavía tenían mucho tiempo para pensar en eso. Misaki seguía conversando mientras sacaba las cosas de los paquetes.

—¿Sabes? siempre imagine que cuando nos casáramos tendríamos dos hijos y una hermosa casa. Soñaba que era grande y espaciosa, con un patio enorme para que tú hicieras parrilladas con tus amigos y para que los niños jugaran.

Akihiko resopló con escepticismo.

—¿Parrilladas? ¿Con que tiempo? Y si hiciéramos una reunión en casa con todos nuestros amigos, tendríamos que contratar un contingente de seguridad, cariño, porque toda la prensa querría estar metida aquí, viendo el desfile de estrellas.

Misaki lo miró pensativo, unos segundos.

—He pensado en…dejar de cantar.

Ahora, eso sorprendió a Akihiko y lo hizo sentarse en una silla, mirando a su esposo con asombro.

— ¿Desde cuándo? No me habías comentado nada y ¿ahora? Tu carrera está en la cima. Tú, amas cantar.

Misaki se sentó a su lado, tomando su mano con una cálida sonrisa.

—Pero te amo más a ti y a nuestra familia. La verdad es que quiero que tengamos una vida normal, sin todo este ajetreo que trae la fama.

Era una razón válida y Akihiko no estaba en contra de que Misaki dejara de cantar si eso lo iba a hacer feliz. Dejaron el tema y se dispusieron a arreglar las cosas que Misaki había traído. Dos semanas después el sueño se acabó.

Akihiko había tenido que llevar a su esposo a emergencias. Misaki padecía unos dolores terribles cuando lo sacó de la casa. Al llegar al hospital se había desmayado y tenía una hemorragia.

Cuando despertó finalmente, eran las nueva de la mañana y un sol fulgurante iluminaba la blanca habitación. Akihiko estaba a su lado, sentado en una silla y tomaba su mano, no la había soltado en toda la noche.

—¿No fue una pesadilla, verdad? — preguntó Misaki, con la voz rota de dolor.

Akihiko derramó unas sentidas lágrimas y besó la mano que sostenía con amor. Negó con la cabeza incapaz de decir nada, porque no podía decir nada para aliviar el dolor que veía en los ojos de Misaki.

La noticia duró muchos días. Misaki salió del hospital en medio de un barullo de periodistas gritando preguntas y sacando fotografías. Se refugiaron en casa de los padres de Misaki, pues en su hogar, Misaki no se sentía cómodo. Aunque Akihiko había sacado todas las cosas del bebe y las había guardado en un almacén, aún quedaban los recuerdos.

Al pasar los días, el dolor se apaciguó y ellos, con su amor, se dieron consuelo. Juntos hicieron un frente en común para superar aquella tragedia y volver a trabajo, les dio el escape para irla superando poco a poco.

Pero la idea permaneció en la mente de Misaki y no pasó mucho tiempo para que se volviera a hablar acerca de tener un bebé. Solo que el destino parecía negarles la posibilidad de tener familia. Tres veces más lo intentaron, la primera por medios naturales, las siguientes a través de un prestigioso laboratorio de fertilidad. Pero cada vez que Misaki lograba un embarazo, era cuestión de tiempo para que se malograra.

Después de cada aborto, las heridas se fueron haciendo más y más grandes. Era cierto que habían sobrellevado con entereza cada pérdida. Akihiko era un apoyo incondicional para Misaki y se convertía en su pilar de consuelo cuando este se derrumbaba por el dolor, pero ya le estaban fallando las fuerzas y después del último aborto, cuando se habló de un intento más, se quebró su fortaleza.

—No voy a permitir que vuelvas a pasar por esto. — discutían esa tarde.

— Es mi cuerpo y tengo derecho a decidir.

Misaki lloraba, indignado por la negativa de su esposo.

—Es tu cuerpo, pero yo también tengo que soportar los tratamientos y además, tengo que ver cómo te destruyes y te desgastas en todo el proceso. Tengo que pasar el terror de perderte cada vez que tienes un maldito aborto.

Misaki se cubrió la boca con las manos temblorosas, las peleas se habían hecho frecuentes, pero Akihiko jamás había sido tan cruel. Salió de la habitación y de la casa y no regreso sino hasta la noche. Akihiko estaba sentado en la sala, mirando el techo. Cuando Misaki entró y dejó las llaves sobre el mueblecito donde siempre estaban, Akihiko supo que algo en su esposo había cambiado.

—No lo intentaré más. — le dijo Misaki, con una serena expresión. —Tienes razón, esto nos desgasta a ambos y…debemos seguir adelante.

Akihiko se puso de pie y aun mirándolo con sospecha, lo abrazó. Después de todo, eso era lo mejor para los dos.

Los días siguientes, los meses siguientes, los años siguientes. Akihiko tuvo la certeza de que ese día lo había perdido. Que el Misaki que regresó esa tarde no sería más el hermosos y dulce joven que le cantaba en el jardín, que salvó su vida, que lo amo con locura, solo por un tiempo.

Hablaba, reía, compartía, pero no era el mismo. Era una fachada muy bien elaborada que hasta para él, algunas veces era convincente.

—Estoy harto de tu sonrisa falsa. — le dijo en medio de una discusión. — ¿Qué demonios te pasa Misaki? ¿Por qué no reaccionas? Grita, llora, haz algo maldita sea, pero deja de sonreír como si todo estuviera bien, porque no lo está.

—No sé de qué hablas, Akihiko. Solo porque no me quiero tomar un descanso, tú armas todo este lio.

La indiferencia con la que le habló Misaki, lo sacó más de sus casillas, pero estaban en un hotel y sus compañeros de trabajo descansaban en habitaciones contiguas. Además de que la prensa estaba esperando cualquier resbalón, para volver a hacerlos noticias de sus páginas amarillistas.

—Llevamos dos años trabajando sin descanso, Misaki. En lo que termine el tour podemos hacer un receso e irnos de viaje. Tu querías ir a Australia y a Holanda, podríamos ir y…

Misaki interrumpió las palabras de su esposo, no quería vacaciones, no quería viajes, no quería pensar ¿de qué iba a servir?

—No puedo parar ahora Akihiko, voy a tomar ese tiempo para trabajar en el nuevo disco, ya llevo dos años si sacar nada nuevo, no puedo dejar pasar más tiempo.

Akihiko suspiró cansado y salió al balcón de la habitación, para encender un cigarro. Muy pronto sintió le calor de su esposo tras él.

—Si necesitas un descanso, si quieres viajar…

Akihiko tiró el cigarro al suelo y lo pisó, riendo con amargura.

—Vaya que bien, me das permiso para irme. — le dijo con sarcasmo. —¿y que pasa contigo? ¿Qué pasa si yo quiero irme contigo? Que pasó con la persona que me dijo que quería retirarse y vivir una vida normal.

Misaki negó con la cabeza y asustado por dejar caer la coraza que lo había estado protegiendo, le dio la espalada a su esposo.

—Eso…eso fue en otra época.

—¿Otra época? — preguntó Akihiko molesto y Misaki le respondió de la misma forma. —Si Akihiko, otra época, la época en la que pensé que podríamos tener una familia.

Misaki sintió que era muy tarde para recoger sus palabras, cuando el dolor en la cara de Akihiko, lo hizo sentir miserable y estúpido.

Akihiko tomó su chaqueta y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, Miskai no hizo el intento de detenerlo. Para que, ya lo había lastimado.

—Yo pensé que yo era tu familia, pensé que eso era el matrimonio, pensé que eso era el amor. — murmuró Akihiko, antes de salir de la habitación.

Misaki, unos meses después, entró al estudio de grabación y Akihiko lo acompañó en el proceso. Después de aquella discusión no habían vuelto a tocar el tema, pero las peleas no cesaron.

Un día, luego de haber discutido acaloradamente. Akihiko se encerró en su habitación, preparó sus maletas y pasó por un lado de Misaki, que lo miraba apenado.

Ya en la puerta, trató de detenerlo, pero Akihiko solo le dijo.

—No puedo más Misaki.

Se marchó y Misaki pensó que solo serían unos días, pero pasó todo un mes antes de que volviera a saber de él. Cuando ya Misaki había decidido ir a buscarle a donde fuera que estuviera, llegó a su casa un mensajero, con un paquete de Akihiko. Misaki leyó el contenido y se quedó sin palabras.

Se vieron muchas veces después de aquel día, pero en compañía de abogados y en juzgados. La familia de Misaki y la de Akihiko habían hecho un frente en común para ayudar a la joven pareja a resolver sus problemas, pero las reuniones entre Akihiko y Misaki nunca llegaban a nada.

—Eres un frio corazón de piedra. — le dijo Akihiko la última vez que hablaron como esposos.

Unos meses después, firmaron el divorcio.

El final de cada uno siempre es diferente, como afronten el futuro definirá también las historias que escribirán para sus vidas. Pero lo que sí es igual en todos los corazones, es el deseo de ser felices y eso se puede lograr estando juntos o definitivamente separados.


	4. Chapter 4

Divorciados

Llegar esa tarde fue un alivio, con sus ocho meses de embarazo ya no era tan fácil la rutina de trabajo que se había impuesto. Se sentó en el cómodo sofá de su pequeña salita y estiró sus piernas que ahora lucían un poco hinchadas.

" _Ese marido tuyo debería correr con todos tus gastos"_

Shinobu recordó entre suspiros, las palabras de su entrometida vecina, esa mañana. Cerró los ojos y acarició con cariño su abultado vientre. No era como si Miyagi se hubiese desentendido completamente de él. No, su esposo había trasferido una fuerte suma de dinero a su cuenta de ahorros unos días después de que él se hubiese marchado de Tokio.

La comunicación había sido casi nula entre ellos. Miyagi le había llamado al día siguiente de su partida exigiéndole una explicación.

" _Exigiéndome, como si el tuviera derecho a exigir"_

Pensó Shinobu con molestia, recordando la breve conversación que había tenido con su hasta ese momento, esposo. Desde ese día, cuando su negativa a regresar había sido enfática y contundente, no habían vuelto a hablar. Shinobu se había puesto en contacto con el único amigo de su esposo con el que había hecho empatía y le pidió ayuda para conseguir asesoría legal. Así, había tramitado todo lo relacionado con su divorcio, una semana atrás le habían llegado los papeles finales que tenía que firmar y los había firmado sin pestañear. Ahora solo esperaba que Miyagi los firmara también, para que su divorcio quedara finalizado.

Cuando su bebé se movió en su interior, Shinobu sintió nostalgia y tristeza. Los pensamientos lúgubres estaban en su mente, acosándolo y había una felicidad muy grande creciendo dentro de sí, por la que debía hacer un esfuerzo. Sin embargo, estaba allí y se sentía solo, cansado y muy asustado, por todo lo que tendría que vivir en adelante, sin la compañía de nadie que lo apoyara.

Muy a su pesar, las lágrimas le ganaron a su fuerza de voluntad y con su bebé aun moviéndose en su vientre, Shinobu lloró por un largo rato, mientras lo acariciaba, hablándole dulcemente. Intentaba conseguir las fuerzas que lo habían motivado hasta ese momento y que ese día parecían haberle abandonado.

Cuando la noche llegó, lo encontró calmado y sereno, quizás llorar le había hecho bien. Se disponía a prepararse algo de cenar cuando tocaron a su puerta. Sonrió tranquilo, pues sabía quién era. Su suegro lo visitaba muchas veces. El anciano siempre le llevaba cosas al bebé y comida del pequeño restaurant del que era dueño.

—Te ves cansado hoy, Shinobu-kun. — le dijo su suegro, mientras lo ayudaba a poner la mesa para compartir la cena que le había llevado. — ¿No deberías tomarte ya un descanso? Yo…yo podría ayudarte…ya sabes, con dinero.

El hombre sabía cuan orgulloso era el jovencito al que apreciaba como un hijo y eso le gustaba de él, pero en aquel momento, Shinobu necesitaba ayuda y ya que el estúpido de su hijo se había comportado tan mal con él, era su deber apoyarle y más ahora que su nieto estaba por nacer.

Shinobu le sonrió a su suegro y lo instó a sentarse mientras servía lentamente la comida.

—Solo estaré unos días más en el mercado Yö sama. Con lo que usted me ha comprado y lo que yo he podido comprar, con lo que he ganado, tengo todo lo que necesito para él bebé. Por lo menos los primeros meses hasta que me recupere del parto y pueda volver a trabajar.

El anciano no tocó más el tema, sabía que para Shinobu era vital salir adelante por sí mismo, se lo debía para restaurar la autoestima que había perdido.

—Mi querida esposa y tus padres deben estar muy orgullosos de ti. Estoy seguro que desde donde estén van a cuidar de ti y de mi nieto.

Shinobu despidió a su suegro una hora después, la compañía era grata y saber que alguien lo apoyaba también era un alivio. Se dio un baño y se acostó en su cama, pensando que al día siguiente visitaría las tumbas de sus padres y quizás se tomaría el día para pasear por la playa. Era hora de tomarse un descanso.

Precisamente un descanso o más bien una pausa, era la decisión tomada por el causante de todo aquel lio.

—Sí, también cancela esas reuniones. — Le decía Miyagi a su asistente esa tarde. —No quiero que pautes nada por lo menos por tres meses y todo lo que tenga que ver con las negociaciones extranjeras pásalas con mi socio, él se encargará.

Tal parecía que las palabras de su amigo esa mañana habían hecho efecto.

"— _Miyagi, Shinobu no se fue porque hubiese otro hombre. Se fue porque te negaste a ver que no era feliz, se fue porque…"_

Miyagi, de pie frente al ventanal de su oficina y con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos, frunció el ceño al recordar aquellas palabras. Era verdad, aunque no había querido reconocerlo, era verdad, Shinobu se había ido apagando y él no lo había visto, él no lo había aceptado.

Había hablado con su mayordomo esa tarde y no le gustó nada lo que escuchó.

— El amo Shinobu, al principio siempre estaba sonriendo, los últimos meses, ya no lo hacía. Trataba de disimular cuando le llevaba su jugo a la terraza, pero yo sabía que estaba llorando, siempre estaba llorando. Todos estábamos preocupados por él y por el bebé. Eso no era bueno, no era bueno ser tan infeliz.

No había reproche en la voz del hombre, pero si una profunda pena. Todos querían a Shinobu, todos menos el, al parecer, pues había sido el único en no darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

—Yô sama… Yô sama…

Miyagi suspiró y se dio la vuelta para atender las insistentes llamadas de su asistente.

—El contrato con la corporación en Shanghái ¿Qué debo hacer con eso? Tiene dos viajes programados para este mes.

—Cancélalos. Cancela todo, no voy a ocuparme de nada de la empresa, en estos meses.

El Miyagi Yô de otro tiempo, no habría dejado perder un negocio millonario como aquel, pero tenía en ese momento algo más vital que atender, se estaba jugando su futuro.

Le tomó una semana dejar todo zanjado en la empresa y una vez que su socio regresó del pueblo, donde había estado vigilando a Shinobu por pedido expreso de Miyagi, se hizo cargo de la empresa, mientras este, volvía a su antiguo hogar para salvar su matrimonio o terminarlo de hundir.

Shinobu volvía desanimado, esa tarde a casa. Su cita en el pequeño hospital del pueblo no había sido muy buena.

—Tienes la tensión un poco alta y estas reteniendo líquido, por eso se te están inflamando las piernas, necesitas guardar reposo.

Las palabras de la doctora que le atendía, habían sido contundentes y sin poderlo evitar se sentía más solo que nunca, aquel día. Después de pensarlo un poco, llamó a su suegro y le contó todo lo que ocurría. Una de las sugerencias de la doctora, había sido no pasar solo lo que restara de embarazo, podía ocurrir que en cualquier momento necesitara ayuda y esta no llegara a tiempo.

Su suegro estuvo encantado de recibirle en la casa. Le había hablado con entusiasmo de prepararle una habitación y contratar a alguna joven del pueblo para que le atendiera y le ayudara con el bebé cuando este naciera.

Shinobu estaba preparando una maleta, cuando alguien tocó la puerta de su casa. Sonrió resignado, pues aunque le había dicho a su suegro que él podía ir solo a la casa, supuso que este no se había aguantado y había ido a buscarle. Pero la cara bonachona del anciano no fue la que encontró, sino la de alguien que no había esperado volver a ver.

Miyagi llegó casi anocheciendo a su antiguo hogar, su padre, al verlo, no pudo contener la emoción y tampoco la molestia. El anciano estuvo regañándole por casi una hora y Miyagi soportó estoicamente todo aquel discurso, pues sabía que de cierta forma, se lo merecía.

Felizmente, una llamada apaciguó el regaño y le dio a Miyagi, la oportunidad que tanto necesitaba.

Estuvo parado frente a la humilde casita casi por diez minutos, por primera vez se sentía inseguro. No era una sensación agradable para alguien que siempre había tenido su vida bajo control.

—No le vayas a hacer más daño al pobre muchacho, si has venido solo para volver a llevártelo y encerrarlo en esa jaula que llamas casa, es mejor que te largues. Ese joven es una persona noble y sensible que se merece que lo amen y lo cuiden, no es un objeto que compraste para tu colección de cosas inútiles que ni tu sabes para que las quieres.

Su padre no había ayudado mucho con aquellas palabras, lo hacían sentir como un ser egoísta, presuntuoso y sin sentimientos. Verse de aquella forma no le gustaba. Finalmente se decidió a tocar y cuando Shinobu abrió, se preguntó porque había perdido tanto tiempo en buscarlo, si allí frente a él, estaba todo lo que amaba.

—Mi-Miyagi san… —murmuró Shinobu al verlo, era como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

Shinobu no pudo evitar estremecerse al escuchar aquella suave voz. Sintió que volvía a una época feliz de su vida, cuando creía en el amor, cuando pensó que había encontrado en Miyagi, a la persona para compartir el resto de su vida.

Su hijo también parecía emocionado, porque comenzó a moverse con fuerza dentro de su vientre, lo que hizo que Shinobu pasara su mano por la prominente redondez.

—Está más grande. —le dijo Miyagi sonriendo tiernamente, mientras señalaba su primorosa barriguita.

Shinobu cubrió su boca para evitar dejar salir los sollozos que lo estaban ahogando. Miyagi muy pocas veces se había referido al bebé con aquella ternura. Sí, hablaban de su embarazo, pero siempre había una dolorosa frialdad, como si a Miyagi no le interesara su hijo, como si lo único que en verdad le importara era tenerlo allí, metido en aquel frio departamento y él bebé solo hubiese sido la excusa para retenerlo.

—Por favor… vete. — le rogó entre lágrimas.

Miyagi quería abrazarlo, quería borrar todo el dolor que le había causado. Quería que volviera a sonreír, quería hacerlo feliz.

—Shinobu yo…

—No… —gritó Shinobu, enceguecido por la rabia y por el dolor. — ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí? ¿Cómo te atreves a mirarme de esa forma, como si te importara mi hijo?

—Me importa nuestro hijo…

—Mentiroso, eres un mentiroso. Nunca te importó. Lo usaste para retenerme, lo usaste para mantenerme encerrado en aquel horrible lugar.

Miyagi respiró profundo, aquello no estaba saliendo como él quería y Shinobu no podía estar recibiendo disgustos. Su padre se lo había dejado muy claro, Shinobu estaba muy delicado.

—Por favor cálmate, déjame entrar para que hablemos con calma.

Ni la voz suave, ni la mirada dulce, ni los ademanes conciliadores, nada convencía al iracundo Shinobu, que solo quería a aquel hombre muy lejos de su vida.

—¿Ahora si quieres hablar? ¿Qué pasa con todas las veces que yo quise hablar? Te llame en incontables oportunidades a tu oficina, yo estaba solo, triste, deprimido y tú ¿qué me decías? ¿Qué me decías Miyagi?

Sí, era cierto, estaba ocupado, siempre había estado ocupado para atender aquellas llamadas. Llamadas que para él, solo eran caprichos de un niño tonto, ingenuo y demandante, al que se le había dado todo, pero no estaba conforme.

—Sé que cometí muchos errores pero…

— ¿Pero qué Miyagi? ¿Quieres otra oportunidad? ¿Crees que vas a volver a engañarme? Nada me va a convencer de irme de mi hogar. Porque este es mi hogar. En este inmundo pueblo como una vez lo llamaste, tengo yo mi vida y aquí quiero que nazca mi hijo, así que perdiste tu tiempo. Ya no te amo Miyagi, ya no puedes hacerme daño.

A Miyagi no le dio tiempo de decir nada más, pues Shinobu le cerró la puerta en la cara. Con dolor lo escuchó sollozar tras la puerta cerrada, mientras le susurraba palabras dulces a su bebé.

—Shinobu. — murmuró, recostado de la puerta. —Sé que soy un monstruo, que me comporté como el peor de los idiotas contigo. También sé que no merezco que me perdones y la verdad, en este momento no sé qué hago aquí, causándote más dolor del que ya te he causado. —Los sollozos de Shinobu se intensificaron y Miyagi apretó sus puños contra la puerta, sintiéndose impotente. —Por favor, no llores más, yo no valgo esas lágrimas. Mira, ya voy a irme, solo quería decirte que, si amo a nuestro bebé. Sé que no te lo demostré, pero me creas o no, tenía miedo. ¿Sabes? tenías razón, yo quería que te embarazaras para retenerte, para que dejaras de pensar en regresar a este lugar. Pero cuando me dijiste que esperabas un bebé, cuando mi egoísta deseo se hizo una contundente realidad, no pude evitar sentirme como una basura.

Miyagi suspiró y metió las manos en sus bolsillos, bajando la cabeza en una actitud derrotada.

—Apenas tienes diecisiete años, tenías tantas cosas por vivir, yo pude haberte dado tanto y sin embargo te confine en aquel lugar que sabía que odiabas y encima te embarace. Sí, es verdad, me encerré en mi orgullo y me convencí que había hecho lo correcto, pero no era así y mi corazón lo sabía. Por eso te evitaba, por eso evitaba hablar del bebé, porque sentía vergüenza, vergüenza de mí, de que nuestro hijo supiera que lo había utilizado para retenerte a mi lado.

Miyagi le dio la espalada a la puerta dispuesto a marcharse.

—Sé que no merezco que me perdones Shinobu, pero no voy a dejar de luchar, aunque ya no tenga esperanzas.

Shinobu apenas durmió esa noche, después de la crisis de llanto, llegaron horas de nostalgia. Su suegro le había llamado un rato después de que Miyagi se marchara, los planes de irse a su casa habían quedado cancelados por obvias razones y el anciano le había propuesto llamarle cada cierto tiempo y pasarse por allí cada vez que pudiera, por si necesitaba ayuda. Lo que no le había dicho el hombre, es que Miyagi se había instalado en su antigua habitación y no tenía intención alguna de marcharse del pueblo.

Pasada una semana y en la segunda consulta con su doctora, las noticias mejoraron. Su embrazo estaba perfecto y su salud estaba colaborando con él. La doctora había levantado el reposo y Shinobu podía respirar tranquilo, pues nada malo le pasaría a su bebé, en esos pocos días que le quedaban para dar a luz.

Miyagi no había vuelto por la casa, pero las cestas misteriosas de comida, que aparecían en su puerta cada mañana, así como los regalos y juguetes para su bebé, no eran coincidencias. Shinobu, preocupado por el bienestar de su hijo, había decidido tomarse las cosas con calma. Trataba en lo posible de evitar pensar en el padre de su hijo y se tomaba aquellos regalos como cosas que le daba el abuelo del bebé.

Contento por recibir tan buenas noticias y después de días de reposo, decidió darse una vuelta por el puerto. Caminar un rato por la orilla del mar y respirar el aire puro, le ayudaría a calmar sus pensamientos y a tomar decisiones sobre su futuro. Porque Shinobu tenía claro que no podía negarle a su hijo la posibilidad de conocer a su padre y si Miyagi quería involucrarse en la vida de su bebé, él no iba a impedírselo. Solo que sería bajo sus condiciones, pues Shinobu no deseaba que su hijo creciera pensando que el dinero, el poder y el estatus social, eran más importantes que una vida sencilla y llena de armonía, de amor, de confianza y de respeto.

Era media tarde, Shinobu se sentó en el tronco de un árbol caído y miró con nostalgia el vasto mar. Era la hora en la que los pescadores regresaban al puerto y su sorpresa fue mayúscula, cuando de una de aquellas muchas barquitas, descendió Miyagi.

Jamás lo había visto así, traía unos pantalones austeros y raídos y una camisa blanca cubría su bronceada piel. Las manos que siempre estaban limpias y bien cuidadas, sostenían una red llena de peces y sus pies descalzos se movían con soltura sobre las deslucidas maderas del viejo embarcadero.

Shinobu sintió que su corazón se detenía, cuando lo vio sonreír como no lo había visto antes. Se veía feliz, relajado, conversaba con unos jóvenes que también descargaban su pesca, se veía como uno más de ellos, solo que más guapo y perfecto.

No pudo dejar de sentir el anhelo de acercarse, de verlo de aquella forma tan libre, tan honesta. Como si por primera vez conociera al verdadero Miyagi.

Miyagi sintió que lo miraban y paseó su vista por todo el malecón, hasta que lo vio. Sonrió, tenía días sin verlo y la verdad pensaba que no lo volvería a ver, pero allí estaba y su día no podía mejorar más. Alzó su mano y lo saludó, esperando que le permitiera acercarse.

Shinobu estaba relajado y contento porque su bebé estaba bien y si quería resolver las cosas para el futuro de su hijo, por algún lado debía empezar. Alzó su mano y devolvió el saludo. No hizo ningún intento de irse cuando Miyagi comenzó a acercarse.

—Hola. —saludó Miyagi tímidamente. — ¿tú no estabas de reposo?

Shinobu acarició su vientre con una sonrisa.

—Acabo de salir de la consulta y la doctora dijo que todo está bien con el bebé. Me dijo que ya no estaba de reposo y bueno, solo queda esperar unos días más para que nazca.

" _Unos días más"_

Miyagi celebró en su mente, no quería molestar a Shinobu. Caminó un poco hasta la orilla del mar y mojó sus pies en el agua cristalina, sonriendo con alegría. En unos días nacería su hijo, la emoción que sentía era inmensa. La sonrisa se borró de su rostro cuando pensó que no podría celebrarlo con quien quería.

— ¿Estabas pescando? —le preguntó Shinobu, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Miyagi se dio la vuelta, mirándolo con una profunda nostalgia.

—Sí, mi padre quería pescados para el restaurant esta noche y yo me ofrecí a traérselos. Anoche cerramos muy tarde y no quedaron para hoy.

Shinobu frunció el ceño. Miyagi no solo estaba pescando, también había estado trabajando en la tienda de su padre.

— ¿Estás trabajando con tu padre? —preguntó, nada más para cerciorarse de que no había entendido mal.

Miyagi se encogió de hombros y asintió con una suave sonrisa.

—El viejo necesitaba ayuda y yo, pues no tenía nada que hacer, así que…

— ¿No tenías nada que hacer? Miyagi por favor, tu siempre tienes cosas que hacer, eres la persona más obsesionada con el trabajo que conozco.

En aquellas palabras había amargura y a Miyagi le dolió pensar cuánto daño le había causado a Shinobu.

—Supongo que quiero cambiar, quiero darle un giro a mi vida.

Shinobu se puso de pie, necesitaba huir de allí o su voluntad flaquearía, no quería bajar sus defensas con Miyagi y tampoco le creía.

—Mientes, todo eso es mentira. — espetó con dolor. —sigues aquí porque esperas que yo me crea todo el cuento de que el hijo prodigo regresa a casa. Piensas que si me haces creer que has cambiado, volveré a caer. Pero no te creo Miyagi y estás perdiendo el tiempo con todo este engaño, no voy a volver a creerte nunca más.

Shinobu se dio la vuelta para marcharse y antes de irse lo miró con un dejo de dolor.

—Regresa a tu ciudad Miyagi, regresa a tu vida. Le vas a hacer daño a tu padre si sigues haciéndole creer que volverás. Si de verdad quieres a este bebé, pues cuando nazca llegaremos a acuerdos, podrás venir a verlo, ser su padre, yo no te voy a alejar de tu hijo.

Miyagi lo sostuvo de la mano, impidiéndole alejarse. Con cuidado lo atrajo hasta sus brazos, rogando para que Shinobu no se negara. Cuando lo tuvo frente a él y pudo sentir su calor y embriagarse con su dulce perfume, sonrió con tristeza.

—Nuestro hijo — murmuró, acariciando el redondo vientre.

Shinobu cerró los ojos, sintiéndose débil ante la inesperada caricia y Miyagi aprovechó para atraerlo más cerca y besarlo con infinita dulzura.

—Yo te amo. — murmuró entre besos. — te amo como sé que no volveré a amar a nadie más y amo a nuestro hijo, porque es la parte más perfecta y más bonita de nuestro amor. Sé que ahora no me crees, pero te lo voy a demostrar. Aunque se me vaya la vida en eso.

Miyagi le dio un último y suave beso y se alejó sonriendo.

—Te lo voy a demostrar. — le gritó, cuando ya había llegado al muelle y tomaba la red llena de peces, para perderse entre la gente que pululaba por el lugar.

Shinobu acarició sus labios con suavidad, tenía una sensación de euforia y miedo, que se mezclaron con nostalgia y unas enormes ganas de volver a creer.

Unos días después, el día esperado llegó. Shinobu no había vuelto a ver a Miyagi aquellos días, pero los regalos seguían llegando a su puerta, puntualmente cada día. Esa tarde había hablado con su suegro, informándole que todo estaba bien. El bebé parecía no tener apuro por nacer. Esa noche, sin embargo, Shinobu comenzó a sentirse extraño y ya en la madrugada no pudo negar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Shinobu tenía un poco de temor por lo que se avecinaba y cuando el dolor que había estado sintiendo toda la noche, se intensifico, el temor se trasformó en soledad y tristeza.

Se dio un baño y se vistió con un cómodo Yukata, lloró un poco mientras se bañaba y luego otro rato mientras recogía lo que iba a llevarse. En el último momento y antes de salir camino al pequeño hospital del pueblo, se convenció de que no debía llamar a su suegro. Aunque no había visto a Miyagi, no estaba seguro si se había ido o no y no quería alertarlo de lo que sucedía. Miyagi ya no era parte de su vida y aunque le doliera, tendría que pasar por todo aquel proceso, solo, como estaría de ahora en adelante, como había estado todos aquellos meses.

Las instalaciones del hospital eran básicas y austeras, cuando Shinobu llegó, con el amanecer ganándole terreno a la oscuridad, fue recibido por la única enfermera de guardia. La bonachona mujer lo ayudó a llegar hasta una pequeña sala de exploración y le realizó un rápido examen. Unos minutos después, corroboraron lo que ya Shinobu sabía, estaba de parto y dado que apenas estaba comenzando a aparecer el canal especial por donde los hombres fértiles daban a luz, le esperaba un largo día.

Las horas se fueron a cuenta gotas, el sol comenzó su recorrido creando luces y sombras entre la cristalina agua del mar y las verdes praderas de las montañas. Era un día particularmente caluroso y fuera de las paredes del humilde hospital, la vida se movía con el habitual ritmo diario.

Miyagi no había salido a pescar aquella mañana. Terminó de ayudar a su padre en la tienda y se llevó una cesta con almuerzo y unas nuevas ropitas para su hijo, que había comprado con lo que había ganado trabajando para su padre. El anciano había insistido en pagarle un sueldo. Porque según él, eso le daría amor y apego al trabajo que realizaba y el, un hombre que ganaba millones sentado en un impoluto escritorio, sonreía feliz, cuando su padre cada semana, le pagaba las módicas sumas que podía permitirse.

Miyagi pasó por la casa de Shinobu a llevar los regalos y sintió una extraña sensación al acercarse al lugar. La casa estaba demasiado silenciosa, la puerta del jardín estaba cerrada y las cortinas aún no habían sido levantadas. Miyagi no lo pensó dos veces para tocar, su hijo estaba por nacer y si a Shinobu le había ocurrido algo, por el no haber estado pendiente, no se lo iba a perdonar.

—No está allí. — le dijo una mujer, al verlo tocar con insistencia.

Miyagi la conocía, la había visto muchas veces cuando Shinobu y el eran novios.

La entrometida vecina salió de su casa y se acercó a Miyagi, mirándolo con un dejo de desprecio.

—Shinobu kun salió esta madrugada, yo estaba preparando la comida de mi esposo, cuando lo vi pasar por el frente de mi casa. Imagino que fue al hospital.

—Gracias. — le dijo Miyagi, dejando la cesta en la entrada y salió casi en carrera de aquel lugar.

—No me lo agradezca, lo que tiene que hacer es ocuparse de ese muchacho, no debería haber estado aquí, solo.

Le grito la mujer, huraña, cuando lo vio correr con un evidente gesto de preocupación.

El medio día estaba comenzando y Shinobu sentía que pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalaban por sus sienes. La incomoda camita donde había pasado las últimas horas, se le estaba haciendo un instrumento de tortura. Había caminado, se había sentado, se había arrodillado en el suelo y había vuelto a caminar, pero el dolor lejos de apaciguarse, no dejaba de empeorar.

Hasta ese momento no se había quejado, soportando valientemente el embate de las contracciones. La amable enfermera se había quedado a su lado, a pesar de que su guardia había terminado. No concebía la idea de dejar a aquella pobre criatura, solo en el difícil trance de dar a luz.

—Te traje hielo picado para que mastiques un poco y unas compresas frías, está haciendo mucho calor.

Shinobu la miró con cansancio y trató de sonreír para agradecerle el amable gesto, pero una contracción más fuerte que las que había sentido hasta ese momento, lo hizo doblarse y gemir.

—Pronto pasará mi niño, pronto. —le dijo la amable mujer, mientras sujetaba su mano y acariciaba con amor el pálido rostro.

Shinobu apretó los dientes con toda la fuerza que poseía y aguantó, dejando pasar el dolor a través de él, pues si luchaba en su contra, la agonía se hacía peor. Ella sonrió complacida, al ver tal valentía en alguien tan joven.

— ¿Sabes? Hace unos años vino a vivir al pueblo una pareja jovencita. Uno de ellos estaba en los últimos días de su embarazo, era igual de jovencito que tú y también igual de valiente. Su bebita nació una noche en la que estaba haciendo muchísimo frio., La doctora y yo estuvimos ayudándole toda la noche. Tú me lo recuerdas, eres igual de hermoso y también igual de valiente.

Mientras ella le relataba la historia, pasaba con delicadeza un paño húmedo por su rostro y le sonreía, lo que alivió muchísimo el sufrimiento de Shinobu.

—Yo… ya quiero conocer a mi bebé. — murmuró Shinobu con cansancio, sonriéndole agradecido a la amable mujer.

Una enfermera entró de pronto a la habitación.

—¿Enfermera Matsumoto, puede venir un momento?

La mujer acarició el rostro de Shinobu y le sonrió con ternura.

—Ya vengo mi niño, respira profundo entre cada contracción y confía en ti, en tu fuerza. Muy pronto tendrás a tu bebé en los brazos y todo esto quedará olvidado.

Shinobu cerró los ojos y suspiró, pensando en que faltaba poco.

— ¿En que lo puedo ayudar?

Miyagi estaba que se comía las uñas de los nervios. Se paseaba por la diminuta sala de espera como un león enjaulado y cuando aquella mujer lo increpó con seriedad, él ya estaba al borde del ataque de nervios.

—M-mi esposo… bueno no, mi ex esposo. — murmuró atropelladamente. —Aunque aún no he firmado los papeles de divorcio, así que técnicamente sigue siendo mi esposo. Aunque estoy seguro que a él lo disgustaría que diga que somos esposos aun y…

— ¿Señor, tiene algún punto a donde llegar o va a estar divagando toda la tarde?

—Mi esposo está dando a luz a nuestro hijo y yo… yo quisiera estar a su lado.

El regaño de la mujer, fue todo lo que necesitó Miyagi para salir de su pequeña crisis nerviosa.

— ¿Y su esposo se llama?

Shinobu estaba atravesando una contracción, cuando la mujer entró de nuevo a la habitación. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al sentir a la enfermera acercase y refrescar su rostro con la compresa fría.

—Duele mucho. —murmuró quedito. —tengo miedo.

Ella limpio las pequeñas lágrimas que humedecían las pálidas mejillas y lo instó a respirar profundo en intervalos cortos de tiempo. El dolor cesó unos segundos después y ella se sentó en la cama, humedeciendo los resecos labios del chico con pequeños trozos de hielo.

" _Sé que no soy digno de estar allí, pero si el me lo permite, de verdad, de verdad quisiera estar a su lado y apoyarlo"_

La mujer pensó por unos segundos en las palabras apasionadas de aquel hombre, que parecía a punto de desmoronarse y sintió que debía ayudar.

—Allá afuera, hay un hombre que dice ser tu esposo y quiere saber si le permites entrar a verte.

Shinobu abrió los ojos y la miró con asombro. Miyagi no podía estar allí ¿Cómo se había enterado?

—Yo… yo no lo quiero aquí, dígale que se vaya. —murmuró con la voz ahogada, sintiendo que su corazón se rompía, pues la verdad es que si lo quería a su lado, pero su orgullo se negaba a aceptarlo.

Ella suspiró comprensiva. No conocía la historia, pero era evidente que había causado mucho daño. Pero todos merecían una oportunidad y aquel hombre se veía sincero. Además, Shinobu necesitaba apoyo en aquel momento. Trataría de convencerlo y si veía que el muchacho se alteraba mucho, no insistiría, debía por lo menos intentarlo.

—Mi niño, es verdad que solo soy una entrometida y que no sé qué ocurrió para que estés tan molesto con él, pero ¿no crees que merece la oportunidad de ver nacer a su hijo?

Shinobu sollozó desvalido.

—Él no me quiere y no quiere al bebé. Solo está aquí porque cree que somos sus posesiones, él nos ve como objetos, no nos quiere.

Ella acarició su rostro con dulzura.

—Ay querido niño, a lo mejor una vez fue así. Pero el hombre que está allá afuera, está hecho un manojo de nervios, está asustado y preocupado y ruega para que lo dejes estar aquí contigo.

Otra contracción llegó y azotó el cuerpo del pobre muchacho, sin piedad. Shinobu tenía miedo, estaba molesto y también estaba triste, pero aquel no era momento para sentir aquellas cosas. Debía ser un día feliz. Su mamá siempre le había dicho que el perdón era el mejor de los regalos y el deseaba perdonar, quería que su bebé tuviera a Miyagi como padre, aunque ya no estuvieran juntos ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad?

Cuando el dolor cesó y sintió como si su cuerpo se hubiese apagado, aletargado y en extremo agotado, entendió que no podría pasar por aquello solo. Necesitaba a Miyagi y tenía la oportunidad única de tenerlo a su lado, no iba a desperdiciarla.

—Dígale que entre, por favor.

Ella supo que había tomado la decisión correcta, cuando el rostro de Miyagi se iluminó con una sonrisa que hablaba de una enorme emoción.

—Él dice que puede pasar, pero por favor, no lo haga molestar.

—Gracias… gracias, gracias. — le dijo Miyagi, tomando su mano con fervor.

Shinobu tenía los ojos cerrados, cuando la puerta se abrió. Miyagi entró cuidadosamente y la enfermera tras él, habló con suavidad.

—Los voy a dejar solos un rato. Buscaré a la doctora para que venga a revisarte a ver cuánto falta.

Shinobu abrió los ojos y asintió despacio, sin atreverse a mirar a Miyagi. Cuando la mujer salió y su esposo se acercó hasta la cama, no pudo evitar mirarlo.

— ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

Miyagi se sentó en la incómoda silla, al lado de la cama y lo miró nervioso.

—Fui… fui a llevarte… algo, y tu vecina me contó que no estabas.

Shinobu sonrió muy a su pesar.

—Así que si eres tú, el que deja las cestas. — murmuró, cerrando los ojos con cansancio.

Miyagi se atrevió a tomar su mano y como este no la apartó, sintió alivio.

—Sabía que si te las daba personalmente, no las aceptarías.

Shinobu no abrió los ojos y su mano permaneció quieta entre las manos de Miyagi.

—¿Sabes? compré todas esas cosas con mi sueldo. — le contó con una suave sonrisa. Shinobu abrió los ojos y lo miró extrañado.

Miyagi rio con un dejo de ironía.

—Parece un absurdo ¿verdad? hacía mucho que no ganaba un sueldo, pero mi padre insistió en pagarme por mi trabajo en la tienda.

— ¿Sigues trabajando allí? Pensé que te habías ido del pueblo.

Miyagi negó sonriendo.

—No voy a irme, no puedo, no quiero irme.

Shinobu sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo como el dolor volvía a atacarlo.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó entre un gemido y un jadeo.

Miyagi se puso de pie nervioso al verlo tensarse y palidecer. Shinobu lo miró entre la desesperación y el dolor.

—Háblame Miyagi, dime por qué. —le preguntó suplicante.

Miyagi sostuvo su mano con amor y le sonrió valientemente.

—Te amo, no quiero irme, no puedo dejarte aquí sin haber luchado. Quería ver a nuestro hijo nacer, quiero la oportunidad de redimir mis errores.

—Pero tú no nos amas. — gritó Shinobu entre lágrimas. El dolor físico era brutal, pero también le dolía el alma, le dolía el amor que pensaba perdido.

Miyagi sintió entonces como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Acercó su rostro al de Shinobu, hasta casi rozar sus frentes y lo miró intensamente. Las lágrimas de ambos mezclándose en el pálido rostro de su pequeño amor.

—Claro que los amo, son mi vida, son mi razón para ser diferente. Son lo que me hizo ver que no había vivido, que comencé a vivir el día en que te conocí.

El dolor pasó y Shinobu casi se desmayó por el agotamiento. Miyagi lo acarició y besó con suavidad. Cuando Shinobu abrió los ojos, miró algo que antes no había visto en el rostro de Miyagi, sinceridad, amor, esperanza.

—No me mientas nunca. —le suplicó anhelante.

Miyagi lo besó dulcemente.

—No volveré a hacerte daño, mi amor, te lo juro por mi hijo que es lo más sagrado que tengo.

Shinobu sintió una emoción absoluta, al tener las manos de Miyagi acariciando su vientre.

—Te amo Miyagi san. — declaró con una enamorada sonrisa.

Miyagi sonrió entre lágrimas y lo llenó de besos.

—Lo sé mi amor, es ese amor tan hermoso lo que me mantuvo con fuerza, lo que me dio esperanza.

Besó con delicadeza la mano de su esposo y luego llenó de besos el dulce rostro. Se recostó con cuidado del pecho de Shinobu y suspiró aliviado, al saber que de nuevo lo tenía y no lo volvería a perder.

— Gracias por darle una oportunidad a nuestro amor. — murmuró, sonriendo satisfecho, al sentir como Shinobu acariciaba su cabello.

Eran las nueve de la noche, cuando el pequeño hospital y unos entusiasmados padres, dieron la bienvenida a un pequeño príncipe.

El pequeño Kanade, como lo nombraron sus padres, había dado guerra para nacer, pero había llegado al mundo sano, hermoso y sobre todo había llegado a una familia unida y llena de amor. Miyagi había vivido todo aquel proceso, entre el terror y la admiración. Ya estaba considerando hacerse una vasectomía, pues no soportaría ver pasar a Shinobu por aquel trance una vez más.

Shinobu dormía y el pequeño Kanade también lo hacía, en una pequeña cunita. Miyagi estaba al lado de Shinobu, sosteniendo su mano, miraba pensativo al vacío. Se sentía colmado de felicidad, tan lleno, tan completo. Cuando Shinobu abrió los ojos, miró enamorado el guapo rostro de su esposo.

Miyagi seguía allí, no los iba a abandonar, los amaba y su vida volvería a ser feliz.

— ¿Qué piensas?

Miyagi sonrió y giró su rostro hacia su dulce esposo. Besó la blanca mano que sostenía con ternura y se recostó en la pequeña cama, metiéndole cuidadosamente entre sus brazos.

—Pensaba en lo feliz que me siento. Nunca me había sentido así. Tú y Kanade le han dado una alegría enorme a mi vida y aunque sé que no te merezco, voy a luchar todos los días para que este amor dure para siempre.

Shinobu sonrió y se acurrucó amorosamente en el regazo de su esposo.

—Yo siempre voy a amarte Miyagi.

Su esposo buscó con avidez sus suaves labios y lo besó profundamente, con una cálida emoción.

—No me dejes hacerte esto nunca más. —le pidió Miyagi, con el rostro compungido, al ver la palidez y las enormes ojeras en el rostro de Shinobu.

Shinobu rio contento.

—Kanade va a tener otros hermanitos, Miyagi. Necesita con quien jugar, con quien ir a navegar o a hacer travesuras en las laderas de las montañas.

De pronto un pensamiento ensombreció su felicidad ¿querría Miyagi quedarse en aquel lugar?

Como si le hubiese leído la mente, Miyagi lo besó y le sonrió con ternura.

—Compré una casita que está muy cerca del puerto. Es apenas una cabaña, pero tiene muy buen terreno. Mi papá me conto que una pareja joven vivió allí hace muchos años. Un muchacho que trabajó un tiempo para él, la rentó junto con su esposo. La voy a mandar a remodelar y a hacerle cuartos extras. Tiene una hermosa vista del mar y en el patio trasero se pueden ver las montañas. Es perfecta, para que Kanade crezca feliz y para nuestros próximos hijos.

Shinobu lo miró preocupado, Miyagi estaba renunciando a tanto y el no deseaba que fuera infeliz.

—Miyagi, pero tu empresa y el departamento de la ciudad.

Miyagi lo besó amorosamente.

—No quiero nada de eso, ya no lo necesito. Soy feliz con lo que tengo, soy muy feliz. Tengo todo lo que necesito entre mis brazos, tú y Kanade son mi vida. Mi todo.

Shinobu sonrió enternecido y se acurrucó en el regazo de Miyagi, él también era feliz, era muy feliz.

—Viví pensando mucho tiempo que necesitaba todo aquel lujo y aquel dinero para vivir feliz, pero cuando volví, cuando decidí venir a recuperarte, descubrí que siempre había tenido en mis manos la felicidad. En la sencillez de esta vida pacífica, en el silencio del mar cuando voy a pescar, en el ajetreo de ayudar a mi padre en la tienda y conversar con los lugareños de mil cosas triviales, en la absoluta belleza de tenerte a mi lado.

Miyagi abrazó a Shinobu con fuerza y besó su frente amorosamente, con la certeza en su corazón de que ahora si tenía realmente todo lo que siempre habían necesitado para ser feliz.

Aprendió, que hay cosas de ti mismo que nunca llegas a conocer, sino hasta que un momento decisivo te hacer reaccionar. Como una ola que te sacude, te desnuda, te enfrenta con la realidad y comienzas a ver más allá de lo que siempre habías visto, comienzas a ver la realidad y es entonces cuando tomas la decisión de luchar o definitivamente rendirte.

Un momento decisivo abrió los ojos de alguien, que en ese instante de su vida debió decidir qué hacer con su futuro. Así, Hiroki conoció cosas de él y de su vida en las que no había reparado, cosas que quizás habían sido decisivas en el fracaso de su matrimonio.

" _Ten confianza en ti mismo, lo que decidas será lo mejor para todos, ya lo veras"_

Sonrió al recordar las palabras de su buen amigo. Este lo había llamado minutos después de que Nowaki saliera de la firma de abogados. Era el jefe de Nowaki pero también era su mentor, su amigo y no quería que cometiera más errores, pero Nowaki parecía decidido a arruinar sus posibilidades de recuperar la vida perfecta que había tenido.

Llamó a Hiroki porque supuso que el joven estaría muy afectado por lo que había ocurrido. Hiroki tenía el defecto de cerrarse a escuchar y eso también había causado el descalabre de su matrimonio. Quizás si ambos seres se sentaran a hablar y no a discutir, las cosas se solucionarían, el confiaba que fuera así, solo que después de haber mantenido una larga conversación con Hiroki, entendió que el final no sería el esperado.

Anzu estaba recostada en su camita, vestía su pijama rosa y su libro favorito de magos y hechizos, descansaba sobre la mesa de noche, esperando para que ella lo leyera como cada noche.

—Mami ¿estás bien?

Hiroki estaba sentado a un lado de la cama, arropándola con dulzura. Asintió sonriéndole tiernamente y besó su frente con un cálido amor.

—Papi no debió enviar a ese hombre a buscarnos. El debería saber cuánto daño te hizo.

Hiroki acarició el rostro de su hija y le sonrió.

—Esas son cosas que no deben afectarte a ti o a tus hermanos. Los problemas entre papá y yo, son solo nuestros. Ambos los amamos, cuidamos de ustedes y queremos que sean muy felices. Eso es lo único que debe importar.

Anzu no parecía muy convencida, ver a su mamá sufrir le dolía y mucho.

—Mami, pero estuvo mal de su parte haberte hecho eso. No quiero ir con papá, estoy molesta con él y…

Hiroki besó a su niña grande y hermosa, se sentía triste por ella, pues no quería causar dolor en su pequeño corazón.

—No iras con papá hoy, porque ya es tarde y porque él y yo tenemos que hablar un rato, pero mañana cuando venga a buscarles, iras y lo ayudaras con tus hermanas y con el pequeño travieso que sabes que está muy mimado estos días. Te prometo que a partir de hoy tu papá y yo no discutiremos más y que aunque ya no estemos juntos, volveremos a ser felices. Prométeme tú que vas a ayudarme como siempre y que no le reclamaras nada a tu papá. Por él, solo debes sentir amor, Anzu, porque dio mucho por todos nosotros. Ha sido un gran padre, no tienes nada que reprocharle, te ama hija, los ama a los cuatro y eso es lo único que importa.

Anzu asintió llorosa y Hiroki la acurrucó en sus brazos hasta que se relajó. Un beso de buenas noches, una dulce sonrisa y la dejó acomodada en su cama, con su libro favorito entre las manos.

Las gemelas ya estaban dormidas, ajenas a todo y felices como correspondía a su niñez inocente. Hiroki quería que permanecieran así, intactas de todo sufrimiento, aisladas de cualquier dolor, felices. Las besó y acomodó entre las sabanas suavecitas y luego fue el turno de su dulce príncipe.

El bebé dormía pacíficamente en su cuna, su dedito en la boca rosada y sus mejillas regordetas, hicieron que Hiroki sonriera con ternura. Lo besó y lo arropó con una ligera sabana. Prendió las luces de un pequeño móvil y una dulce música comenzó a sonar, el bebé sonrió entre sueños y Hiroki sintió que su corazón se estrujaba. Aoi era la viva copia de su padre, el mismo cabello negro y los enormes y expresivos ojos. Era como tener a un Nowaki en miniatura. Hiroki acarició la mejilla de su hijo y después de mirarlo unos minutos, salió de la habitación.

Caminó por los pasillos oscuros y llegó a la cocina, sus dos Jacks Terrier lo esperaban frente a sus platitos de comida. Movieron sus colitas emocionados al verlo y Hiroki rio con un dejo de entusiasmo. Aquella parejita de fieles compañeros, le cuidaban cuando se quedaba a solas en casa. Habían sido comprados dos años después de que nacieran las gemelas, eran adorables y muy bien portados, incluso más que sus traviesas hijas.

—No me había olvidado de ustedes, es solo que papi creó un caos hoy en casa y he estado un poco ocupado.

Les dijo, mientras les servía la comida en los platitos. Los perritos menearon su colitas y ladraron contentos hasta que Hiroki terminó de servirles.

Cuando ya sus chicos comían, Hiroki sacó el frasco del café y puso a calentar agua. Su mente divagó en momentos lejanos de su vida. La llegada a aquella casa, el nacimiento de Anzu, la huida del internado, la primera vez con Nowaki, el día que supo que lo amaba. Fue tan atrás como pudo, mirando cada punto de esos largos años, analizando su comportamiento, viendo sus errores, culpándose, perdonándose, riendo, llorando.

Cuando el timbre sonó en la entrada, Hiroki se había tomado una gran taza de café, los perritos dormían y la casa estaba silenciosa. Caminó despacio y con un hondo suspiro, abrió la puerta.

—Sé que es tarde, pero voy a llevarme a los niños de todas formas. La presentación de Anzu es mañana y quiero ser yo el que la lleve…

—Todos están dormidos, Nowaki — le dijo Hiroki con serenidad. —Te las llevas mañana a primera hora. Yo me quedaré con Aoi para que puedas ir con ellas al teatro, tú sabes que él bebé aún está muy pequeño para disfrutar esas cosas.

Nowaki esperaba gritos y peleas, no a aquel Hiroki razonable y tranquilo.

—Bien, entonces vendré mañana, buenas noches.

Nowaki no quería discusiones, así que decidió marcharse rápidamente, solo que no iba a ser tan fácil.

—Nowaki. —le llamó Hiroki, al verlo girarse rápidamente para marcharse. —Quédate por favor, tomate un café, quisiera que conversáramos.

—No tengo ganas de discutir, Hiroki

—Yo tampoco. — le aseguró Hiroki, con un tono conciliador. —Solo quiero hablar.

Nowaki suspiró con hastío.

—Nuestras conversaciones no han sido muy productivas estos últimos meses, Hiroki.

Después de un largo suspiro, Hiroki lo miró con cansancio.

—Por favor, solo quiero conversar.

Nowaki entró de mala gana a la casa. Respiró el aroma familiar y se estremeció ante la vista hermosa del que había sido su hogar. Sonrió cuando sintió que tiraban de sus pantalones.

—Hey par de traviesos ¿Cómo están?

Te llevaré café a la sala, juega con ellos un rato, te han extrañado. Nowaki asintió sin mirarle y caminó hacia la sala, seguido del par de animados perritos.

En la cocina, Hiroki preparó dos tazas de café y algunas galletas en una bandeja. Cuando la tomó entre sus manos, respiró profundo, aquella sería la última vez que vería a su esposo con los ojos con los que lo había mirado casi toda su vida.

Nowaki reía con el par de cachorros subidos a sus piernas.

—Abajo. — ordenó Hiroki y fue obedecido de inmediato, los chicos sabían que a él no le gustaba que estuvieran sobre los muebles. —Despídanse de papá y vayan a dormir.

Nowaki los acarició y se dejó lamer la cara, unos segundos después, los cachorros se marcharon sin chistar.

Hiroki los vio irse con una sonrisa.

—Ojala las niñas fueran así de obedientes. —murmuró, mientras ponía las tazas sobre una pequeña mesa.

Nowaki bufó con una sonrisa.

—Ese par ni que las lleves con un entrenador dejaran de ser traviesas. —Tomó una de las galletas que Hiroki había colocado en un plato y sonrió complacido. —Ummm de miel y limón, hacía tiempo que no las comía.

Hiroki lo miró con sorna, sí, hacía tiempo que no las comía, hacía más de un año, cuando habían dejado de ser pareja.

—A las niñas les encantan, siempre hago para ellas. Me aseguraré de enviarte algunas cuando vengas por ellas.

Nowaki sintió que de pronto se estaba volviendo todo muy relajado e íntimo.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Hiroki sorbió un poco de su café y se recostó del sillón donde estaba sentado. Lo pensó unos segundos antes de hablar, no quería perder el valor.

— ¿Por qué enviaste a ese tipo hoy?

—Maldita sea Hiroki, te dije que no quería discutir.

No se inmutó por la violenta reacción de Nowaki, se quedó mirando como este se ponía de pie y comenzaba a recoger sus cosas y aún sentado le habló con suavidad.

—Yo no estoy discutiendo, solo quiero saber. Quiero entender.

— ¿Entender qué? —masculló Nowaki entre dientes, mirándolo con molestia.

—Sabias cual iba a ser mi reacción, Nowaki y aun así lo enviaste. — Hiroki colocó cuidadosamente la taza sobre la mesa y respiró profundo antes de continuar. — Me dijiste que estabas harto, que había logrado hartarte. Pero fuiste tú quien envió ese tipo aquí. Aun sabiendo lo que hizo…

—Ya basta Hiroki, deja de acusar a Keiichi de cosas que no hizo. —le gritó Nowaki con cansancio. —Toda esa historia estúpida que te inventaste en tu cabeza, tú y tus estúpidos celos ¿sabías que Keiichi está casado?

Hiroki no lo sabía y en su rostro se vio reflejada la sorpresa.

—Sí. — le espetó Nowaki con satisfacción. —Está casado, se casó hace unos meses y yo fui a su boda y celebré con él y me alegré por él. Ojala el sí sepa conservar su matrimonio.

—Él…

— ¿Él que Hiroki? por el amor del cielo, acéptalo, te lo inventaste todo. Todo fue producto de tus celos enfermos.

Hiroki caminó entonces hacia una gaveta y sacó un pequeño sobre. Lo que había allí, solo lo había visto el. Ni siquiera su buen amigo sabia de la existencia de todo aquello. Esas cosas que habían amargado su delicado embarazo, que lo habían hecho deprimirse poco a poco, que habían acabado con su amor, con su confianza hacia su marido y habían terminado por romper su matrimonio.

Le dio el sobre a Nowaki, este lo tomó con desprecio.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Más cuentos?

—Ábrelo. — lo rogó Hiroki y se sentó para tomar entre sus manos temblorosas la taza de café, para que por lo menos esta calentara el frio de su corazón.

Mientras Nowaki sacaba las pruebas de todo el infierno que había vivido, Hiroki pensaba en aquel tipo. Estaba casado. Quizás era muy feliz y él, él había sido reducido a cenizas. Ese hombre había jugado con su vida, lo había manipulado, lo había lastimado saliendo impune de todo y además era feliz.

Hiroki sonrío con agonía y cerró los ojos cansado. Quizás en ese momento se sentía miserable, pero pronto volvería a ser feliz. Las noches más oscuras igual terminan, porque el sol siempre vuelve a brillar.

No notó que Nowaki se había sentado, sino hasta que sintió su mirada penetrante sobre él.

—Nunca…nunca me mostraste esto ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada de esto?

Fue allí cuando llegaron al punto crucial de aquella conversación, era eso lo que Hiroki había estado esperando.

Se acomodó y limpió las lágrimas que ni siquiera sabía, había derramado.

—Pensé que mi palabra sería suficiente. — murmuró, mirándolo con tristeza. —pensé que creerías en mí, siempre habías creído en mí.

—Pero Hiroki ¿por qué no me mostraste esto? Todas estas fotos, estos mensajes, es su letra maldita sea, él te escribió todo esto.

Hiroki asintió y tomó una de las fotos que se habían caído de las manos temblorosas de Nowaki. En ella se veía a su esposo riendo feliz, medio despeinado, medio borracho, abrazando a Keiichi y con una de sus manos en las nalgas del joven.

El rostro de Hiroki se llenó de lágrimas, aun dolía y dolía mucho, pensar en lo que sintió en ese momento. Con su bebé moviéndose dentro de él, con el dolor en todo su cuerpo, con la fiebre que a veces subía más de lo que debía, los dolores de cabeza y de espalda, pero sobre todo con el dolor de saber que Nowaki no estaba allí con él, porque estaba divirtiéndose con aquel hombre, riendo, borracho y en conductas que claramente eran sexuales. Cuando a él ya ni lo miraba, ya ni lo besaba.

Hiroki respiró profundo para alejar el llanto y dejó la foto sobre la mesa.

—No sé cuándo, ni cómo. Supongo que fue en algún momento después del nacimiento de las niñas. Te alejaste, dejaste de creer en mí, me dejaste de querer.

Nowaki negaba con frenesí. Eso no era cierto, se decía a sí mismo, pero la realidad es que si había sido así.

Hiroki suspiró y extendió su mano para atraer a Nowaki, este la tomó y Hiroki lo instó a sentarse a su lado, en el cómodo sofá.

—¿Recuerdas aquella vez que discutimos, cuando me dijiste aquellas cosas terribles?

Nowaki apretó la blanca mano de su esposo.

—Hiroki no, yo no sentía nada de eso, yo…

Hiroki acarició con amor, el apuesto rostro de su esposo.

—Pero era verdad. Todo lo que dijiste era verdad.

Sonrió con una amarga y desolada expresión y miró a su esposo con una sentida disculpa.

—Yo te amaba, te amé desde que tuve uso de razón. Eras perfecto, feliz, luminoso. Yo lo tenía todo y siempre quería más, siempre estaba inconforme. —apretó la mano de Nowaki y la besó con amor. —Tu no tenías nada y sin embrago siempre estabas feliz. Tomabas todo con alegría, con entusiasmo. Yo amaba eso de ti, yo quería eso para mí, te transformaste en mi deseo más ferviente, te necesitaba.

Hiroki suspiró y rio entre lágrimas, recordándose en su pasado.

—Recuerdo que necesitaba alejar a todos de ti. Eras mío, nadie más podría tenerte. Cuando tuve conciencia de mi sexualidad, la use como arma para retenerte. Te conocía, te conocía muy bien, sabía que si me tomabas, que si me hacías tuyo, jamás me dejarías. Tu honor, tu orgullo, no te permitiría dejarme.

Se puso de pie, su corazón estaba acelerado, dejar salir todo aquello no era fácil. Era como desnudarse por primera vez frente a alguien, pero no era su piel lo que estaba dejando al descubierto, era su alma.

—Incluso cuando pasé aquellos meses en el internado, siempre supe que vendrías por mí. Nunca perdí la esperanza, porque conocía tu corazón. Eras tú, tan honorable, tan responsable, tan puro, sabía que renunciarías a todo por mí.

Nowaki se puso de pie y lo agarró por los hombros, obligándolo a mirarle.

— ¿Hiroki que estás diciendo? ¿a dónde quieres llegar?

Hiroki lo miró apenado, destrozado, abatido. Acarició su rostro con dolor, con vergüenza.

— ¿No lo ves? Tenías razón Nowaki, fui yo quien nos metió en todo este lio. No lo pensé, no lo razoné, solo sabía que tenía que hacerte mío y no me importó llevarme todo por delante, incluyendo tu vida. Yo estaba feliz con haberme embarazado. Sería el toque final, lo que haría que nunca me dejaras.

Sollozó y se cubrió la boca con las manos, había sido más fácil al pensarlo, ponerlo en palabras le había causado un enorme dolor.

—Si te hubiese dejado, si yo no hubiese existido. Hubieses vivido.

—Hiroki, yo he vivido…

—No. —espetó ahogado en llanto. —No lo hiciste Nowaki. Por mi culpa tuviste que hacerte responsable con apenas diecisiete años, de una familia que tú no pediste ¿Crees que no recuerdo cómo fue? Trabajabas hasta el agotamiento y luego llegabas a estudiar, te dormías casi de madrugada tan solo por dos horas, luego salías de nuevo a trabajar y regresabas y todo comenzaba de nuevo. Una vez enfermaste de tanto agotamiento y yo no lo vi… no lo vi Nowaki… perdóname… perdóname.

Nowaki lo abrazó, sus ojos también estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Hiroki se recostó del amplio pecho, escuchó con amor, los latidos fuertes de un corazón que lo había arrullado muchas veces, aspiró y se llenó de la varonil fragancia de Nowaki, lo abrazó, tratando de mantener aquel ultimo recuerdo en su mente y luego se alejó.

Nowaki lo miró con tristeza, aquellos honestos ojos, nublados por la pena, le dieron más valor a Hiroki para terminar de decir lo que quería.

—Conseguiste todo lo que te propusiste Nowaki y te lo mereces. — Hiroki tomó su mano y la apretó cariñosamente. —pero lo que yo no sabía era que iba a pagar por mis errores, cuando tu escalaras esa cima. No fue Sumi Keiichi quien nos separó, fui yo, debí saber que esa ilusión que yo forcé, no duraría para siempre.

Soltó su mano y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, guardando cuidadosamente las pruebas que había conservado para sí mismo. Ahora lo sabía, ahora entendía que todo aquello era para reafirmar que él, había sido el único culpable de todo lo ocurrido.

—Voy a hablar con Keiichi y le voy a exigir que me explique todo esto.

Nowaki estaba furioso, pero Hiroki ya había aceptado con calma su futuro.

—Él no es más ni menos culpable que nosotros, Nowaki. Esta noche le pedí consejo a alguien que nos conoce a ambos y él me dijo que Sumi Keiichi solo había sido un espejismo, un anhelo de lo que tú quisiste ser. Entonces entendí porque no me creíste las muchas veces que te conté lo que esa persona me estaba haciendo. No perdiste la fe en mí, simplemente no querías creer, porque eso habría sido como perder la libertad que habías ganado.

Nowaki negó con la cabeza y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Estas queriendo decir que yo quería que todo esto pasara?

Hiroki inclinó su cabeza mirándolo con tristeza.

—Asumiste mi embarazo con el mismo honor, el mismo apego, la misma valentía de siempre. Era tu responsabilidad y la asumiste, pero ya no eras feliz.

—Eso es mentira…

—Nowaki, mírame. No me amabas, te alejaste de mí, ni siquiera cuando volviste lleno de disculpas y de palabras conciliadoras, regresaste con amor. Era tu responsabilidad, así lo asumiste y yo estaba tan cansado y tan concentrado en mi hijo, que no lo entendí.

Hiroki tomó el sobre y lo hizo pedazos, riendo con amargura.

—No entendí nada de esto hasta hoy, cuando llegó ese hombre a la puerta de mi casa y me dijo " _no hagas un escándalo o un drama. Nowaki no podía venir y me pidió que viniera a buscar a los niños"_ Entonces comprendí, lo entendí todo. Me miré en el espejo y por primera vez me vi a mí mismo. Me descubrí entre la rabia, la desesperación, el anhelo, el miedo, el amor. Entendí porque no luchaste. Te fuiste de esta casa que habíamos compartido por tantos años, te alejaste con facilidad de la cotidianidad, de los recuerdos, de los sueños, de tus hijos, de los perros, de mí. Hiciste tu vida tan rápido y fácil, porque de alguna forma el divorcio te liberó. No te importó nada, me culpaste a mí para cubrir el hecho de que tú lo querías así.

Para Nowaki fue como un jarrón de agua fría.

Cuando llegaba a su departamento cada noche, sonreía. Todo estaba a su gusto, en su lugar. Tenía dos habitaciones acondicionadas para sus hijos, una para Anzu, que ella misma le había ayudado a decorar y una para las gemelas y para Aoi. Una señora le hacia la limpieza a diario y como casi siempre comía en la calle, no se preocupaba por cocinar sino los fines de semana que tenía a sus hijos.

Salía de vez en cuando con sus compañeros de la firma y hasta había comenzado a coquetear con un arquitecto, que tenía su estudio unos pisos más abajo de donde funcionaba el bufete.

Nowaki no se había dado cuenta, hasta que las palabras de Hiroki lo despertaron, de cuanta verdad había en ellas. El divorcio lo había liberado. No había luchado porque no había nada por que luchar. Tomó la situación como una oportunidad e inconsciente o conscientemente la aprovechó, para poder vivir de la forma en que él quería.

Amaba a sus hijos y su responsabilidad con ellos no era únicamente por honor, los amaba y no se arrepentía de ellos, pero el lazo con Hiroki, eso era otra cosa.

Pensó en su juventud. Era un muchacho inteligente y muy responsable. Su madre le había dado una buena educación, donde los valores y los principios eran muy importantes. Donde honrar una responsabilidad era un deber. Había querido ser médico o policía quizás, tal vez un oficinista o un bombero. Tenía planes de viajar por todo el mundo, quería hablar varios idiomas. Le hubiese gustado establecerse en Inglaterra o tal vez en Nueva Zelanada, quizás había pensado en tener hijos, pero más adelante, mucho más adelante. Y entonces Hiroki y él se hicieron novios y todo terminó en lo que ahora era.

Hiroki tomó sus manos y las besó dulcemente.

— ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

Nowaki lo miró con cansancio, aquel viaje por su vida, estaba resultando agotador.

—Claro.

—Quiero que me respondas con la verdad.

Nowaki asintió.

— ¿Me amaste alguna vez?

Nowaki frunció el ceño.

—Claro que si… tu sabes que sí…

Hiroki acalló sus protestas, cerrando sus labios con uno de sus dedos.

—¿Me amas aún?

Nowaki lo miró unos segundos, de sus labios no salían palabras. No podía responder, pues no lo sabía, no tenía aquella respuesta. Enterarse de lo que Keiichi había hecho no había logrado sino abrir viejas heridas. Ahora se enfrentaba a una realidad que había desconocido. Era ese el momento decisivo, donde Nowaki miraba dentro de su interior, y encontraba cosas de sí mismo que no conocía.

—No lo sé. —respondió con sinceridad.

Hiroki sonrió y suspirando besó los cálidos labios de Nowaki.

—Gracias por responder con la verdad.

—Hiroki yo no…

Hiroki negó con la cabeza y lo instó a ponerse de pie.

—Es hora de que vuelvas a tu casa. Mañana tienes que venir temprano por las niñas y…

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿Vamos a dejar las cosas así? ¿No vamos a luchar?

Hiroki tomó las cosas que él había traído y las puso en sus manos. Le sonrío y acarició su rostro amorosamente.

—Ya luchamos suficiente. Yo, para que me amaras, para retenerte a mi lado. Tú, para honrar tu compromiso, para hacer realidad ese amor que te inventaste para excusar tu sacrificio. Luchamos por diez años. Ya no hay nada porque luchar. Ahora solo nos queda seguir adelante, por las niñas y por Aoi, para ellos debemos vivir ahora. Separados también somos un buen equipo. Ahora podré mirarte sin sentir dolor, sin sentir pérdida. Podré mirarte y encontrar al hombre maravilloso del que me enamoré hace tantísimos años y agradecer el tiempo que fui feliz a tu lado. Ahora es mi momento de vivir.

Hiroki rio y limpió una lagrima que resbaló por su mejilla.

—Estoy asustado y emocionado al mismo tiempo, porque no sé qué voy a hacer. Todo este tiempo mi meta fue amarte, ser tu esposo, tu cómplice, la madre de tus hijos, tu futuro. Toda mi vida giró en torno a ti. Ahora no tengo un norte, pero tengo un sin número de posibilidades ¿no crees?

Nowaki también estaba llorando y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Me voy a divertir aprendiendo a vivir sin ti, Nowaki, ya lo veras. — murmuró, recostado del pecho de su ahora y para siempre ex esposo. —así como aprendí a cocinar, así voy a aprender a olvidarte. Voy a estudiar, voy a poner algún negocio, voy a aprender algo útil o algo inútil, no importa. Lo importante es que voy a vivir.

Nowaki se separó de él y lo besó con dulzura.

—Sé que lo harás, mi amor y también sé que lo lograrás.

Ambos rieron, recordando aquellas palabras. Ciertamente había aprendido a cocinar y ahora aprendería a vivir. Lo que Hiroki se proponía lo conseguía y Nowaki lo sabía.

Cuando Hiroki cerró la puerta esa noche y unos segundos después, escuchó el auto de Nowaki alejarse por la calle, no sintió el dolor que sentía siempre que él se iba. Tal vez ya lo estaba logrando, tal vez ya había empezado a vivir sin él.

No se puede vivir en función de otra persona, porque al hacerlo te pierdes a ti mismo.

Perdido se sentía Akihiko cuando regresó a su habitación. Supuso que Misaki volvería a sus devaneos amorosos con el cretino con el que lo habían encontrado besándose. Lejos de sentirse molesto o celoso como se había sentido durante mucho tiempo, ese día solo sentía una profunda soledad.

Al contrario de Misaki, Akihiko no se había desprendido del sentimiento que lo había acompañado desde el día que se enamoró, de el que ahora era su ex esposo. Había permanecido aferrado a aquel afecto, inconscientemente quizás. Esperanzado tal vez, de que en algún momento las cosas volvieran a ser como antes.

Tomó un cigarro y lo prendió con desgano, se acercó hasta el balcón de su habitación y lo sostuvo impasible, pensando. La resolución que tenía en su mente era absoluta, aquello tenía que parar. Tenía que comenzar a vivir de nuevo.

Misaki lo había logrado. Ocultando su verdadero ser, tras los muros que edificó por años, a su alrededor. Tenía su música y vivía a través de ella. Sobre el escenario cobraba vida, reía y lloraba, sufría y era feliz, a través de sus canciones. Eso le funcionaba, así había logrado vivir.

¿Qué tenía el?

No podía vivir para siempre con el recuerdo de un amor que no fue. No podía permitirse seguir viviendo como una sombra, subsistiendo con anhelos que no llegarían a realizarse. El Misaki hermoso, dulce e inocente que le cantaba en el jardín de su casa, ya no existía. No volvería jamás. Era hora de dejar ir ese recuerdo.

Cuando el cigarro se consumió entre sus dedos, sin haberlo siquiera probado, sonrió, quizás también dejaría de fumar.

Entró a la habitación y tomó su teléfono. Si algo bueno había quedado de aquel matrimonio, había sido la restauración de su relación familiar. Con su hermano hablaba poco, pero siempre en muy buenos términos. Con su padre era otra historia, con el había logrado crear un lazo emocional muy fuerte y a él recurriría ese día, en busca de consejo.

—Disculpa la hora, es solo que necesito hablar contigo.

Fuyuhiko Usami sonrió complacido, siempre era bueno escuchar la voz de su hijo.

—Sabes que me puedes llamar cuando lo necesites.

Akihiko se recostó en la cama y se quedó mirando el techo de la habitación. Con un largo suspiro, comenzó a hablar.

—Me cansé papá, ya no quiero seguir haciendo esto.

Fuyuhiko caminó hasta el bar de su estudio, donde se había quedado esperando una llamada importante. Aquel parecía ser el día de los finales o los comienzos, dependiendo del punto de vista que se le diera a la historia. Se sirvió una copa de brandi y se sentó en el cómodo sofá.

— ¿Sabes? Acabo de hablar con Hiroki kun, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Si… si lo recuerdo, es el esposo del abogado ese al que le tienes mucho aprecio.

Fuyuhiko sonrió.

—Sí, es el. Ellos tienen poco más de un año, divorciados.

— ¿Se divorciaron? —Akihiko se oía escandalizado. —pero si tienen tres hijos. Tres niñas si mal no recuerdo.

—Cuatro, tienen cuatro hijos, el pequeño Aoi nació tres meses antes de que se divorciaran. Tú estabas de gira con Misaki y por eso no te conté nada.

Akihiko rio con ironía.

— ¿Increíble no? Ellos tenían lo que Misaki y yo buscamos con desesperación y aun así fracasaron.

Fuyuhiko tomó un trago y colocó la copa sobre una mesa, mirando pensativo la hermosa foto de su familia, que descansaba en un portarretrato sobre su escritorio.

—Ay hijo, el problema es que a veces creemos que necesitamos algo específico para ser felices. Nos enfocamos en eso, nos aferramos a eso, vivimos en función de conseguirlo y olvidamos que la vida es un cumulo de cosas. Que allá afuera hay muchas metas, muchos deseos, muchos objetivos que podrían hacernos felices.

—Papá…

—No, escúchame. Hiroki me habló hoy porque entendió que había estado ciego por mucho tiempo. Basó su felicidad y la cimentó en el amor que le profesaba a su esposo, pero se le olvido amarse a sí mismo, se le olvido vivir para él. Cuando se dio cuenta fue como haberse liberado.

Fuyuhiko se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana de su estudio, desde allí podía ver el basto jardín de su mansión y entre sombras, atisbar la oscura casona donde había empezado un amor. El bonito jardín desde donde Misaki había enamorado a su hijo, con su hermosa voz.

—Misaki te amaba hijo. Te amó más allá de lo posible, luchó por ese amor cuando pensó que lo perdía. Me dio una lección de vida y gracias a él yo pude recuperarte pero…

—Un día dejó de amarme, o simplemente no era a mí, a quien amaba... —terminó Akihiko por él.

Habló largo rato con su padre, escuchando cosas que ya sabía, pero que se había negado a aceptar. Misaki había seguido con su vida, el creía que Akihiko no lo había notado, pero si lo hacía. Se había cansado de ver hombres saliendo de su habitación en la madrugada. Y aun así le llevaba los periódicos y el desayuno cada mañana, sereno, firme, porque así lo había decidido, porque la terquedad, la esperanza, el anhelo de recuperarlo, eran más grandes que el dolor de ver que Misaki no se había detenido y el si lo había hecho.

Tomó el papel donde había anotado el principio de lo que sería su nueva vida.

—Es un escritor muy famoso, tiene varias sagas que han tenido grandes ventas y está buscando alguien que se encargue de su carrera. Es una buena oportunidad para ti hijo, ya sabes desenvolverte en el medio y será un buen cambio, pues Kaoru Asahina sale poco del país.

Akihiko guardó el papel con los datos del que sería su próximo trabajo, en su agenda. Se desvistió con parsimonia y se dio un largo baño. Cuando finalmente estuvo recostado entre las sabanas de su cama, sintió que el sueño se apoderaba de él, pacíficamente, envolviéndolo como una manta suave. Era paz, la serenidad de estar por primera vez en armonía consigo mismo.

Misaki, muy por el contrario, no pudo conciliar el sueño. Mientras en el salón principal de la suite que ocupaba, la fiesta reverberaba en una exuberante algarabía. Él se encerró en su habitación, para pensar.

Caminó y caminó, con sus pies descalzos por sobre la tersa alfombra, se sentó, se recostó en la cama, se puso de pie y se acercó hasta la venta para mirar la oscuridad y nuevamente comenzó a caminar.

Algo cambió esa noche en Akihiko, lo había visto en sus ojos. No, no había sido producto de su imaginación.

" _Sí, ve a tu fiesta. Tu…amiguito, te está esperando"_

Recordaba una y otra vez aquellas palabras, pero no habían sido ellas las que causaron su desazón. Fue la mirada de Akihiko, no había rabia, ni desprecio, no había celos, ni desaprobación. Había sido la profunda soledad pintada en sus hermosos ojos y lo que más lo asustaba, la renuncia en su expresión.

Misaki se cubrió los labios con las manos y fue entonces como si una ola salvaje lo hubiese golpeado. Todas las emociones que había estado reprimiendo por años, se hicieron presentes. Ríos de lágrimas que se había negado a derramar, salieron sin su permiso y los sollozos que intentaba acallar, se convirtieron en gritos, que ahogó sobre la almohada de su cama.

Nadie escuchó el desahogo, pues la música estaba tan alta como para ensordecer a los sordos. Eso había sido un alivio, porque le permitió a Misaki, gritar y maldecir por su suerte, por el destino que tanto odiaba, por los sueños que no se cumplieron, por el amor que murió de tantas decepciones.

Cuando la mañana llegó, Misaki se sentía vacío. Había drenado muchos años de emociones y sentimientos. Estaba cansado muy cansado y se sentía desconectado de sí mismo. Como si se viera a través de un espejo, siendo espectador de su propia vida.

Se levantó como pudo de la cama y se metió en el baño. Sus movimientos eran automáticos, muy en el fondo de su mente sabía que debía salir de aquel letargo. En cualquier momento llegaría Akihiko con los periódicos y el desayuno y no quería que lo encontrara en ese lamentable estado.

Pero no fue Akihiko el que llegó con el desayuno esa mañana.

—Usami san, salió muy temprano. —le explicó la asistente que se encargaría de sus cosas ese día.

— ¿Pero, a qué hora regresa? ¿Se le olvidó que tenemos una entrevista hoy? ¿Cómo se fue así sin avisarme?

Misaki estaba impresionado. Akihiko jamás había hecho algo así, era demasiado responsable con sus compromisos. Misaki apenas conocía a aquella chica y eso que llevaba años trabajando para él. Siempre era Akihiko el que se encargaba de todo, incluso de tratar con el personal.

La chica estaba nerviosa por el ataque de ira de su jefe, pero no tenía mayores respuestas, solo la información que Akihiko le había dado antes de irse.

—U-Usami sama me dijo que había cancelado todo lo de hoy, me pidió que le trajera el desayuno y que le dijera que podía descansar el resto del día. Él… él me dijo que lo llamaría esta tarde.

Misaki se sentó en la cama, viéndose tan confundido como se sentía, la chica se quedó unos segundos esperando instrucciones, pero Misaki apenas había reparado en ella.

—Puedes irte. — le dijo, cuando levantó la mirada y la encontró parada al lado del carrito de la comida.

Una vez a solas, corrió hasta su celular y marcó el número de Akihiko. Repitió muchas veces aquella llamada, pero siempre fue lo mismo, numero fuera de servicio. Estaba comenzando a impacientarse, cuando la molestia se transformó en preocupación.

— ¿Será por lo de anoche? —se preguntó, pero no tenía respuestas y le único que podía dárselas estaba desaparecido.

La preocupación y la molestia lo acompañaron por casi una hora. Se dedicó a llamar a todos los sitios en donde Akihiko pudiera estar, pero nadie sabía de él. Al cabo de un buen rato, se hartó.

—Vete al demonio Akihiko Usami. —gritó furioso, estrellando su celular contra la pared.

Después de una larga ducha, se vistió, tomó sus lentes y salió de la habitación. Él también podía desaparecer, después de todo tenía el día libre.

Puso a todo su tren de trabajo a correr. Nadie sabía funcionar sin Akihiko. La pobre muchacha a la que este había dejado encargada, se las vio de colores, para tratar de organizar la salida de la joven estrella.

Pasó un largo rato entre gritos y reproches, para que Misaki finalmente abordara un automóvil con sus guardaespaldas, en camino hacia un concurrido centro comercial.

La persona que bajó del automóvil, no era la misma que había estado llena de angustia y dolor hacia unas horas. Misaki se cubrió con su dura caparazón y se vistió de estrella. Paseó por las tiendas, se tomó fotos con sus fans, sonrió y firmó autógrafos. Almorzó en un lujoso restaurant y siguió su viaje desenfrenado de compras.

Llegó bien entrada la tarde al hotel donde se hospedaba, entre una algarabía de fans y fotógrafos. El equipo de seguridad la tuvo difícil para contener al montón de personas y se alegraron cuando el joven traspasó la entrada del hotel.

Todo el mundo extrañó a Akihiko ese día y a su bien coordinada organización, que les hacía a todos las cosas más sencillas.

Misaki entró a su suite cargado de paquetes, dejó las cosas sobre un sillón y se caminó hasta el pequeño bar, para servirse algo frio.

—Deja las cosas allí y pide que me suban algo de comer. Después te puedes retirar. — le ordenó a la chica que le acompañaba.

Pero otra voz los hizo a ambos, girar con asombro.

—Yo me encargaré de eso Azumi, puedes irte ya.

Akihiko había esperado a Misaki, por largo rato dentro de la suite. Aprovechó para arreglar los detalles que faltaban y cuando ya tenía todo listo, se sentó a esperar pacientemente.

La chica le hizo una leve reverencia y se marchó.

Misaki caminó con su vaso de agua helada entre las manos y se sentó en uno de los mullidos sillones de la habitación.

—Vaya, hasta que te dignaste a aparecer ¿hiciste todo lo que tenías que hacer?

Akihiko no notó nada en la pose altanera de Misaki, no había reproche en su voz, ni temor en su mirada, no había molestia en sus gestos. No había nada. Para lo que quería hacer, para lo que tenía que decir, necesitaba al verdadero Misaki y así se lo hizo saber.

—Quiero hablar contigo. —le dijo sereno. Tomó el vaso que Misaki sostenía con fuerza y lo colocó sobre una mesa, luego tomó su mano y los instó a ponerse de pie. —pero quiero que seas tú de verdad, la persona de la que me enamoré, el muchacho dulce, tierno y considerado. No esa fachada detrás de la que te escondes. No, no quiero hablar con la estrella luminosa y famosa, quiero hablar con Misaki, con mi Misaki.

Misaki lo miró con los ojos abiertos cuan grandes y expresivos eran. Allí había una emoción, era dolor y eso causó que Akihiko se resintiera, pero debía seguir adelante, por él, por los dos, para terminar con aquel circulo vicioso que los estaba consumiendo.

Akihiko acarició el dulce rostro y le sonrió con ternura.

—Vamos a dar un paseo.

Misaki no dijo nada, solo se dejó llevar. Salieron por la puerta trasera del hotel. Ya un vehículo los esperaba. No había fans, ni fotógrafos y cuando salieron a la avenida, eran dos personas normales que salían a dar una vuelta.

Se quedó mirando a través de la ventanilla del auto, todo el rato. Se sentía incapaz de hilvanar cualquier idea, así, había dejado su mente en blanco. Akihiko iba sereno a su lado, pensativo y taciturno, como si se acercara al final del camino.

El chofer condujo por dos horas, llegaron a una provincia pintoresca y colorida, había fuegos artificiales y lo que parecía un festival. Era de noche ya y en el puerto de la zona se bamboleaban con el viento, los faroles luminosos hechos de papeles de colores.

—Espérenos aquí. —Le ordenó Akihiko al chofer y le tendió la mano a Misaki, para ayudarlo a bajar del auto.

Misaki miró a su alrededor, la algarabía, la música el color y vio a Akihiko extrañado.

— ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Akihiko le sonrió y lo tomó de la mano, para caminar por entre la gente.

—Nunca vinimos a un festival tradicional. Me hubiera gustado verte en Yukata y encender fuegos artificiales contigo.

Misaki se detuvo, llamando la atención de Akihiko.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí, Akihiko?

—Ser nosotros mismos.

Tras la enigmática respuesta, Akihiko siguió caminando con Misaki tras él. Atravesaron un concurrido boulevard y se internaron en el puerto, hasta llegar a un bonito e iluminado malecón. Descendieron por unas escaleras y caminaron por la arena hasta la orilla del mar.

Akihiko soltó a Misaki y se quitó los zapatos, sonriendo mojo sus pies en el agua y giró su mirada hacia Misaki, con una radiante sonrisa.

—Ven, está tibia.

Misaki retrocedió, negando con la cabeza. Era demasiado íntima la escena, demasiado personal, era demasiado ellos, en un pasado que él quería olvidar.

—Quiero volver al hotel.

—No.

— ¡Quiero volver al maldito hotel!

—Y yo te he dicho que no vas a volver hasta que hablemos.

Akihiko fue tajante y Misaki se estremeció de ira, de dolor, de odio.

— ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! —gritó frenético, hasta quedarse sin aliento.

—Eso por lo menos es una emoción. —murmuró Akihiko con desconsuelo.

Misaki se abrazó con fuerza, sosteniendo los pedazos de su coraza que estaban por derrumbarse y cuando ya se quedó sin escudo, comenzó a llorar, todas las lágrimas que le habían faltado por derramar la noche anterior.

Akihiko se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Llora mi amor, llora todo lo que puedas, esta será la última noche que llores por mí culpa.

Se sentaron en la arena y acurrucado entre los brazos de Akihiko, Misaki lloró, hasta que del llanto solo quedaron pequeños hipidos.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó Akihiko, solícito.

Misaki asintió, alejándose a regañadientes del cálido regazo de su ex esposo.

—Lo siento, estoy cansado, no sé qué me paso.

—No por favor, no te escondas de mí de nuevo.

— ¿Qué quieres de mi Akihiko? ¿De qué quieres hablar? ¿Por qué no me dejas regresar al hotel?

Akihiko acarició el suave rostro, limpiando las pequeñas lagrimas que aún lo humedecían.

—Quiero que hablemos de nosotros. —le dijo con suavidad.

Misaki suspiró resignado y enfrentó la hermosa mirada de Akihiko.

—Está bien, hablemos.

Akihiko suspiró y abrazó sus rodillas, poniendo su cabeza sobre estas, para mirar pensativo el oscuro mar.

—Lo que más me gustaba de regresar a casa, era que podía oírte cantar. No me importaban los problemas, o los gritos de mis padres, no me importaba que mi hermano estuviera allí con su cara de amargado. Llegaba, me cambiaba y salía al jardín para oírte cantar. Sabía que lo hacías para mí. Te miraba en las mañanas, escondido en la ventana de tu cuarto, observándome. Tú pensabas que yo no te veía y para mí era un juego divertido.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar Akihiko? — preguntó Misaki, cansado.

— ¿Quisiera saber cuándo dejaste de amarme? O si es que alguna vez me amaste de verdad.

Misaki se puso de pie, limpió sus pantalones y tomó sus zapatos para marcharse.

—Esto es absurdo, no voy a seguir con esta estupidez. Volveré al hotel, así tenga que irme caminando.

—No voy a volver Misaki.

—Entonces no vuelvas, quédate aquí y duérmete en la arena, has lo que te dé la gana.

Akihiko se puso de pie y enfrentó al molesto Misaki, con su mirada triste y resignada.

—No, no me entendiste. Estoy renunciando Misaki, no volveré a ser tu manager.

Fue tan difícil para el decirlo como para Misaki asimilarlo.

—Tu no… no puedes hacer eso.

Misaki apenas podía contener su corazón, sentía como si le faltara el aliento.

Akihiko suspiró y ocultó sus manos nerviosas entre los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Eso es lo que estuve haciendo todo el día. Dejé todo preparado para que Azumi se haga cargo, mientras tú consigues a alguien que me sustituya.

Misaki se cubrió la boca con las manos, murmurando entre lágrimas.

—No puedes hacerme esto. No puedes dejarme.

Akihiko sonrió con tristeza.

—Nos dejamos hace mucho tiempo, Misaki. Hemos estado viviendo en un escenario, bien elaborado, que no es más que una mentira. La mentira que nos inventamos ambos para mantenernos juntos, aunque no sabíamos las razones. No puedo seguir con esto, no puedo seguir engañándome y por eso decidí seguir adelante.

Misaki lo miró con tristeza, no podía haber más verdad en aquellas palabras.

—Yo me quedé porque te amaba Misaki, siempre creí que lograríamos volver a ser felices juntos. —Akihiko se acercó y tomó con ternura las manos de Misaki, mirándolo con amor. — ¿Por qué te quedaste tú?

Misaki apretó las manos cálidas que sostenían las suyas y lo miró con tristeza.

—Yo…yo también te amaba.

Akihiko negó con la cabeza.

—Dime la verdad Misaki.

— ¡Esa es la verdad!

Akihiko soltó las manos de Misaki y se alejó de él, volviendo su rostro hacia el mar.

—No ¿quieres que te diga cuál es la verdad? La verdad es que desde que me veías desde la ventana de tu casa, te enamoraste de un sueño. No era a mí a quien amabas, era a lo que te hacía sentir, era lo que esperabas lograr, ero eso a lo que verdaderamente amabas.

Akihiko se dio la vuelta y lo enfrentó con dolor.

—Creíste que habías conseguido tu sueño cuando nos casamos. ¿Recuerdas, una vez me lo dijiste? siempre habías soñado con la casa hermosa, el esposo apuesto, los hijos, la familia ideal.

—¿Akihiko, por qué me haces esto? —Le preguntó Misaki entre sollozos.

Akihiko caminó hacia él y lo tomó por los hombros, para sacudirlo con cierta violencia.

—Porque necesito que te enfrentes a la verdad. Porque quiero que dejes de esconderte tras esa maldita mascara y veas la realidad. Tú no me amabas, amabas el sueño que tejiste a mí alrededor y cuando ese sueño se derrumbó, cuando no pudimos tener los hijos que deseabas, la casita perfecta y la familia feliz, te desmoronaste.

—¡Ya basta! — le gritó Misaki, implorándole que se detuviera. No quería abrir los ojos, no quería ver en lo que había convertido su vida.

—No, maldita sea, vas a escucharme. Vas abrir tu maldito y frio corazón y vas a escucharme. Todos los días me sonreías, hacíamos el amor, me besabas, te reías de mis tonterías. Vivías a mi lado Misaki, pero no vivías conmigo. Yo había perdido la batalla antes de ni siquiera haber empezado a luchar, porque tú no me amabas. Querías a un espejismo y cuando el cristal rosa que cubría a tu sueño, se hizo pedazos y quedaste desnudo ante la realidad, me odiaste.

Misaki cayó de rodillas en la arena y cubrió su rostro con las manos, llorando con desconsuelo.

—La persona que tenías a tu lado no era lo que habías soñado. Solo era yo, con mis problemas de fertilidad, con mis mil defectos, con la certeza grabada a fuego en la piel de que no podría darte lo que habías querido. Me lo dijiste tú mismo ¿no lo recuerdas? Nosotros no éramos una familia. Yo era el fracaso más grande de tu vida. Cuando te propuse alejarnos de todo y hacer una vida normal, para ti fue como un insulto, porque no era eso lo que habías soñado.

Akihiko se arrodilló frente a Misaki y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, obligándolo a mirarlo.

—Acéptalo Misaki, dímelo, dime que nunca me amaste, asúmelo de una buena vez.

Las ultimas capas cayeron con aquella suplica desesperada, era hora de liberarse, de liberar a la persona que había lastimado.

— ¡Sí! — gritó con dolor. —Es verdad maldita sea. Nunca te amé. Quería lo que había deseado… dios. Todos los días tejí un sueño en mi mente. Quería lo que había visto a mi alrededor, quería la felicidad que tenían mis padres, la casa hermosa donde había crecido feliz, los hijos amorosos. Quería aquello que conocía, donde estaba cómodo, donde era feliz.

Misaki agarró a Akihiko por las solapas de su chaqueta y arrugó con fuerza entre sus puños la dura tela.

—Y sí, te odiaba, te odié todos los días, cada día. En el maldito tratamiento, en cada una de las veces que aborté. Te culpaba, te culpaba a ti, por no poder conseguir lo que deseaba. Mientras más dolor veía en tu mirada, mientras más solícito, amoroso y amable eras conmigo, más te odiaba. Yo no quería tu maldito apoyo, quería mi sueño, quería… dios… lo siento…lo siento tanto.

Misaki soltó a Akihiko y limpió sus lágrimas con rabia.

— ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ¿Por qué me haces enfrentarme a estas dolorosas verdades? ¿Querías que viera que soy un monstruo, un egoísta sin sentimientos que te usó, hasta que le fuiste útil? ¿Crees que no me causó dolor todo esto? Perdí cuatro hijos, Akihiko ¿sabes cuan doloroso es eso? ¿Quieres que te pida perdón? ¿Es eso?

Akihiko negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero que comiences a vivir, pero esta vez de verdad.

Tomó sus manos y las besó con ternura.

—Enfrentarse a la realidad duele, pero es necesario ese dolor. No podemos vivir escondiéndonos, Misaki. Gracias a estas pruebas crecemos como personas, aprendemos, mejoramos. Quiero que te des la oportunidad de vivir, quiero que te enamores de la persona que esta vez sí robe tu corazón. A lo mejor ahora sí obtendrás tu sueño, o a lo mejor no, quizás solo crearás sueños nuevos. Pero encerrado en tu dolor, en tu odio hacia todo y hacia todos, no lo ibas a lograr. Eres muy joven Misaki y talentoso. Tienes todo en tus manos para ser feliz, solo tienes que intentarlo.

Misaki se metió despacio entre los brazos de aquel hombre, que de una forma brutal, pero honesta, le había devuelto las ganas de vivir.

Un rato después, Misaki abordaba el vehículo que los había traído hasta aquel lugar.

— ¿Que vas a hacer tu?

Le preguntó, al ver que no iría con él en el auto.

—Caminar hacia adelante a ver hasta donde me llevan mis pies.

Misaki sonrió y Akihiko lo besó despacio.

—Adiós mi amor, espero que seas muy feliz.

Misaki lo miró por la ventanilla cuando se alejaba, perdiéndose entre las luces y la muchedumbre.

—Adiós. —murmuró quedito y limpió una lagrima que humedeció su mejilla. —Gracias.

Akihiko le había dado el mundo de nuevo y la oportunidad de ser feliz. Misaki deseó de todo corazón, que el también encontrara la felicidad.

Porque así es el amor, imperfecto, trágico, alegre, loco, hermoso, real e irreal. Y desear la felicidad de otro al que una vez quisiste, al que siempre querrás, es parte de amar con el corazón.

Ryu esa noche se encerró en su estudio y pintó por última vez al objeto de su amor. Se prometió fervientemente que sería la última pintura. Necesitaba dejar ir aquel amor, necesitaba dejar de creer, de pensar que algún día lo volvería a tener.

Se sentó en su pequeño banco y comenzó a colorear el blanco lienzo, como siempre lo hacía. Se sabía de memoria cada parte de Kaoru. La figura que comenzaba a tomar forma, era la de un hombre, que sentado en una silla, lo miraba con una dulce sonrisa.

Ryu trajo a su mente cada detalle, las nuevas arrugas que Kaoru lucia en sus cansados ojos. Las canitas que comenzaban a salir en sus sienes. La línea sensual de su boca, sus blancos dientes. Las manos gráciles que sostenían la copa de rojo vino. El suéter borgoña que cubría su estilizado torso.

Pasó toda la noche pintando y cuando la mañana iluminó el estudio con su luz esperanzadora, un Kaoru inmortal lo miraba sonriendo desde su lienzo. Allí, le sonreiría para siempre.

—Este lo guardaré para mí. —murmuró, mirando con infinito amor el cuadro que había pintado y donde había dejado los últimos vestigios de sus sentimientos.

Entró a su cuarto y se despojó cansado de su ropa, se metió desnudo entre las blancas sabanas y se durmió sereno. Aquella noche había sido la última para ellos. No habrían mas celebraciones post divorcio, así lo había decidido. El viaje que haría a Nueva York no solo era un viaje, era una mudanza. No volvería a Japón, pues allí iba a dejar su corazón.

Llegada la tarde ya estaba despierto, bañado y vestido, todo ya había sido recogido, solo quedaban su caballete y sus pinturas, que se quedarían en aquel lugar.

—Isaka sama, el taxi ya llegó.

Le dijo el portero del edificio.

—Ya bajo, por favor dígale que me espere.

El hombre se marchó y Ryu se quedó solo en medio del vacío departamento. Por sus ojos trascurrieron escenas de besos y de sexo, se materializaron sonrisas y charlas, pudo ver los muebles que ya no estaban, desperdigados por el lugar, se miró recostado entre unos fuertes brazos frente a la ahora vacía chimenea. Extendió su mano para tocar el espejismo que era Kaoru, desnudo, en una pose sugerente, modelando para él.

Sonrió con nostalgia y suspiró con resignación. Allí se quedaba una vida que no fue tal. Los momentos prestados, los sueños no realizados, las palabras que no fueran dichas, un amor que no llegó a nacer.

—Te amo Kaoru Asahina. —murmuró a la nada. — siempre te amaré.

Cuando bajó, llevaba un sobre en su mano.

—Por favor, haga llegar esto a la dirección que está en el sobre. Esa persona tendrá que venir a buscar lo que queda en el estudio.

El hombre asintió y Ryu abordó el taxi, sin mirar atrás.

Cuando el avión remontó el vuelo esa madrugada. Ryu miró la ciudad iluminada y chiquitita. Se imaginó a Kaoru entre libros y papeles, con sus lentes y su rostro serio, sentado frente a la computadora. En ese sitio dejó su corazón, sonriendo pensó que quizás de alguna forma así sería feliz.

En un ático de la ciudad, Kaoru estaba con las manos en sus bolsillos, mirando el cielo desde el balcón. Ryu ya debía haberse marchado y él no había ido a despedirle. Suspiró cansado y volvió al interior de su departamento, no había podido escribir ni una línea, su mente estaba en otro lugar. En su mente había subido a aquel avión y se había llevado a Ryu consigo para no dejarlo ir jamás.

Pensó que habían sido muchos adioses juntos. Había decidido no ir a ninguna celebración post divorcio más. Era demasiado doloroso, compartir aquella complicidad, tenerlo tan cerca y no poder decirle que lo amaba, no poder abrazarlo y besarlo hasta que sus labios dolieran.

Se hartó de la soledad de su hogar y tomó su chaqueta para salir. La madrugada lo sorprendió caminando por las atestadas calles de la ciudad. Bebió un trago en un concurrido bar y siguió caminando. Su mente no conseguía consuelo.

¿Por qué no le había dicho que lo amaba? ¿Por qué no lo había intentado? Aunque solo hubiese conseguido un rechazo, por lo menos ahora tendría una certeza y no ese desasosiego que lo llenaba.

—Soy un estúpido cobarde. — se reprochó con molestia, mientras subía en el ascensor de su edificio.

Se sirvió otro trago y se sentó en el mueble de la sala. Recostado allí, recordó el rostro dulce de Ryu, aquella noche estaba hermoso, más hermoso que nunca. Recordó cuando el taxi lo alejaba de él y creyó ver un dejo de tristeza en su rostro. Pero obvió el pensamiento.

—Son ideas mías. — se convenció. —estúpidas ideas mías.

Así lo sorprendió la mañana, sin poder dormir y sin poder dejar de pensar en Ryu. Cuando la luz del sol se hizo demasiado potente para su vista cansada se dispuso a dormir un rato, pero un llamado a su puerta lo hizo desistir.

Un mensajero le entregó un sobre, cuando vio de quien era, despidió al hombre rápidamente y abrió el sobre con rapidez.

" **Cuando recibas esto, estaré muy lejos de ti. No soy bueno con las palabras Kaoru, ese es tu talento. Así que dejé en el ático que compartíamos, algo que siempre quisiste ver. Son tuyos, guárdalos, quémalos, bótalos, ya no importa. Solo quiero que cuando los veas, entiendas lo que nunca pude decirte con palabras.**

 **Adiós Kaoru, esta es nuestra última despedida, no volveré a Japón y ya no habrán más celebraciones post divorcio.**

 **Deseo que seas muy feliz.**

 **Ryu."**

Kaoru apretó la carta entre sus manos y corrió a coger las llaves de su auto.

El portero lo saludó cortésmente, después de todo ya lo conocía.

—Ryu san dijo que había dejado algo para usted allá arriba. Los de la mudanza ya sacaron todo, solo queda que usted se lleve eso. El departamento será puesto en venta mañana.

Kaoru no quiso ni siquiera esperar el ascensor,, subió frenético por las escaleras y cuando llegó casi sin aliento al último piso, lo pensó unos segundos antes de abrir. El lugar estaba vacío y Kaoru sintió que su corazón se oprimía, tantos recuerdos en aquel lugar, tantas cosas que no quería olvidar.

Caminó al estudio de Ryu con temor y cuando abrió la puerta, un sollozo ahogado escapó de su garganta. Había muchos cuadros, pudo mirarse a sí mismo a través de recuerdos hechos escenas. En unos sonreía, en otros estaba serio, en algunos estaba haciéndole el amor a Ryu, en otros solo estaba escribiendo.

Kaoru caminó por todo el estudio y miró todos y cada uno de los cuadros, repasado su vida a través de imágenes. Cuando reparó en uno que estaba en el rincón más oculto del estudio, sonrió con las lágrimas humedeciendo sus mejillas.

Era él, un él muy joven y de mirada soñadora, que veía pensativo hacia un pasillo de la universidad.

" _ **¿A quién esperabas?"**_

Decía un papel que estaba pegado al cuadro.

Kaoru se sentó frente a él y apretó el papel contra su pecho.

—Te esperaba a ti. — susurró con dolor. — siempre estuve esperándote y ahora que te encontré, ya no estas más.

La vida en Nueva York después de casi un mes, había sido agotadora. Se había auto impuesto una rutina frenética de trabajo, todo para que no pudiera pensar en lo solo que se sentía. Ese día le había llegado la invitación a una exposición. Ryu no pensaba ir, casi siempre rechazaba las reuniones sociales, en esos momentos no quería conocer a nadie.

Estaba cansado y se sentó en su sillón favorito, ese que lo dejaba mirar todo el rio este en su esplendor.

Tomó el sobre que descansaba en una mesita y lo miró con fastidio. Algo le decía que esa invitación si debía aceptarla. No tenía remitente y tampoco decía el nombre de él o los expositores, pero era muy persistente.

" _Se le ruega asista a la exposición que se realizará esta noche la Galería Queen"_

Era una galería muy prestigiosa que ya había exhibido sus obras, y ese _"Se le ruega"_ era tan extraño.

Llegada la hora, se encontró vestido y arreglado y sin pensarlo bajó para tomar un taxi, de todos modos salir un rato no estaba de más. En la entrada de la galería, lo recibió un hombre muy serio y formal que se presentó como Akihiko Usami, era el manager del artista que exhibiría sus obras esa noche. No había mucha gente y Ryu pensó que había llegado muy temprano, pero cuando el hombre lo guio al interior de la galería y se encontró con sus cuadros exhibidos, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

—Por favor, complete el recorrido, al final alguien lo espera. —Le dijo el hombre con delicadeza y Ryu solo asintió, caminando entre sus cuadros, sus muy queridos cuadros, sus muy amados recuerdos.

Acarició los hermosos marcos en los que habían sido montados y sonrió entre lágrimas al ver que cada uno de ellos, tenía un escrito.

—Esta fue la primera vez que lo hicimos en la cocina. — leyó Ryu, entre risas.

—Aquí me acababa de afeitar.

—Este fue el día que tu preparaste el desayuno

Ryu caminó por todos los cuadros y leyó todas las descripciones hasta llegar al penúltimo. Era su primer cuadro, la primera vez que pintó a Kaoru, pegado a el había un sobre y Ryu lo tomó. Con cuidado lo abrió y leyó en voz alta.

—Me preguntaste a quien esperaba ese día. La respuesta siempre estuvo frente a ti. Te esperaba cada día, anticipaba el momento de verte. Amaba los días en que aparecías con tu cabello azul y cuando lo teñías de rojo, eran mis colores favoritos. Te esperé por mucho tiempo y me sentí el ser más feliz del mundo cuando te acercaste a mí. Ahora sigue caminando, yo también pinté algo para ti.

Ryu apretó el papel contra su pecho y caminó hasta el último cuadro. Una carcajada llenó el lugar, Ryu se ahogaba en risas al ver el cuadro frente a él. Era una obra digna de un niño. Con pequeños muñequitos rudimentarios trazados sobre una hoja blanca, con creyones de cera. Uno de los muñequitos con sus piernas hechas de líneas y sus zapatos redondos, sostenía lo que parecían unas flores, el otro, de rodillas, le entregaba una cajita y ambos sonreían.

—Tú no eres bueno con las letras y yo soy un asco dibujando.

Ryu se dio la vuelta para mirar al hombre que amaba. Sin pensarlo se lanzó a sus brazos y este lo recibió gustoso.

—Juntos somos perfectos. —susurró Kaoru a su oído y Ryu le ofreció sus labios, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas de felicidad.

— No vuelvas a dejarme nunca. — le suplicó Kaoru entre besos.

Ryu negó con la cabeza y sonriéndole le dijo con fervor.

—Te amo.

Kaoru sonrió emocionado.

—Lo sé, lo vi, está en todos estos cuadros, está en toda la vida que pintaste para mí.

Kaoru lo besó con fervor, devorando los amados labios que tanto había anhelado volver a besar. Lo abrazó con fuerza cuando se les acabo el aliento y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, llenándose de su calidez, disfrutando del momento.

— ¿Me dirás que si? — le preguntó unos segundos después.

Ryu lo miró extrañado. Kaoru sonrió y señaló el último cuadro.

—Es lo que te estoy preguntado allí, en mi dibujo. Te estoy pidiendo que te vuelvas a casar conmigo.

Ryu miró el cuadro y rio contento.

—La respuesta es sí, Kaoru, siempre será sí. — le dijo, abrazándolo con emoción, seguro de que no lo soltaría jamás.

Una tarde soleada, se casaron en una linda ceremonia. Esta vez no había secretos en sus corazones. Esta vez las promesas serian para siempre.

Y así termina esta historia, algunos consiguieron su final feliz y otros solo aprendieron a vivir. Pero eso no quiere decir que no lograran ser felices, eso quiere decir que el final no siempre es de la forma que planeamos. El encontrarte a ti mismo, conocerte, amarte y perdonarte es solo otro camino para encontrar la felicidad.

 _ **Fin**_


	5. Chapter 5

EPILOGO

Cada mañana es una nueva oportunidad, aprovéchala…

—No sé, yo creo que tiene tu nariz.

Esa mañana Ryu sonrió feliz, como lo había estado haciendo cada día, de los últimos dos años. Estaba en la cocina preparado el desayuno, mientras su esposo, acostado en el sofá de la sala, observaba fascinado la ecografía que le habían hecho hacia unos días.

—Esa imagen está un poco difusa ¿no crees? — le dijo sonriendo, mientras le entregaba una taza de café.

Kaoru se sentó y le sonrió de la más hermosa de las formas, esa que le decía a Ryu a cada instante, cuanto lo amaba.

—Yo la veo perfecta. — murmuró Kaoru, besándolo con ternura.

Kaoru tomó la taza y la colocó sobre una mesita, luego tomó la mano de Ryu y lo instó a sentarse a su lado en el cómodo sofá. Descubrió con delicadeza la piel tersa del vientre de Ryu y lo besó amorosamente.

— ¿Verdad preciosa, que vas a ser igual de hermosa que tu mamá?

Ryu estalló en risas cuando los cálidos besos cosquillearon la piel de su vientre. Tenía seis meses y habían sido los más hermosos de su vida. Cuando decidieron tener hijos, después de una luna de miel que duro más de un año, lo hicieron con tal amor que la vida no dudó en darles el regalo.

Kaoru cuidaba a su esposo con un amor devoto y ambos se entregaban a las sensaciones más plenas, aquellas que se habían negado en su primer matrimonio. Ahora vivían apegados a un solo credo, su amor y el amor que extendían hacia su hija, que muy pronto nacería.

—Estoy haciendo el desayuno. — susurró Ryu entre suspiros, cuando los besos tiernos se volvieron exigentes y sensuales.

Kaoru entreabrió sus labios con la lengua y acarició el interior de la cálida boca con seductora suavidad.

—Tengo hambre de algo más que comida. —le dijo con una sensual sonrisa.

Ryu rio emocionado, acariciando con ternura el rostro perfecto de su esposo.

—Son las nueve de la mañana.

Kaoru acarició las manos que lo tocaban con ternura y sonrió.

—Cualquier hora es perfecta para hacerte el amor. — replicó, besándolo con premura. —además, tenemos que aprovechar, cuando la princesa llegue no vamos a tener tiempo para hacer estas cosas.

Ryu, sonriendo, lo miró emocionado.

— ¿Eres feliz? — le preguntó, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

Kaoru sonrió, lo besó, lo tomó en sus brazos y se lo llevó a la habitación, donde le demostró con caricias, con besos, con pasión, cuan feliz era. Más tarde, cuando agotados y sudorosos yacían sobre las revueltas sabanas, dibujó un camino de besos desde el prominente vientre hasta los dulces labios.

—Soy más feliz de lo que nunca soñé y sé que esta felicidad no se detendrá aquí, sé que no acabará jamás, porque te tengo a ti y muy pronto también a ella y no necesito nada más.

Ryu sonriendo se acurrucó en el cálido regazo de su esposo, sintiendo el calor de sus caricias y sabiendo que el tampoco necesitaba más.

—¡Holaaaa!

Desde un pequeño muelle alguien gritaba un saludo, esa persona también era feliz, él también tenía todo lo que necesitaba en su vida y agradecía cada día por eso.

—¡Mamá! — le gritó un pequeño rubio agitando los brazos con fuerza, mientras su padre lo sostenía para que no cayera del bote.

Miyagi atracó su barca en el muelle y puso a su hijo sobre las tablas de madera, el pequeño corrió feliz hacia los brazos de su madre que le esperaba con una enorme sonrisa.

—Pescados. —le dijo con emoción, sosteniendo entre sus manos una pequeña red que su abuelo le había comprado.

—Sí, mi campeón, son muchos pescados, tu abuelito se pondrá feliz.

Le dijo Shinobu a su hijo, llenándolo de mimos.

Miyagi los alcanzó con su pesca y Shinobu lo recibió con un dulce beso.

—¿Se portó bien?

—Mejor que nunca, va a ser un excelente marinero. — le dijo Miyagi, acariciándolo con ternura.

— ¿Te has sentido bien?

Shinobu sonrió ante la preocupación de Miyagi, acababa de salir de cuentas y en cualquier momento nacería su segundo hijo. Asintió y besó a su esposo con amor.

—No deberías haber venido hasta acá solo.

—No estoy solo, Yö san me acompañó. — le dijo Shinobu, señalando hasta el fondo del muelle, donde el padre de Miyagui los esperaba.

—Abuelo. — gritó Kanade con emoción y corrió con toda la rapidez que pudo hasta los brazos de su feliz abuelo.

—Me alegro de haber regresado para que dieras a luz aquí. — le dijo Miyagi con un suspiro de satisfacción. —Ya extrañaba este lugar.

Shinobu sonrió, a él también le gustaba volver al pueblo y más ahora que su bebé estaba por nacer. Miyagi había mandado a remodelar la cabaña que había comprado en las cercanías del puerto. Ahora era una espaciosa y muy cómoda casa. Después de mucho conversarlo, Miyagi había regresado a su trabajo en la ciudad también había vendido el pent house y comprado una casa en una zona cómoda y bonita de la ciudad.

Ahora trabajaba menos horas y le dedicaba mucho tiempo a su familia, así como también regresaban cada vez que podían al pueblo. Su dinero había obrado maravillas para los habitantes del lugar, sobre todo para el pequeño hospital, el cual Miyagi con sus donaciones había trasformado en todo un centro de salud.

Shinobu se sentía bien así y Miyagi era feliz, ambos estaban en consonancia con la vida que llevaban y era divertido tener dos casas donde ser felices.

Esa noche, fueron despertados en la madrugada, por un pequeño que ya quería ver la vida. La experiencia previa fue muy útil, pues calmados superaron todo el proceso y cuando la mañana despuntó brillante y hermosa, los sorprendió con su pequeño príncipe en brazos.

—Otro varoncito. —murmuró Shinobu con una casada sonrisa.

El pequeño revoltoso se movía furioso entre los brazos de su mami y lloraba a pleno pulmón por haber sido sacado de la cómoda y calentita pancita.

—Es perfecto, como tú. —le dijo Miyagi entre besos, ajenos a la enfermera que los miraba sonriente y de la doctora que terminaba con el parto. —Gracias por hacerme tan feliz.

Shinobu sonrió y besó las mejillas de su pequeño escandaloso.

—Gracias a ti, por darme este regalo y por la vida soñada que nos has dado.

Al día siguiente pudieron ir a casa. Fueron recibidos por amigos y parientes y celebraron con alegría, la llegada del nuevo integrante de la familia.

Cuando el atardecer coloreo el cielo, en la terraza de la casa donde se veía en todo su esplendor el vasto mar. Los cuatro integrantes de aquella feliz familia, contemplaron el ocaso.

—Este lugar es perfecto. —murmuró Shinobu sonriendo.

Miyagi, que los tenia a todos recostados en su regazo, no miraba el naranja espectacular del cielo, miraba a sus hijos y al rostro soñador y dulce de su esposo. Sintiendo que la perfección la tenía el entre sus brazos.

—Te amo.

Shinobu sonrió y giró su mirada hacia el rostro enamorado de su esposo.

—Yo también te amo.

Él bebé comenzó a llorar y ambos padre sonrieron, sencillamente la vida era perfecta.

Sencillez era la palabra que finalmente reacomodo las piezas en la vida de alguien que parecía haberse perdido.

Misaki caminó por la espaciosa casa, que ahora desnuda lo invitaba a crear un mundo nuevo para él.

—Me la quedo. — le dijo al agente inmobiliario que lo había acompañado a ver varias casas.

Unos días después, se encontraba en el interior de la misma, decorando. Jamás había tenido la oportunidad de crear para sí mismo el espacio que le hiciera feliz. Se había programado para imitar aquello donde había crecido feliz, pero no tenía una identidad propia. Ahora, era como si se descubriera, entre colores de pinturas, texturas y muebles, cortinas y vajillas.

Fue tremendamente divertido y terapéutico descubrir quién era Misaki Takahashi, fuera de la estrella de la música o de los sueños prefabricados.

Unos días después, cuando la casa comenzaba a tomar forma, le llegó un sobre. Misaki se sentó en el cómodo sillón que había pasado mirando por horas, hasta decidir que era ese el que iba con la decoración de su sala.

Lloró por largo rato con los papeles en su mano y se recostó en el cómodo mueble, para entonces comenzar a reír.

Akihiko viajaba entre Nueva York y Tokio, Su jefe era poco exigente y su trabajo era muy cómodo. Además de que su jefe iba a tomarse un descanso de sus libros, porque estaba a pocos meses de ser papá.

Akihiko entonces estaba preparando un viaje. Quería conocer los sitios a los que no había ido con las giras de Misaki. Mientras repasaba el itinerario que había estado realizando, encontró una vieja noticia en su laptop.

" **La joven estrella de la música, Misaki Takahashi, se retira de los escenarios"**

La noticia no hablaba de los motivos, pues al parecer solo había alegado motivos personales. Akihiko borró la página donde había leído la nota y sonrió, poco a poco había ido superando la distancia. Los primeros días habían sido difíciles, ahora era solo un vivir a diario con calma, con esperanza, tejiendo sueños y planes.

Viajar era uno de aquellos planes y como ese, muchos otros, aprender a cocinar, especializaciones en su carrera, descubrió que también le gustaba escribir, sobre todo textos para jóvenes abogados. Sentía que estaba creciendo como persona, que en dos años había descubierto cosas de mismo que desconocía. Se sentía satisfecho y conforme y así, esperaba que la felicidad algún día volviera a él.

Esa tarde alguien llamó a su puerta y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver quien era.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —murmuró Misaki, nervioso al ver que Akihiko no se decidía a decir nada.

Akihiko sonrió y le franqueó la entrada.

—Por supuesto, pasa.

Misaki entró despacio al bonito departamento. Sonriendo repasó la decoración, los colores, los muebles, los cuadros. Rio y apretó la carpeta que había traído, contra su pecho. Había hecho bien con ir allí, había hecho lo correcto y no se iría hasta conseguir su objetivo.

—Ha pasado tiempo. — Le dio Akihiko tras él.

—Dos años. — murmuró Misaki.

Akihiko asintió y lo invitó a sentarse, señalado un mullido mueble marrón.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo?

Misaki negó con la cabeza y extendió su mano para que Akihiko la tomara.

—Siéntate a mi lado. — le pidió, sonriéndole suavemente.

Akihiko se sentó y lo miró expectante.

Misaki se estaba armando de valor para hablar, cuando Akihiko le preguntó curioso.

— ¿Misaki, qué haces aquí?

—Deje la música.

—Lo se… yo lo vi en…

—No… déjame hablar, por favor. —le rogo, apretando su mano y mirándolo con dulzura. Akihiko asintió y Misaki continuó. — Después de que hablamos la última vez comprendí muchas cosas, no solo de nosotros como pareja, sino de mí como persona. Vi a un terapeuta un tiempo y esa persona me ayudó mucho.

Misaki suspiró y miró a Akihiko con un dejo de tristeza, de disculpa.

—Entendí que te había hecho daño y que me había hecho daño a mí mismo. Pasé otro tiempo tratando de entenderme y de perdonarme e invertí otro tiempo más en curar mis heridas.

Misaki miró alrededor sonriendo, repasando cada rincón de aquel lugar.

—De las cosas que descubrí, fue que ya no me gustaba cantar, ya no me hacía feliz y entendí que siempre había cantado para ti y cuando ya no estuviste más, cantar se volvió doloroso y dejó de gustarme.

Akihiko lo miró frunciendo el ceño, estaba confundido y se sentía ansioso.

—Misaki yo…

—Mirando tu casa, me siento como en la mía. —murmuró Misaki, tratando de hacerse entender. —Somos tan afines que hasta tenemos los mismos gustos.

Akihiko limpió una lagrima que había resbalado por la blanca mejilla de Misaki.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

—Quiero decirte que te amo. — le dijo Misaki entre sollozos. —Me perdí, es verdad, en un momento del camino me perdí y deje de amarte, pero el Misaki que cantaba para ti en el jardín de su casa, el que cantó para ti cada día en aquel hospital. Ese que te amaba con fervor, está aquí ahora. Esta aquí y quiere…necesita que lo perdones.

Akihiko recordó entonces las palabras de su padre, aquella noche en la que decidió dejar todo atrás y seguir con su vida.

" _Misaki te amaba hijo. Te amó más allá de lo posible, luchó por ese amor cuando pensó que lo perdía."_

—¿Qué quieres Misaki? —preguntó, sabiendo que quizás la respuesta era la que había deseado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Misaki acarició su rostro y sonrió con ternura.

—Una oportunidad, quisiera volver a empezar.

— ¿Estás seguro?

Misaki asintió con desesperación y se enjugó las lágrimas como un niño regañado.

—Te amo Akihiko, por favor, dime que no es tarde para nosotros.

Akihiko lo abrazó despacio y suspiró aliviado. Eso cambiaba un poco sus planes, pero no para mal, nunca para mal.

—Yo también te amo, Misaki, no soñé jamás que esto pasaría ¿cómo no aceptar este hermoso regalo?

Misaki rio entre lágrimas, sintiendo la sensación que le había faltado por mucho tiempo, paz. El alivio de haber tomado nuevamente el camino correcto.

—Quiero que sepas, que me haré cualquier tratamiento que desees, yo…

Misaki acalló los labios de su amor con un dulce beso. Lo amaba más por aquel sacrificio, pero no era necesario. Tomó la carpeta que había traído y se la dio a Akihiko.

—No te voy a hacer pasar por eso otra vez, ni a mí. Visité hace algunos meses muchos lugares. Hay muchos niños, Akihiko, muchos que necesitan un hogar, el amor que ambos le podemos dar. Allí está la aprobación de la adopción, solo falta que los dos la firmemos para comenzar el proceso. Buscaremos un niño o una niña o varios, pero lo haremos juntos y lo quisiera hacer más adelante. Me gustaría que viajáramos juntos por un tiempo, que tuviéramos una larga luna de miel.

Akihiko sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

—¿Me está pidiendo matrimonio Takahashi sama?

Misaki asintió sonriendo feliz.

—Sí, Usami sama ¿le gustaría volverse a casar conmigo? Y tener una larga, muy larga luna de miel.

Akihiko rio feliz, lo levantó en sus brazos y lo llevó a la habitación depositándolo en la cama con delicadeza.

—Me quiero casar con usted, pero primero voy a hacerte el amor.

Y les llevó toda la noche redescubrirse a través de sus cuerpos. Al día siguiente decidirían su vida en adelante. Ya había dado el paso más importante, arriesgarse, así que esa noche seria para reencontrarse.

Un reencuentro hizo también que los lazos de otra familia comenzaran a tejerse de nuevo.

—Mami, apúrate, vas a llegar tarde.

Hiroki sonrió cuando su hija corría tras su hermano para lograr ponerle los zapatos.

—Ya voy cariño, déjame a tu hermano a mí, ve a ver si las gemelas ya se vistieron.

Anzu corrió al cuarto de sus hermanas y lanzó una plegaria al cielo al verlas a medio vestir.

Aquel día se graduaba su mamá de la escuela de Chef. Hiroki tenía casi año y medio estudiando y se había ganado varios premios de cocina. Ese día recibiría su título y no podía estar más feliz.

Poco a poco había ido logrando sus metas, estudiar había sido un gran triunfo para él. La niñas estaban en la escuela y él bebé en una guardería, lo que le dejaba tiempo para estudiar. La rutina de su vida había cambiado drásticamente y había florecido en una belleza intensa, por la tranquilidad que irradiaba.

A veces, solo a veces la nostalgia le ganaba, anhelaba un pasado no tan remoto, pero sí muy doloroso. Aunque ya esos episodios se habían hecho esporádicos, a medida que su éxito avanzaba, el olvido y la resignación lo llenaban.

Nowaki había sido de mucha ayuda, se llevaba a los niños cuando tenía que estudiar, los buscaba en la escuela y los llevaba cuando Hiroki no podía. Siempre colaboraba en todo lo que podía. Habían fomentado una relación amistosa y sus hijos no resentían la separación.

Ese día no estaría allí, pues llevaba varios meses fuera, por una especialización que estaba realizando. Hiroki lamentaba su ausencia, pero no se sentía triste por eso, era su logro y las cuatro personitas que tenía a su lado le daban el mayor apoyo.

Anzu sentó a sus hermanitos en las blancas sillas del auditorio donde se llevaría a cabo la graduación.

—Se portan bien y le hacen caso a su hermana. — les pidió Hiroki llenándolos de besos.

A Anzu la abrazó con fuerza y unas lágrimas humedecieron sus mejillas.

—Gracias por todo hija, has sido mi más grande apoyo.

La niña lo besó con ternura.

—Tú, eres la persona más maravillosa del mundo, mamá, te amo.

Hiroki se fue con sus compañeros a esperar que le llamaran, era un día muy feliz y su corazón palpitaba con violencia, emocionado, satisfecho, fuerte y dispuesto a comerse el mundo.

Aquel tiempo le había servido para sanarse, para perdonarse, para conocerse. Había madurado y con aquel logro esperaba conseguir muchos más.

Fuyuhiko Usami había sido un gran apoyo, el padre que lo apoyaba, que lo alentaba. Atrás quedaba la tristeza y el dolor. Hacia unos días se había enterado por Fuyuhiko del divorcio de Keiichi, según el hombre había sido muy dramático y doloroso y Hiroki no se había alegrado por eso. Simplemente le había deseado a aquella persona que tanto dolor le había causado, que encontrara su camino y lograra tranquilidad.

Ya no sentía resentimiento, lo que decía mucho de él como persona, lo que lo hacia entender que había seguido adelante.

Cuando dijeron su nombre el corazón le dio un brinco.

—Hiroki Kamijou.

Sus hijos gritaron y aplaudieron. Hiroki subió las escaleras, recibió su medalla y su título y cuando giró para sonreírle a su familia, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, al lado de las niñas y con su hijo en brazos, Nowaki también gritaba y aplaudía.

—Hiroki, Hiroki… —gritaba emocionada su familia.

"Mi familia"

Pensó Hiroki, levantando el título y riendo entre lágrimas, plenamente feliz.

La ceremonia terminó y Hiroki corrió hacia los suyos. Las niñas lo abrazaron llenándolo de besos. Luego le tocó el turno a su pequeño príncipe de abrazarlo. Nowaki esperó pacientemente a que sus hijos felicitaran a su madre, cuando le soltaron se acercó sonriente.

—Viniste. — susurró Hiroki con una emocionada sonrisa.

—No me perdería esto por nada del mundo. —le dijo Nowaki, abrazándolo amorosamente.

Hiroki se perdió en aquel abrazo y lo devolvió con ternura, con emoción, con nostalgia, con amor.

Almorzaron en un restaurant y compartieron como una familia feliz. Los niños llegaron exhaustos a la casa y Hiroki los acostó para que durmieran una siesta.

—Aoi dio guerra para dormir. — le dijo Nowaki, cuando se reunió con Hiroki en la sala.

Hiroki sonrió, Anzu estaba en su habitación y las niñas se habían dormido rápido, el había tenido tiempo para cambiarse y acicalarse un poco, después de todo tenía unos meses sin ver a Nowaki y no quería que lo viera descuidado.

—Tiene mucha energía mi niño. — le dijo sonriendo. —¿quieres que te prepare un café o ya tienes que irte?

Nowaki sonrió, el tiempo separados, le había enseñado una lección, mientras Hiroki florecía en belleza y parecía haber logrado aprender a vivir sin él. Las cosas habían sido distintas para él.

Lo extrañaba, su preciosa libertad había perdido el sentido. Había abierto los ojos con aquella última y dura conversación. No le gustó lo que había descubierto de sí mismo. Pues quizás Hiroki había forzado muchas cosas, pero él no era un tonto que se había dejado llevar ciegamente, también había sido culpable, también se había precipitado.

Se había visto como un egoísta inflexible que prefirió cargar a Hiroki con toda la culpa, para vivir una vida que finalmente sin Hiroki a su lado, no era placentera o feliz. Se había dado la oportunidad de probar saliendo con otra persona y se encontró anhelando lo que había tenido y entonces aquello de que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, cobró sentido para él, pero ya era tarde.

Cada vez que iba con la determinación de decirle a Hiroki que lo amaba y de rogarle otra oportunidad, se encontraba con que el joven tenía nuevos proyectos, nuevos planes, estaba viviendo, era feliz.

Quiso dejarlo vivir sus sueños y darle la oportunidad de hacerlo sin el a su lado. Quizás ambos necesitaban aquel respiro. Ese día había vuelto para quedarse, había comprado un hermoso anillo y lo tenía en su bolsillo. Anzu era su cómplice y cuando llevara a cenar a Hiroki en la noche, lo sorprendería con una nueva propuesta de matrimonio, luego de pedirle perdón de mil formas por lo que había hecho.

—Nowaki ¿pasa algo? Te ves algo intranquilo.

Nowaki sonrió, Hiroki lo conocía muy bien.

Hiroki también sonrió, sabía que Nowaki se traía algo entre manos. Después de todo llevaba toda una vida conociéndolo. Su corazón se agitó y una de sus manos se posó tratando de contener la agitación de su pecho.

¿Podría ser lo que estaba pensando?

Nowaki se acercó hasta él, mirándolo con amor.

—Siempre has sido un impaciente. — le dijo con ternura.

—Nowaki. — murmuró Hiroki, a punto de llorar del miedo y la anticipación.

Cuando lo tuvo frente a él, lo supo, aquellos ojos azules que tan bien conocía, no le mentían y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Nowaki lo besó despacio y le sonrió con ternura.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste aquella anoche si aún te amaba?

—Me dijiste que no lo sabias. — le dijo Hiroki entre lágrimas.

Nowaki limpió las lágrimas con besos y le susurró al odio amorosamente.

—No quiero que te diviertas aprendiendo a vivir sin mí. —Lo miró con amor, poniendo todo la sinceridad que había en su corazón, en sus cristalinos ojos. —Quiero que te diviertas siendo feliz conmigo y con nuestros hijos, así que ¿me lo vuelves a preguntar, por favor?

Hiroki sollozó emocionado y apenas pudo esbozar la pregunta.

— ¿Aun…aun m-me amas?

Nowaki lo besó largamente.

—Ayer, hoy y siempre, Hiroki, siempre voy a amarte. Perdóname por haberte hecho daño, perdóname por haberme perdido en mi egoísmo, te prometo que nunca más te lastimaré.

Hiroki rio entre sollozos, incapaz de creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ni en sus mejores sueños creyó que eso pasaría. Incluso había logrado aceptar vivir sin Nowaki a su lado y eso había sido lo más difícil que tuvo que hacer en su vida.

Entonces venia la vida y le regalaba esa nueva oportunidad.

Nowaki deslizó un lindo anillo en su dedo y le besó la hermosa mano con dulzura.

—Había planeado una cena, con velas y música romántica, pero es mejor hacer las cosas espontaneas. — le dijo con emoción. —así que, con este anillo, quisiera pedirte que te cases de nuevo conmigo y volvamos a ser felices.

Hiroki miró el anillo y sonrió emocionado, luego miró a su esposo dulcemente.

—¿No estoy soñando verdad?

Nowaki lo acarició con amor.

—No mi amor, tuvimos un mal sueño que duró hasta hoy, pero nuevamente estamos despiertos y volveremos a ser felices. Juntos, como siempre debió ser.

Hiroki asintió y lo abrazó con fervor. Ese era el día de los sueños cumplidos y ese era el mejor de todos.

Esa noche cenaron en familia y celebraron un esperado regreso. No hubo reproches, ni más disculpas, solo un borrón y cuenta nueva para volver a empezar, con el corazón limpio y las esperanzas nuevas.

Porque ¿qué es una nueva mañana, sino la esperanza de un nuevo regalo de la vida?

Espero que la vida les regale muchas nuevas mañanas.

Besos, se les quiere.


End file.
